Life and Love: From Human to Demon
by MistressMagius
Summary: (Rated M for nudity and suggestive content)For too long had Jennifer been without love. An outing with her best friend would change all that as she quickly falls for an odd boy. Follow them from first meeting to marriage-a four year span.
1. Part 1

"Liz, what in the world do you mean?...No, I don't have plans; you know that...But—oh fine, go then...What? I guess...Nothing. Just working on my stories...Yes, yes I know...Ok, I'll be down in a sec...Bye...See ya...Later...Bye, Liz!"

This was the cell phone conversation of Jennifer Reub as she sat typing on her laptop. She had a black ear piece with microphone clipped on her ear; the wire led to a dark blue transparent face-plated cell phone with black buttons. She sat at a large wooden desk that sat between two beds of a decent size hotel room. She was typing on the strange red keys of a black laptop, the words appearing on the Microsoft Word documentandforming one of her many ideas. A few more words and she finished the paragraph, saved the document and turned off the computer.

Her brown eyes, so deep with wisdom and dark with secrets, turned to the window. Night had fallen, Jennifer's favorite time. With a yawn and a stretch, the young woman stood and packed away her laptop in a bag. She made her way out, bag in hand, but stopped to look herself over in the full-length body mirror by the door.

Jennifer was considered a biker chick, though she wasn't one for labels. Her current attire was a leather bandana-style shirt that tied in back with two black strapsandformed well to her large chest, tight leather pants that clung to her wonderful hips and legs, and a pair of amazing black biker boots with orange flames.

"Oh!" she exclaimed upon noticing that she still wore the earpiece. Quickly she took it off and stored it in the desk drawer that was hers and put her cell phone in her pocket. She went back to the mirror. "Something is missing," she said, as she looked herself up and down. Her hand went to a charm on a silver chain about her neck; it was a silver eagle's claw clutching a crystal ball. According to Jennifer's actions, the charm was charged with star energy and used for protection and magick empowering.

Yes, Jennifer Leann Reub held beliefs similar to that of the spell casting religions. Jennifer had no true religion since she followed her heart and instincts on what felt right, and spell casting, along with the title of mage, felt perfect. When asked, she would call herself a Pagan-Christian.

"Ah! That's it!" Jennifer rushed to the dresser and opened the top drawer, one of her claimed ones. She pulled out a carefully rolled up leather whip with pride; it showed that the owner took good care of it but had the feeling of use. She then took a silver metal latch-clip and hooked it into the loops of the whip as well as one of the belt loops on her leather pants. The whip now hung at her side. "Perfect," she commented. She hurried out the door, having left her bag on the desk. The door locked, since she had the key in her pocket, and her footsteps disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Outside a club called _Scarlet Butterfly_ a line of people stood awaiting admittance. On the islands of Japan, this was one of the few nightclubs that was run by English speakers and allowed 15 and up. Jennifer walked past the line of people to the front where her friend Elizabeth waited. 

Dressed in a black mesh long sleeve shirt, red bikini top, short red-and-black plaid skirt, black fishnet stockings, and knee high leather boots stood the 16-year-old. Her blonde hair was loose, just barely reaching her shoulders, and her blue eyes watched a certain group in the line. She stood by the bouncer as he let people pass.

Jennifer reached her. Her own hair hid her face; the thick, waist-length, strawberry blonde locks fell about her face freely with their medium-dark brown roots showing for about an inch or two. She smiled sweetly at the bouncer, her rosy lips standing out on her slightly pale face.

"Name?" asked the bouncer in a rough voice.

"Jennifer," she replied.

"She's with me, Fredrik," the high, upbeat voice of Elizabeth vouched. Fredrik stepped aside and allowed Jennifer to enter with her companion.

Inside, music blared and lights flashed. Bodies pressed against each other in suggestive ways and movements. Those that didn't dance drank and talked, trying to be heard by the person next to them over the booming beats. Elizabeth led Jennifer to the bar where they both chose stools.

"What can I get you two ladies?" the barkeep inquired. He was a chubby and kind looking male, probably in his mid-forties.

"Lemonade," Elizabeth answered.

"And you?" he turned to Jennifer who sat staring into the crowd, her back to the bar.

"Mountain Dew…Pitch Black," she answered without turning. The drinks were served, and Elizabeth turned to face the way Jennifer was. She took a sip of her sour drink before speaking.

"So, what do ya think? Not bad, huh?" Jennifer just shrugged in reply as she brought the bottle of purple, almost black, liquid to her lips and drank, savoring the tart kick to the grape flavor. She then set the bottle back down on the bar. "Cheer up, girl. So what if the camp was a bust. So what if those first couple of months at school sucked. We can start anew here! Have whatever reputation we want at our new school. Get new boyfriends. Who would have thought our parents would let us do the exchange program?"

"First of all, I'm fine. Second, we won't have a chosen reputation, but we can influence them a little more. And third, you want to find the new boyfriend; I just want to find one considering it's been about two years since I was seeing someone if you called that seeing." Jennifer took another swig of the drink as her eyes scanned the crowd. Elizabeth did not reply to Jennifer's words; all had been said. Jennifer herself was naturally reserved and pensive.

A few songs later, Elizabeth jabbed Jennifer in the ribs with her elbow then pointed to the doorway. "Look! Look! That's the guy I was watching while waiting for you! Ain't he just adorable." Jennifer turned and looked to where Liz was pointing. Entering the club dressed in white slacks, a black long sleeve button up decorated with red rose symbols, and blackmen's dress shoes was a calm looking red head. His hair was long, hanging past his shoulders and his eyes the color of emeralds; his face and body was well toned, and he looked quite handsome. When it came to labeling, he would have been considered a pretty-boy.

"Eh…he's cute," Jennifer admitted. Her eyes were looking over his companions, one in particular. The first was taller than the pretty boy and looked pretty stupid. His hair was an orange-red color and reminded one of Elvis; his eyes were brown and shallow. He wore an open, black button up long sleeve, black capris, and white sandles.

Then there was the punk that was somewhat shorter then the pretty boy. His short, black hair was slicked back, and his eyes were also brown. He wore a yellow tee with the sleeves looking as though they were torn off at the shoulder, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

There was an all-too-happy looking girl standing beside the idiot. Her hair was light blue and put up in a high ponytail; her eyes were a strange pink color. She wore black tennis shoes, black jeans, a cherry-red tank top, and a pink jacket that matched her eyes.

Beside the punk stood a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and looked like a schoolgirl type. She wore a red overall dress with the skirt reaching her knees over a long sleeve white collared shirt and red dress shoes.

But the one who had caught Jennifer's eye was different. He looked to be a rebel, so mysterious as he stood in the shadows. He was short, but his gravity defying black hair made up for it for about foot. A white bandana was wrapped about his forehead. He was dressed in black tennis shoes, black jeans, and a white button up long sleeve with the top two buttons unbuttoned giving a sneak peek of the firm, well toned chest beneath. A katana was tucked in his belt. Jennifer found herself staring into those crimson eyes that just seemed to pierce through one's soul.

"Jen! They're coming this way!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Jennifer snapped out of it and blushed, thankful for the cloaking darkness. She looked again and saw that the group was indeed advancing, at least the red head and short guy were. It looked as though the punk was dragging the schoolgirl, probably his girlfriend, onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. The other two just stood talking.

Elizabeth turned away, facing the bar now while trying to act casual. Jennifer rolled her eyes at her friend's pathetic attempt. She finished off her drink, taking care of her now dry mouth, and watched the boys approach.

"Greetings, ladies. We couldn't help but notice you two roses amongst the weeds that are most tourists. May we join you?" The red head had charm she had to admit.

Liz turned in her seat and smiled. "Sure." The red head smiled back and sat down next to her. The short one sat down on Jennifer's other side; he looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but here. Jennifer watched him from the corner of her eye as she faced the dance floor; she barely heard Elizabeth and the red head's conversation.

"I am Kurama, and the quiet one is Hiei. What lovely names do you two go by?"

"I'm Elizabeth, and that quiet one is Jennifer."

"How are you liking Japan? I can tell you are from the states."

"It's ok, though we're still settling in."

"Where are you staying?"

"Some hotel."

"Hmm…well that won't do. I offer you the guest room of my home if you'd like. My mother would not mind; in fact I think she'd be thrilled by the idea."

"What do you think Jennifer? Jennifer?"

"Huh? What?" Jennifer had been caught as she stared at Hiei and he stared back. Both turned away quickly, their cheeks reddening. "I guess it would be ok. You seem pretty nice."

"You are worried Kurama would rape you," Hiei commented. He was looking to the crowd once more, his arms crossed across his chest. Jennifer nodded; it was as if Hiei had read her mind.

"I am."

"Don't," Hiei simply stated. Jennifer did not reply back as she looked down at her hands, suddenly finding the ring on her leftpinky very interesting. It was a black ring with silver Egyptian symbols; the only one Jennifer had been able to translate was the ankh—eternal life—that she kept at the top were it was most visible.

Jennifer was vaguely aware of what happened around her. Kurama and Elizabeth were talking once more, getting to know each other better over a few sodas. Jennifer heard Hiei get up and looked up to see him in front of her, his right hand offered to her palm up. Jennifer smiled slightly and took his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday. He usually doesn't warm up to someone so quickly," she heard Kurama telling Elizabeth.

"Neither does she," was the reply.

Out on the dance floor, Jennifer noticed how tall Hiei really was; her eye level would be about two inches above the top of his head, or so she guessed since she couldn't tell because of his hair.

Jennifer was brought out of her calculations as Hiei put his hands on her waist as the song came on. "Sunshine" played, and Jennifer swayed her hips to the beat. Her body moved well as she danced, and Hiei was the perfect partner, his movements matching hers. Jennifer, caught up in the moment, began to sing, "Sunshine…I could call you my baby boy…you could call me your baby girl…baby we can spend some time…" The song ended all to quickly, and the two walked back towards the bar.

"You sing wonderfully," Hiei said, not looking at Jennifer. His arm was wrapped about her waist as they walked side-by-side. "The same for your dancing."

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself." Jennifer said with a small smile.

"Hn."

Next thing they knew, Hiei was being pulled back and almost lost his balance as a hand slammed on his shoulder and an annoying voice said, "Hey, shrimp, I didn't know you were such a dancer! Got yourself quite a catch there!" Jennifer turned to see who had joined them and saw the idiot with his hand on Hiei's shoulder and Hiei looking as though he were holding back the urge to kill him.

The idiot approached her, a stupid smile upon his face. "Hey there. The name's Kuwabara, Kazuma Kuwabara. What's yours?"

"Jennifer," she stated with little interest. She could see Hiei glaring daggers at Kuwabara's back. Kuwabara made to put his arm around Jennifer's shoulders, but she ducked back under it. "That's ok, I don't need an escort." With that she walked on towards the bar. Both boys stood there surprised but then followed her.

When Jennifer reached the bar, she saw the blue-haired girl sitting on Kurama's other side, monopolizing the conversation. She sat back down beside Elizabeth and ordered another Pitch Black.

"Hey, Jen-jinn, where's Hiei?" Elizabeth asked, cutting off the happy-go-lucky girl. Jennifer just groaned at the disfavored nickname and gestured to the crowd where Kuwabara and Hiei were emerging. Kuwabara saw the empty seat by Jennifer and smiled but was beat to it by Hiei.

The happy girl noticed the competition and spoke up in her annoyingly singsong voice. "How about we go to those couches so there will be plenty of room. Yusuke and Kayko have yet to join us so…" Everyone agreed and went to a corner near the bar that had carpeted floor, a couple of couches, a coffee table, and a few lamps with red and black lights. Kurama, the happy girl, and Elizabeth sat on one couch with Elizabeth in the middle. Hiei sat on the other with Kuwabara next to him. Kuwabara patted the empty seat on the other side of him, but Jennifer rolled her eyes and sat down on the arm of the couch by Hiei. Hiei smirked at this.

"So you must be Jennifer. I'm Botan," the blue-haired one said with a smile. Jennifer just nodded in recognition.

"So, Jen, who's the new comer?" Liz asked.

"Kuwabara this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth…Kuwabara," Kurama introduced, saving Jennifer the embarrassment for at that time she had been eyeing Hiei again. She just nodded, her hair hiding her face.

After a while of talking, which included a deep discussion between Hiei and Jennifer on music styles, the punk and his girl showed up. The punk sat down next to Kuwabara and pulled the schoolgirl onto his lap, but the girl struggled. "Yusuke! Let go!" she shrieked before he finally let go of her, letting her get up. She took a seat in an empty armchair.

"Aw, come on Kayko! We're supposed to be on a date," Yusuke pleaded.

"That doesn't mean you can be so fresh with me!" Almost everyone burst into laughter except Hiei and Jennifer who just smirked in amusement. Conversations started again, and, as usual, Jennifer and Hiei were quiet for the most part. Hiei had relaxed against the couch, his eyes closed as if sleeping.

"So, Jennifer, what's with the whip? You a dominatrix or something?" Yusuke asked jokingly. Elizabeth burst into a fit of giggles.

Jennifer glared at her then faced foreword once more, her eyes closing and her arms crossing across her chest. "It's just my weapon of choice, Yusuke." With that she leaned back against the couch.

After she had stopped laughing, Elizabeth looked to Hiei. "So, what about you? Does that sword you carry mark you as a fighter for hire?" Hiei didn't answer; he still had the appearance of sleeping. "Hiei?"

"Let him be," Kurama suggested as he looked to Hiei. He also noticed Jennifer's appearance and smiled that knowing smile. Everyone else had turned to see what was going on and gained those same smiles, including Kuwabara. This made Elizabeth feel stupid; she searched everyone's eyes as they started talking again as if nothing happened but found nothing to help her. She soon shrugged it off and talked to Kurama some more.

Moment's passed, and no one noticed as Jennifer opened her eyes and left the group. She slinked off into the crowds until she reached the bathrooms. Once in the ladies' bathroom she looked at the reflective glass of the mirror, searching her likeness for answers. "Why?" she whispered. "What is happening to me to cause this? I feel so relaxed and right with him. He even knows telepathy, which I find fascinating. But how did I know it? How was I able to speak? He's awakening something more than caring in me, but what?" Jennifer sighed as she bowed her head and closed her eyes.

As the song "Bring Me Back to Life" came through the speakers, a smile alighted Jennifer's face. Eyes still closed she began to sing. She got so lost in the lyrics and melody of the song that she never heard the bathroom door open or the footsteps approaching her.

The song ended, and the last echoes of Jennifer's voice faded from the room. She opened her eyes, and her seriousness returned as she saw that Elizabeth was leaning against one of the stalls, watching her. Liz walked foreword, smiling.

"You know, you'll never cease to amaze me with that voice," she joked. Jennifer just nodded. "Everyone was worried about you since you just disappeared. I was sent to look for you." Jennifer nodded again then followed Elizabeth out of the bathroom just as a group of sluttish girls entered. "It's girls like them that give us American good girls bad names," Liz whispered, earning a laugh from Jennifer.

When the two girls returned to the group, they weregreeted readily. Elizabeth returned to her seat, leaving Jennifer standing as she looked around. Something was missing.

"Where is he?" Jennifer calmly asked as she sat down where Hiei once sat.

"The shrimp said he needed fresh air," Kuwabara answered as he tried to put his arm around Jennifer. She pushed him away and looked to Kurama who was smiling.

"What Kuwabara failed to notice is that Hiei went searching the crowds for you after trying to reach you and not being able to," Kurama explained. Jennifer nodded in understanding and relaxed.

"What do you mean 'trying to reach her'?" Elizabeth asked. "He didn't even move from his spot. He was still sleeping last I knew."

"Hiei has the ability of telepathy. Got it from years of training," Botan explained. The others of her group, excluding Kuwabara, were looking at her as if she was crazy to reveal that information. Jennifer just nodded to confirm it as Elizabeth looked to her. "But what I don't get is why he couldn't reach you. Only a person who has the ability of telepathy can block out another." At this everyone looked to Jennifer in question. She just bowed her head and shrugged.

After a moment of quiet, conversations started up again. Jennifer was quiet once more as she contemplated Botan's words. But she soon became preoccupied with keeping Kazuma off her. Time passed, and Jennifer began to wonder where Hiei was until she felt the familiar touch of a hand on her thigh. She turned to the smiling Kuwabara, glaring. "Back off," she growled.

"Aw, come on. I'm much better than the midget." Kuwabara stood and held out his hand. "How 'bout a dance?"

Jennifer stood as well and slapped his hand away, "How 'bout not." She turned to walk away but was stopped by Kuwabara's hand on her shoulder. "Let go of me, Kazuma," she growled again. The group had fallen silent and watched the angered girl and her stupid flirt. Some of the other club-goers had come to watch as well.

"Come on, one dance, Jen." Kuwabara didn't remove his hand, nor did he notice that Jennifer's right hand gripped the handle of her whip.

"I'm warning you: let go or else." But he didn't obey. Replying to the quick jerk of its master, the loops of the whip tightened around the clasp that held it to her side before freeing itself. Jennifer turned quickly, jumping back a little ways, and struck out with the whip. Kazuma clawed helplessly at the coils of leather that were wrapped snuggly about his neck, ready to tighten and choke him. He stared in fear as Jennifer moved toward him, keeping the whip taunt. When she was inches from his face, she moved his hands from the loops and slipped two fingers between the coils and Kuwabara's neck. "If you ever disobey my commands again, I won't hesitate like I have tonight." She gave a quick jerk on the coils, causing the rings to loosen their hold. When she released them, they fell away from Kuwabara's neck and were gathered up as Jennifer rolled the whip back up and clipped it to her side.

She looked to Elizabeth who was cringing in Kurama's arms. "I'm leaving." Jennifer turned to leave but stopped. There, giving her that familiar smirk with his hands in his pockets, was Hiei. He offered his hand as he had done before. Jennifer smiled, the tension leaving her almost instantly at the sight of him, and took it, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. She could feel the eyes of the terrified and confused group on them.

The song "Whole New World" began to play. This confused Jennifer for it wasn't a song you would normally hear at a nightclub like this. As she and Hiei danced, she glanced over at the DJ and saw Kayko watching them.Kayko waved at Jennifer when she noticed her looking, and Jennifer smiled before turning back to Hiei. As the lyrics began, Jennifer was surprised to hear Hiei singing and marveled at his voice. He was staring deeply into her eyes, as she was his. "I can show you the world...shining, shimmering, splendid...tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?..." Hiei sang.

Jennifer soon joined in, her voice harmonizing with his perfectly. They're dancing became more dream like as everyone else formed a large circle around them, watching them. "A whole new world...a dazzling place I never knew...but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you..." Jennifer sang.

Near the end, they had stopped dancing and Hiei slowly dipped Jennifer. Closer and closer their faces came as they continued to sing. "A whole new world; a whole new world...that's where we'll be; that's where we'll be...a thrilling chase; a wonderous place...for you and me..."

The music faded, and their lips were inches from each other; it looked as though the kiss was inevitable. Both had their eyes close, both lost in the trance they had woven. So close they were, but it was not to be for the crowd had started clapping and cheering, breaking the barrier that had separated the couple from the world.

Hiei pulled away, lifting Jennifer up right again. Both blushed and walked toward the door. Hiei had stuffed his hands in his pockets again, and Jennifer had done the same. They both watched their feet as they joined their companions.

"Looks like the fighter has become the lover!" Yusuke teased. Hiei glared at Urameshi and walked past the group, out the door, and into the night. Jennifer had looked up to watch him go then sighed and turned to Elizabeth who was talking with Kurama.

"So what time, hotel, and room number?" Kurama was asking.

"Probably around noon, Black Adventure, and room 117," Elizabeth replied. Yes, the hotel was called Black Adventure. It had a type of haunted hotel theme to it that Elizabeth and Jennifer loved. Their rooms themselves were pretty normal though; Elizabeth and Jennifer's had black walls and ceiling, rose red carpet, mahogany furniture, blood red coverings on the beds, and black lace curtains on the single window.

With that worked out, the group walked with Jennifer and Elizabeth to the end of the block where they would have to separate. Elizabeth was saying her goodbyes, giving Kurama a kiss on the cheek, but Jennifer was staring at the shadowed park across the street. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her from there.

"Jennifer?" Kayko pulled Jennifer's attention to her. "Hey, I'm sorry that Yusuke angered Hiei and sent him skulking away. But know this, none of us, and I mean _none_ of us, not even Kurama, has seen Hiei as relaxed and…caring as he was with you tonight." This caused Jennifer to smile.

Kurama joined her and Kayko, placing his hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "I think he's finally fallen in love, but he doesn't know how to handle these new feelings in him. Give him time and return the affection, and he will be forever yours."

"Thank you for the advice. You two are so kind." With that Jennifer gave them both a friendly hug, gaining a gasp from Elizabeth for Jennifer never hugged. Jennifer pulled away from her new friends and went running after Elizabeth in a game of chase, stopping only to wave goodbye to the group.

* * *

It was hours before morning. Elizabeth and Jennifer had gotten back around midnight, and Elizabeth had fallen asleep instantly, never changing out of her clothes. Jennifer had changed into a tight black nightgown that formed to her curves and reached her mid-thigh. Jennifer had not been able to sleep as she lay in her bed, looking to the waxing crescent moon that shone through her window. 

Jennifer sat up, puling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "Sister Moon," she whispered, "Is this it? Kurama speaks of Hiei falling in love and being confused, but I'm just as confused. Am I in love, or is it another silly crush? No, it's not a crush; it feels like so much more. I can't think of the last time I was as happy as I was with him tonight. I just wish…" A sigh escaped her rosy lips as she scanned the skies for the right star. She was lucky; with it being October the constellation Orion was visible. Consequently, so was her power star. Her eyes stayed on the middle star of Orion's belt as she recited that old rhyme with magical updates. "Starlight, star bright, my power star which I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight…I wish I could say good night to Hiei."

Jennifer was about to lie back down and try to sleep when she had the sudden urge to open the window. She almost alwaystrusted her instincts, so she did as they told her then laid with her back to the widow, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come though it didn't seem to obey. Moments passed, and Jennifer had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She was used to this feeling for she had it almost all the time, but this was different: the person was alive. She quickly rolled over and saw a figure crouched in the window, silhouetted against the moon's pure light. "Who's there?" She whispered as she sat up, backing into the wall at the head of her bed. The figure moved onto her bed and turned to face her, the moon now shining on their face.

Jennifer's heart fluttered at the sight of Hiei smiling at her so gently and lovingly. As he spoke his voice seemed to caress her, sending pleasure through her veins. "Quiet…it's only me. I never got to say good night." He moved to kneel beside her on the bed and stared into her eyes for a moment. Jennifer was so surprised and found herself lost in his eyes. She felt his left hand go to her right cheek, caressing it softly before he came closer. Their lips were soon locked in a soft but passionate kiss. Jennifer felt like she was dreaming as she savored the taste and feel of Hiei's lips. She almost whimpered in dismay when he pulled away.

Hiei was about to leave through the window again when Jennifer reached out to him, catching his wrist. He turned to see what she wanted. "Stay…please…" She was glad to see him smile and nod. She lay back down and listened as he closed the window. She felt him slip under the covers with her so she rolled over to face him. Hiei wrapped his arms about her as she place her hands on his chest and soon fell asleep. Hiei also slept after kissing her once last time on the forehead.

* * *

The sun peaked through the window. Jennifer awoke with a yawn and opened her eyes to find that she was the only one in her bed. She sat up quickly and looked around, but there was no sign of the truth that the mysterious lover had stayed, no sign that it hadn't been a dream. Jennifer's gaze went to the window; it was open just as she had left it the night before. Jennifer's fingers went to her lips, remembering the kiss. "It couldn't have been a dream; it seemed so real, but…." She sighed as got up. 

Looking around, Jennifer saw that Elizabeth was gone and the bathroom door was shut. The sound of running water reached her ears. Jennifer smiled and got changed. She chose to wear a black baby-doll t-shirt that said "Dreamer of the Wild" in white letters with a picture of a wolf howling at a full moon, her leather biker jacket, tight black jeans, and her boots. She was running a brush through her hair when Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom with a towel about her body. "Hey, Liz, would you braid my hair today?" Jennifer asked her friend, not turning from the mirror.

"Sure, if you'll put mine up," Elizabeth replied as she pulled on a pair ofdenim shorts. She also chose a white tank top and white flip-flops. Once dressed, she walked over to Jennifer and took the brush from her as well as a small hair tie and began braiding the long locks. Once finished, Jennifer put Elizabeth's hair into a high ponytail.

The girls were packing when Jennifer heard the familiar roaring thunder of a Harley-Davidson engine. She looked out the window to see a black sportster parked in front of the hotel. Its rider was very eye catching, though Jennifer was unable to see the face for he had his back turned to her. She turned her attention from the male biker to a familiar figure of Kurama entering the hotel. He would be waiting for them in the lobby.

"Kurama's here," Jennifer said as she turned back to her packing. She put the rest of her few clothes in her gym bag,closed it, then checked that her laptop was packed properly in its case. Shepostioned the gym bag strap on her shoulder, grabbed thehandle ofthebriefcase like bag in her right hand,and joined Liz out in the hall. Elizabeth only had a gym bag herself. They had been planning on shopping for new clothes once they settled in.

The two girls walked down the old-style hallway, listening to the echoes of their footsteps. Oncethey reached thelobby, Kurama greeted them with a smile each and a kiss on the cheek for Elizabeth. He offered to take their bags, which they let him do. Before they left, he turned to Jennifer. "Have any late night visits?"

Jennifer looked shocked and avoided Elizabeth's questioning gaze. She hadn't told her about the "dream" and didn't plan on it. "Why do you ask?" she inquired shyly.

Kurama turned to leave, the girls following him. "Well, Hiei asked me last night for the hotel and room number, so I figured he was going to go see you, but I guess he didn't." Jennifer sighed inwardly, relieved that Kurama wasn't going to dig deeper, but she had the feeling he knew.

Jennifer had got lost in her memories of last night so she didn't notice when Kurama and Elizabeth stooped in front of her, causing her to run into Elizabeth. She was about to ask why they stopped when Kurama said, "Good afternoon, Hiei. What brings you here?"

Jennifer gasped and went around the two to see Hiei standing by the black sportster with his arms folded across his chest, the familiar smirk adorning his face telling of a good mood. He was wearing black biker boots, dark blue jeans, and a black leatherduster (long jacket). His katana hung at his side like usual. Jennifer blushed as she saw that theduster was open revealing the whole of his toned torso. She averted her gaze reluctantly to look at the bike. Its main color was ebony as dark as the night. On the fenders were painted bloody katanas. On the tank was painted a purple spirit-darkness dragon, its red eyes piercing through one's soul like Hiei's.

Hiei uncrossed his arms and walked up to Jennifer. He offered her his hand has he had done last night. Jennifer was about to take it when she stopped and turned to Kurama. She took her gym bag from him and pulled out her whip and its clip, clipping them to her jeans. She returned the bag to Kurama with a smile. "You don't mind do you?" Kurama shook his head, taking the bag then stepping back with Elizabeth. Hiei had already boarded the motorcycle and started it up. Jennifer hopped on with ease, having ridden many a time, and settled on the bitch seat, her back against the back bar. She waved to her friends as Hiei rode off down the street.

* * *

The Harley roared through the town, catching many an eye. Jennifer was no longer leaning back as she had been at first. Wanting to be closer to Hiei, she had moved foreword, pressing body against his back; her arms were wrapped about his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. It seemed too perfect to her to be doing something she loved as much as this with a guy she was falling in love with more and more. 

The wind seemed to race the two as they rode out of city limits. Jennifer reveled in the wonderful feeling of freedom this always gave her. It had been a couple years since she was on the back of a bike, but the feeling never left one's heart and the intensity never lowered.

Evening was beginning to fall, and Hiei seemed to be taking her somewhere in particular. As Jennifer watched the scenery, clumps of trees soon vanished giving way to the beach and ocean. Jennifer gasped as she saw the sun setting into the water. She leaned up, putting her mouth close to Hiei's ear so he could hear her. "Oh, Hiei, this is so perfect! Thank you!"

* * *

Back in town, the black sportster pulled up in front of the Minamino household and parked, its two riders getting off. Hiei took Jennifer in his arms and spun around with her for a moment as she laughed then carried her to the porch. He set her on her feet again. 

"Did you have fun?" Hiei asked. His reply was a kiss on the cheek then a smiling Jennifer before she hurried into the house. Hiei followed her, his hands in his pockets and a smirk upon his lips.

Inside, Elizabeth and Kurama had come to greet Jennifer. Elizabeth was begging to know what happened, but Jennifer refused to say.

"Jennifer, there's something you need to know before you meet my mom," Kurama told her. Jennifer nodded, the smile fading from her face as everyone became serious. Hiei had joined the group, his face emotionless once more. "Kurama is a nickname that my mother does not know about. When around her, call me Suichi. Ok?" Jennifer nodded again in understanding then followed him and the others into thedining roomwhere a dark-haired woman was setting the table. She turned see them enter. "Mother, this is Jennifer. She'll be staying with us like Elizabeth."

Jennifer smiled sweetly at the kind-looking woman. The woman was frail but very friendly and generous looking. Her black hair was probably chin length, but any that hung past the base of her head was flipped up and pinned in place at the back of her head. She had gentle, green eyes like Kurama's. "Welcome," the woman said then her gaze went to Hiei. "Oh, Hiei, and will you be joining us for dinner?" Hiei shrugged. Apparently he was a little less reserved around Kurama's mother, out of respect for Kurama. Mrs. Minamino set another place at the table and gestured for them to sit down. Each took a seat.

Elizabeth and Jennifer sat on one side of the table; Kurama and Hiei sat across them. Mrs. Minamino sat at the head of the table. She served the food and struck up a conversation. "So, girls, Suichi tells me that you are in an exchange program. What school will you be attending?"

"I don't know," Jennifer said, "but we're supposed to meet a Miss Yukimura."

"Oh, well you've already met her," Kurama said as he looked up from his food.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kayko," Hiei simply stated as he continued to eat. He looked up to see Jennifer smiling at him. "What?" This pulled the other two'sattention.Both gained a silly smile then continued to eat.

When everyone finished, Mrs. Minamino took up the plates and went to clean them. Elizabeth and Kurama were now looking to Jennifer and Hiei. Jennifer stood and approached Hiei who watched her curiously. "What?" he asked as he noticed she was smiling mischievously. Jennifer sat down on his lap and smiled before running her tongue along the side of his mouth, getting the bit of food that clung there. Hiei smiled before kissing her, his arms wrapping about her. They had both forgotten that Kurama and Elizabeth were there.

"That's enough you two," Kurama warned. They broke apart; Jennifer was blushing as she got off Hiei, who looked stunned. He got his composure back and walked with Jennifer into the living room. Kurama and Elizabeth followed.

* * *

Night had fallen and the two couples were the only ones up. Mrs. Minamino had gone to bed early. Kurama and Elizabeth were lying on the couch in each other's arms as they watched _Heartbreakers_. Kurama was kissing Elizabeth every so often, reminding her that he was falling for her. They had changed to their sleeping clothes; Kurama in a pair of black boxers with red roses on them and Elizabeth in an overly large red tee that said "Love Me" in black letters with white hearts around them. They were the only ones in the living room; Hiei and Jennifer were nowhere to be seen, at least nowhere in the house. 

Out in the back yard, the stars and moon shining above them, Jennifer and Hiei relaxed. Hiei was sitting on a branch ina tree, his clothing helping him blend in to the shadows. His blood-red eyes watched the girl he was falling in love with.

Jennifer had changed to a long silk nightgown with low neckline of white color. Her hair was wet from the shower she had taken and clung to her body. In the moonlight she looked like a spirit as she walked about Mrs. Minamino's garden. She stopped by the fishpond and sat down at its edge. She ran her fingers through the water causing ripples that broke up the reflection of the sky.

A sigh escaped Jennifer's lips as she glanced at the tree in which Hiei sat. She couldn't see him but had the feeling of where he was. She closed her eyes and thought about the water her hand rested in and how the reflection of the sky looked. Slowly, she lifted her hand from the water, but she could still fell it. She opened her eyes and gasped. There in her hand was a ball, a ball of water from the pond reflecting the sky just as the pond had.

"Hiei!" she cried as she stared at this strange object. Hiei turned his gaze to her from the moon that he had been looking at. He saw that Jennifer looked distraught and jumped down to join her. As he came closer he saw what was bothering her.

"Jennifer! How?" He said as she stood to face him, still holding the ball of water.

"I…I don't know. Just like I didn't know how I used telepathy last night or blocked you." She didn't look afraid but confused.

"Come on," Hiei said as he led her into the house.

_'How?'_ Jennifer thought as she walked with Hiei, his arm about her waist leading her. _'How am I doing this? What is happening to me?'_

_'There is only one explanation,'_ Hiei's voice rang through her head. _'We must get you to Koenma.'_

_'Who is Koenma?'_ Jennifer asked with telepathy.

_'I'll explain later.'_ Hieibroke the connection as they entered the living room. "Kurama, we have problems," Hiei said, his tone worried.

Kurama sat up and looked over the back of the couch to the two. "What is it Hiei?" he asked before seeing the water ball in Jennifer's hand. "Jennifer? Are you a?"

"She doesn't know," Hiei said cutting Kurama off. Kurama nodded and went to the phone. Elizabeth had looked to see what the commotion was and stared in amazement at her friend.

"I'll call Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke can get a hold of Botan. Meanwhile, Jennifer see if you can release it in the sink." Kurama proceeded to dial the number for Yusuke's house. Hiei led Jennifer into the kitchen, to the sink with Elizabeth behind them.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Hush,_ onna_. She needs to concentrate and relax." Hiei stood behind Jennifer, his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. _'Relax…'_ he told her telepathically _'Relax and concentrate on releasing the ball.'_

Jennifer slowly relaxed as she felt the wonderful touch of Hiei's hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and thought of the ball returning to liquid, running through her fingers. She felt the water run over her hand and opened her eyes to see the ball gone. She turned to Hiei and kissed him happily. Once they broke apart, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Hiei. I would have never been able to relax if it wasn't for you."

Minutes later Yusuke, Kazuma, and Botan had joined the group. Botan was talking into what looked like a pink compact mirror, and Jennifer could hear the sound of someone talking back but didn't pay much attention. She noticed that Elizabeth heard it too for she was mouthing to Jennifer "What are they talking about?" to which Jennifer just shrugged.

Botan closed the compact then looked to Jennifer who was sitting by the pond once more. Hiei was beside Jennifer, holding her in his arms to keep her relaxed; though he only knew her for two days, he knew that confusion was one of the few emotions that would get her worked up. His hands ran up and down her arms, keeping her calm. Elizabeth and Kurama stood behind them; Kurama stood behind Elizabeth with his arms around her waist, her own hands holding his, and his head on her shoulder. Yusuke stood nearby with his arms crossed across his chest, waiting impatiently; he was wearing green boxers and a white shirt he had thrown on. Kayko was with him, standing beside him and looking at Jennifer with worry; she was wearing a long, yellow, cotton nightgown. Kuwabara was the next in line, wearing only a pair of orange pajama pants; he looked as confused as Liz and just as impatient as Yusuke. Beside him stood a woman with long, sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing purple pajama pants and matching shirt. This was his older sister, Shizuru. In Kayko's arms was a blue penguin like animal with a tuft a black hair and ears as long as its body; she had said its name was Puu and that it was Yusuke's spirit beast, but Jennifer hadn't paid much attention to it. Botan herself was wearing a long, pink cotton nightgown.

"Ok," Botan said, "Koenma has given me some information on Jennifer, but first, he wants me to make sure this is the same girl by having her do a few things." Jennifer didn't reply to this; she had the feeling everything would be explained soon enough.

"Well, what's she got to do?" Yusuke asked.

"First, form the water ball she had done before," Botan said. Jennifer nodded and turned to the water. She closed her eyes and was about to put her hand in the water, but Botan stopped her. "No, you can't be in contact with it. Any low level could do it in contact with the water." Jennifer nodded again and held her hand out in front of her palm up. This time she pictured the water ball forming in her hand. She could feel it happening, and once finished, she opened her eyes and held the ball with interest.

"Whoa! So is she a demon?" Kuwabara blurted. Next thing he knew, he was soaked. Jennifer had thrown the water ball at him. "Hey!"

"She's getting the hang of it, it seems," Shizuru commented. Yusuke was laughing like crazy as was Elizabeth. Everyone else was smiling, including Hiei.

"Nice job, my little mage," Hiei whispered before kissing her neck, causing her blush.

"Actually, Hiei, that is what she is supposed to be: a mage," Botan said, "but we're not done yet. Jennifer, try to do something with the wind."

"Why don't you make Kayko's nightgown fly up?" Yusuke joked earning a slap from Kayko. Jennifer smiled, so glad that her new friends could be so calm, making her feel calm. She closed her eyes and thought of the wind blowing about her and Hiei. The wind picked up and blew gently in a twister about them. When Jennifer opened her, eyes she was surprised to see that the wind had a silver shine to it making it visible. She willed it away, and it stopped.

"Now, Earth. Kurama do you have the rose?" Kurama nodded and pulled a black rose from his hair.

"Why did you want black?" he asked as he handed it to Botan.

"Black is her power color; blood red is also but not as strongly," Botan explained as she handed the rose to Jennifer.

Jennifer twirled the rose in her fingers. "It's so beautiful."

"Just like you," Hiei whispered from behind her. Jennifer could feel Hiei shift as though looking at Kurama, "You better show her what's she's trying to do."

"Alright." Jennifer turned to look at Kurama. He was walking to an open area, leaving Elizabeth standing confused. Kurama pulled another rose from his hair, this one red. He spun around, bringing the rose down from his left shoulder to his right side. A few petals came loose but the main thing was how the rose had turned to a thorn covered whip. "That's all there is to it," he said with a smile as he walked back to the group.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to the whip he still held.

"Rose whip," Hiei answered for Kurama. He then stood up with Jennifer and released her. "Go ahead. I know you can do it." Jennifer nodded and stepped out into the open. She held the black rose at her left shoulder and closed here eyes. Concentrating on the rose turning to a whip she brought it down in front of her to her right side. It did indeed turn to a whip, but it was different from Kurama's green one; it had a dark look to it. The vine itself was black like the petals of the rose; the thorns were a blood red as if they had already caused injury.

"Looks like shehas a new toy to use on the shrimp," Kuwabara laughed. He found the whip cracking inches from his face causing him to jump. "Ok, ok, I get the point."

"Remember, she knows how to use whips already," Kurama pointed out. "Don't forget what happened last night." Jennifer saw all who were present that night shiver at the memory of her anger, all except Hiei who was smiling at her with pride.

"That reminds me," Botan said to change the subject. "Are we ready for Fire? Get your whip, Jennifer." Jennifer rolled up the rose whip and placed it by the pond where it turned back to a black rose. She picked up her leather whip that she had brought out by Botan's request. "Ok, first we're going to try cold-fireballs. Cold fire is a blue flame that doesn't burn. According to Koenma, it would be your specialty fire, Jennifer. Try it." Jennifer nodded and held out her left hand. She closed her eyes again and pictured a ball of blue fire floating above her hand. When she opened here eyes the ball was there. Testing it a bit she willed the ball to fly about the group, which it did before it went out at her force.

"Good," said Botan happily. "Everything's going right. Now you need to do three things with your whip. First, change it to a rose whip, second, a cold fire whip, and lastly, a shadow whipyour specialty."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! I get the cold fire and rose whip, but what in the world is a shadow whip?" Yusuke inquired.

"_Baka_," Hiei muttered from where he stood, "a shadow whip is one of the strongest weapons in the three worlds. It is a whip formed by shadows; any wound caused by it almost never heals. Only the person who controlled the whip can heal the wound; it won't heal over time. And then the person has to be in complete control of the whip."

"Correct, Hiei," Botan said, "and if a demon can form one they are considered high B level, but if they can fully control it they aremid-A level. Mages are not demons, mind you, but they are classified like demons are."

"Whoa! Maybe we should all take cover," Kuwabara suggested.

"Do you not trust me?" Jennifer asked, having not spoken since this started.

"Well…uh…." Kuwabara stuttered. Jennifer sighed and waved him away. Kuwabara just stood there, looking as though he was afraid to move, but after receiving a glare from Jennifer, he ran into the house.

"You girls should go, too. We can help her if she can't control it, but you would be in danger," Kurama said. Elizabeth, Kayko, and Shizuru nodded and followed Kuwabara into the house. As they disappeared into the house,only to be seen in one of the windows watchingan old-looking woman exited. She had long, dull pink hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a strange fighting outfit and was inches shorter than Hiei.

"Koenma tells me that we might have a new detective," she said as she approached the group.

"Genkai, you old hag, you might just have a new student," Yusuke said with a smile.

"Shut up, idiot. Explain, Botan," Genkai commanded.

"Well, she's doing everything right so far. She isjust about to do her three elemental whips." Botan gestured to Jennifer.

"Well, get on with it," Genkai told her. Jen looked to Hiei who nodded; she then went out into the open again. Jennifer took a bracing stance and raised her whip, ready to crack it. She pictured the rose whip and cracked the whip once. Upon opening her eyes, she saw that she held a rose whip like the first one. "Next," Genkai demanded. Jennifer closed her eyes again picturing her leather whip engulfed in cold fire that stopped at the handle. She cracked the whip again and opened her eyes to see exactly what she had envisioned. She looked to the group. They were all smiling but were nervous. Yusuke took a bracing stance and held his right hand in the shape of a gun, and pointed at her. Kurama stood toYusuke's right, his rose whip ready to strike. And Hiei, emotionless yet again, stood to Yusuke's left with his katana drawn and ready to attack.

_'Boy do they trust me,'_ Jennifer thought. _'Of course I wouldn't trust myself either.'_ Her thoughts were broken by Genkai's voice. "Good luck." Jennifer turned to the house to see Genkai and Botan standing with Elizabeth, Kayko and Puu, and Shizuru at the back door. All, but Genkai, were smiling reassuringly but worriedly.

Jennifer breathed deeply then took her postion. Her eyes closed; she envisioned her leather whip wrapped in black shadows, shadows that would extend, shadows that would fight, shadows that obeyed her every movement and mental command. Slowly she brought the fire whip up and with a quick movement the whip cracked and the blue flames changed to black shadows. She opened her eyes to see her work. She then heard Genkai yell, "Now!"

Jennifer looked up to see Yusuke shoot a blast of blue spirit energy at her. _'Take out the spirit bullet,'_ Jennifer thought as she struck out with the whip. The shadows extended to meet Yusuke's blast and slice it in half, causing the energy to disperse. The shadows returned to the whip. But now wasn't the time to celebratebecause Kurama was running at her, striking out with his rose whip. _'Wrap withKurama's whip,'_ Jennifer thought as she struck out while jumping out of the way of Kurama's attack. Her shadow whip entangled in his, and she gave a quick jerk, pulling it from his grasp. The handle flew up, and she caught it in her left hand.

Tension filled the air as everyone looked from Jennifer to Hiei. Their gazes were locked; their intimate moments meant nothing currently because this was a battle. Jennifer tossed Kurama's whip to the side, where it returned to its rose form, before running at Hiei. _'Wrap,'_ Jennifer thought as she struck out but was surprised as Hiei disappeared. He reappeared behind her and hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his katana. It didn'tknock her outas he hoped it would. The two jumped away from each other, their stare down commencing again before they ran at each other again. Hiei dodged Jennifer's attack once more and caught her in the side with his katana. They stood apart once more, Jennifer clutching her side with her free hand. "I'm sorry Hiei," she whispered as she ran at him again. Hiei ran to meet her, using his speed at the last second to jump behind her. Jennifer had been expecting this and turned, her whip wrapping about his leg. Hiei cried out as the shadows cut and burned into his flesh. He fell to the ground, the coils of the whip still about his leg._ 'Enough,'_ Jennifer thought, and the whip unwrapped and rolled up in her hand on its own. 'Change back' was her last command, the whip returning to its less harmful leather form.

Jennifer rushed to Hiei who still lay on the ground, cringing in pain. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I am so sorry. I had to do it."

"I know," he gasped as he reached for her hand. She helped him sit up. The others had joined them and now stood around them. They all looked at Hiei's right leg. Blood flowed from the perfect cut matching exactly where the whip had coiled. The flesh around the long cut was burned. The blood soaked what was left of his jeans and the grass beneath his leg.

"Only you can heal him, Jennifer. And you'll have to do it soon, or he'll bleed to death," Botan whimpered. Jennifer nodded and placed her hands on Hiei's leg; she heard him hiss at the pain, butthis had to be done. She closed her eyes and saw the wounds healing, closing. She could feel energy leave her and enter Hiei's leg. When she felt that it was complete, she opened her eyes and saw that the wounds had healed, but there was a scar of the wound.

"They always leave scars," Genkai said, "a memory of the dangerous fight and the mercy of the fighter."

* * *

In the living room, Jennifer lay on the couch in only her underwear and bra. The girls and Hiei were the only ones in the room. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara waited in the kitchen. Hiei was wrapping Jennifer's wound. She had healed it somewhat to stop the bleeding but refused to heal it completely. "I will not overuse my new abilities," she had said when Hiei asked why. 

Botan was talking with Koenma on the compact. "Yes, she did it all...Yes, even made and controlled the shadow whip...I see...Ok, I'll tell them...Huh?...Yeah, Genkai is here." Botan passed the compact to Genkai.

"Yes, Koenma, she is very powerful...She dispersed Urameshi's spirit gun, pulled Kurama's whip from him, and wounded Hiei...Not to worry, she healed him; from what I have witnessed she wouldn't have let him died no matter what...She came out with one wound by Hiei...Yes, she healed it enough to stop the bleeding but refuses to heal it any further saying it's a misuse of her abilities...Yes, Hiei is wrapping her up right now...I see. She will be there tomorrow, after her classes." With that Genkai closed up the compact and handed it to Botan. She turned to the group. "Koenma wants to see her tomorrow."

Hiei finished wrapping Jennifer's woundand helped her up. "Thanks, Hiei." She pulled her nightgown back on, happening to catch the slight disappointment that shone in Hiei's eyes. _'Maybe some other time,'_ she told him with telepathy. "Ok, boys, you can come in!" She called toward the kitchen.

The three boys entered and took places in the living room. Jennifer was sitting on Hiei's lap, now, on the couch, relaxed in his arms, looking as though she could fall asleep there; her whip and his katana lay on the floor next to the couch. Kurama sat down on the couch as well, and Elizabeth sat down in his lap, catching him off guard for a moment; after she kissed him on the cheek, he relaxed and wrapped his arms about her. Kuwabara sat in an armchair, making kissing faces at the two couples; he immediately stopped when he saw it did nothing to them becauseboth couples were kissing passionately, taking his advice.

"Enough, you four," Yusuke said from his seat in another armchair. Kayko was curled up on his lap, having fallen asleep quite quickly. Puu flew from Kayko's arms to sit on top of Yusuke's head, which caused everyone who was awake to laugh. Shizuru was leaning against the back of Kazuma's chair, teasing him every now and then. Botan and Genkai were sitting on the floor facing everyone.

"Bet your missing Yukina right now, eh baby brother," Shizuru teased, pointing out the fact that Kuwabara was the only guy without a girl. Jennifer was surprised when Hiei pushed her away from him gently upon hearing this. Jennifer could feel that he wasn't happy about something and settled for curling up in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Kurama also pushed Elizabeth away, glancing at Hiei with concern.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Elizabeth asked, not settling like Jennifer had.

"I'll tell you later, with Hiei's permission of course," Kurama answered, looking to Hiei.

"Hn, go ahead. She'll find out sooner or later." This worried Elizabeth as well as Jennifer, though Jennifer didn't show it as Elizabeth did. Kurama proceeded to calm Elizabeth by holding her gently against him. Jennifer was looking at Hiei's cold face; he seemed to be staring into nothing. _'Yukina is my sister. The idiot is in love with her. She doesn't know I am her brother nor does the idiot I want it to stay that way,'_ he told her telepathically. Jennifer nodded and relaxed against him again, her eyes now on Genkai and Botan.

"Down to business," Botan said. Botan picked up a video tape off the top of the TV. "Koenma sent this while you were healing Hiei, Jennifer. I found it on the kitchen table; it is definitely from him." She popped the video into the VCR and hit play. For a moment there was static then the picture appeared. It was of a teenage boy with short brown hair, a blue outfit and red scarf, a blue pacifier, and the word Jr. on his forehead. "Hello team, Genkai, Jennifer. I am Koenma, Ruler of Spirit World. This video will explain everything to you, Jennifer." The video went through explaining a lot about Spirit World andthe team'sprevious assignments. "The current team members you already know: Spirit Detective-Yusuke Urameshi,Sidekick-Kazuma Kuwabara, Demon-Yoko Kurama, and Fire Apparition-Hiei. You, Jennifer, are a rare type of human called a mage. Humans have referred their special spirit energy as magic for many centuries. They can control the elements,mainly Earth, Fire, Water, and Windbut each mage can control a sub-element; yours is shadow, the hardest to control. Just as demons are classified, so are mages. After hearing of your skills, you have been classified as a High A level. Congratulations. You will probably reach the highest level with training. Thus I offer you the option of joining the team and training with them and Genkai. You can tell me your answer tomorrow when we meet. Good bye and good night." The video ended, and Botan turned off the TV.

"So, Jennifer is an A level mage? And she's to meet this Koenma tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked. The team turned to her surprised. "What?"

"You weren't supposed to be able to see that. Only humans with high spirit awareness, demons, mages, apparitions, and such can," Kurama explained. "You must have high spirit awareness, like Kuwabara does." Elizabeth just shrugged.

Jennifer looked up at Hiei, staring into his eyes. "So you're a fire apparition?" Hiei nodded. "Hiei…what's under your bandana? I feel a great amount of power coming from it."

Hiei sighed. "A jagan eye, a third eye that adds to my power." Jennifer nodded and said no more, just curled up and closed her eyes as she relaxed against Hiei's bare chest. He had removed his jacket hours ago, and it lay on the back of the couch.

Elizabeth was now looking at Kurama. "So your real name's Yoko Kurama?" He nodded and proceeded to tell both girls of his past. He spoke quickly of how, as a spirit fox, he became bored and gained demon like intelligence as well as a favoring of precious items. He told of how, being a bandit most of his life, he was soon chased down and almost caught until he used is last bit of energy to get to the human world, taking shelter in the womb of a pregnant woman and growing to be the man before them.

"You aren't afraid are you?" he asked Elizabeth when he was finished. She shook her head and yawned. "It is late. We should rest. Botan you'll be leaving with Genkai I suppose." Botan nodded. "The rest of you can stay here if you like. My mother shall fix breakfast in the morning." Everyone nodded.

Kayko was already asleep in Yusuke's lap so he just relaxed in the chair and fell asleep, Puu sleeping on his head. Kuwabara settled in his chair for the night's sleep. Botan and Genkai left out the front door to head back to Spirit World. Kurama lifted Elizabeth up in his arms as she smiled at him. He stood by the stairs, waiting for Hiei. Hiei carefully stood up with the nowsleeping Jennifer in his arms. Once everyone else was off the couch, Shizuru laid down on it and fell asleep.

Kurama and Hiei carried the girls up stairs and into the guest room. There were two beds ready for them. Kurama put Elizabeth down gently ona bed and pulled the covers up over her. "Pleasant dreams, my rose," he said before kissing her gently on the lips. Elizabeth returned the kiss eagerly. Kurama then remained sitting on the side of the bed, he and Elizabeth watching Hiei.

Hiei had laid Jennifer gently on the ohterbed and tucked her in. He was sitting on the edge beside her, watching her sleep so peacefully. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. As he stood to leave, he felt a hand on his wrist. "Wait…" he heard Jennifer whisper in her sleep. Hiei was confused and looked to Kurama who shrugged; he then looked down at the sleeping Jennifer who still held his wrist. He sat back down.

"What is it, my mage?" he asked.

"I...I love you, Hiei…" Jennifer's hand fell away from his wrist as she slipped into a deep rest. Hiei sat stunned for he had never heard those words before, at least that he could remember. A smile, a true smile, appeared on his lips. He did not notice that Kurama had left the room and that Elizabeth had snuck out after him, probably planning on sleeping with him in his bed. Hiei simply climbed into bed with Jennifer and slept with her in his arms.

* * *

The nextmorning Jennifer was awoke by Elizabeth barging in and yelling, "Wake up, you love birds! We're going to be late for school." Jennifer opened her eyes to look at Elizabeth wearing a blue collared shirt and blue skirt, standing in front of her. A briefcase-style book bag was held in her hands. 

"What in the world are you wearing?" Jennifer said sleepily. She had yet to notice that Hiei was asleep behind her with his arm around her. "And what's with the lovebirds?"

"She is wearing our school uniform; here's yours." Kayko had entered and held up a similar outfit. She was wearing the same outfit but with a yellow scarf. "And she is talking about you and Hiei." Jennifer looked at them in quizzical fashion then realized that there was an arm around her. She rolled over to find Hiei sleeping peacefully beside her. Jennifer smiled then slipped out of his grasp.

"Give me that stupid thing," she said, taking the uniform from Kayko. Kayko and Elizabeth left, and Jennifer closed the door. She began to change into the outfit.

Hiei awoke and noticed that he no longer felt Jennifer beside him. He heard movement nearby and opened one eye. He blushed furiously as he saw a naked Jennifer getting dressed. He made no movement whatsoever, fighting with himself over whether to stop looking or not.

Jennifer finished putting on her bra and panties and turned. She smiled slyly when she noticed that Hiei's face was red. _'Someone is not asleep anymore,'_ she thought, even thought both of Hiei's eyes were closed by now. Slowly and quietly she moved to the bed, crawling onto it and leaning over the "sleeping" Hiei. She gently rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips. Bending down, she kissed his neck then moved to his shoulders causing him to moan with pleasure. Jennifer sat back up and giggled. "Busted," she said teasingly. Hiei opened his eyes and smirked at the barely dressed mage that was sitting on him. Jennifer was about to get up when Hiei pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue ran over her lips, asking entrance. She parted her lips, enjoying the feeling of his tongue intertwining with hers. Both were so lost in the moment that they didn't hear the door open. They quickly parted as they heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Whoa! Slow it down, short stuff. You've only known her for two nights!" Kuwabara was standing in the doorway wearing a blue boy's uniform. Jennifer felt Hiei push her off him, and next thing she knew, he had Kuwabara up against the wall with his katana against his neck. Kuwabara looked totally terrified for Hiei did not look as though he were bluffing this time.

Footsteps were easily heard on the stairs as Yusuke, Kurama, Kayko, and Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. It didn't take them long to figure out what had happened with Jennifer sitting on the bed in only her bra and panties, Kuwabara up against the wall with Hiei's katana against his throat, and Hiei in only his jeans while about to kill Kuwabara. Jennifer was making no move to stop Hiei.

"Hiei, enough," Kurama was saying as he pulled Hiei away from Kuwabara. "He knows no better and is jealous. Let him be."

Hiei muttered to himself and walked out the door. Kayko shooed the boys out the door, and she and Elizabeth helped Jennifer ready. Downstairs the boys were waiting as the girls appeared at the top of the stairs. Jennifer noticed that Hiei had put his boots andduster back on and was now staring at her, admiring the shortness of the school uniform skirt. She also saw that Yusuke was wearing a greenoutfit and carried the same type of book bag as Elizabeth, Kayko, and Kazuma. Kurama was in purple boy's uniform.

"How many schools are we split up between?" Jennifer asked as Kayko handed her a bag and Hiei gave her her whip. Jennifer clipped her whip to her bag. About that moment, she noticed that Yusuke had Puu tied to his own bag like a stuffed animal.

"Only two," Kayko explained. "Yusuke and Kuwabara go to school with us, though Yusuke never wears the uniform. Kurama goes to a separate school. And Hiei doesn't go to any." Jennifer nodded in understanding as the group left Kurama's house.

* * *

School was not all that fun. Jennifer and Elizabeth had the exact same classes. Their day was fully spent with either the punk or the idiot, sometimes both. Occasionally Kayko was with them, giving them a break form the two's antics. At lunch, Jennifer relaxed outside, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the cool breeze of the October air and the shade of the tree she sat under. But her quiet time was interrupted as the others joined her. 

"How you liking school so far?" Yusuke asked.

"Sucks," Elizabeth replied.

"No wonder you and I get along," Yusuke added. He looked to Jennifer but saw that she wasn't going to answer. "What's with her?" Elizabeth shrugged as she looked to her meditative friend. Kazuma also showed no signs of knowing, thoughit was obvious he wouldn't.

"Hiei…" they heard her whisper.

"She's asleep and dreaming of the shrimp!" Kuwabara exclaimed before breaking into a fit of chuckles.

"I don't know," Elizabeth commented. At that moment, Kuwabara found he was soaked once more. This caused Liz and Yusuke to laugh. Jennifer had not been sleeping but thinking and hadn't meant to utter the name of the one she had fallen in love with. Annoyed by Kuwabara's comment, she had formed a quick water ball and threw it at him without anyone else noticing.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as was the rest of the week. Jennifer had not seen Hiei since Monday morning, when he had walked with her and the others to school. Elizabeth had been getting into the habit of sleeping in Kurama's room, leaving the guest room to Jennifer. Monday evening, Jennifer had met with Koenma and accepted his proposition.

The end of October came;it was that weekend, and All Hallows Eve was to be celebrated. Koenma was holding a party for the evening, and all, including Elizabeth, were invited.

* * *

The night had been long and dissatisfying for Jennifer. She stood to one corner as she watched her friends. Yusuke, dressed to look like a Sherlock Holmes detective, was dancing with a happy Kayko, who was dressed in some of Jennifer's leather to look like a biker. Elizabeth, dressed as a classic witch without the hideous face, was talking and having a blast with Kurama, who had taken a decent amount of his transforming potion to last himuntil midnight; he looked amazing in the toga style clothing with his long white hair, white fox ears and tail. Elizabeth seemed captivated by him. Kuwabara, dressed as a karate black belt, had been spending his night with an aqua haired girl with red eyes whom Jennifer had guessed to be Yukina.Yukina was dressed in an elegant ice-blue gown and tiaraa regular ice princess. Koenma was running around in his teen form that Jennifer had learned was a disguise; his true form looked like a young toddler. Botan was dressed as a cat wearing a pink streamline cat suit and with blue tail and ears to match her hair. Many a demon, ogre, and other employees of Koenma were there, but the one person whom Jennifer had hoped to see had not appeared. 

A blood red gown with corset style top formed to Jennifer; the sleeves were belled and the dress looked beautiful on her, or so everyone had said. A black cloak draped her shoulders, the hood down letting her hair fall about her face. Black eye shadow and blood-red lipstick was the only makeup, making her face look even paler. Jennifer even had her whip, which hung at her side by the sash tied around her waist, hidden by the cloak.

A sigh, so full of disappointment, escaped her as Jennifer pulled the hood of her cloak up, hiding her face from the world. She was just about to wish Koenma a goodnight and leave when she turned to face a demonan angelic to be exact. Kurama had told her of them. _"Angelic demons have the appearance of angels with their to-good-to-be-true good looks and wings. Some have a dark look where there wings are leathery and bat like; and others are the true embodiment of the humans' angels with their feathered white wings. But no matter from which side they come, they are always considered bad. Very few have ever been able to do good, though there are couple who are spies for Koenma. All have the same perfect charm and know all the ways of romance with which they seduce the opposite sex; it's a game to them. Only the victims' true love, the person who they love for both their perfect-ness and their flaws, can break the spell of the angelic,"_ Kurama's words rang through her memory.

This one was the perfect angel type with his shoulder length golden hair, sky-blue eyes, and white wings. He wore a white robe making him look more like the angels of the Christian religion. He offered his hand to her, asking for a dance. Entranced by this new development, Jennifer allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floorand into a formal dance.

"So, you are the new Spirit Detective everyone is raving about. They say you are powerful, but theyleft out howbeautiful you are. How about we lower that hood?" the angelic reached up to lower the hood of Jennifer's cloak, but she pushed his hand away from it, showing she wanted it kept up. The angelic shrugged and continued dancing, his voice wrapping about her, testing her. "Come, you looked so sad earlier. Let me make it better…" He leaned in to kiss her, reaching up to lower the hood. Jennifer did not fight this time, having been caught in his spell.

All of a sudden the angelic stopped, looking around. The spell on Jennifer broke, and she pulled away from him as she noticed what was going on. The room had fallen silent; all eyes were on the double doors that let out into the hall. Jennifercould see the crowd slowly parting, allowing someone through. The people closest to her parted to reveal the one who had called the attention of the room so suddenly.

A medieval prince, or so he was dressed as with a white under shirt, black pants, anda black vestvest, had entered the party. A black mask covered his face; only his smirk and his blood red eyes were visible. His hair was long and as dark as the night outside, pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his head. Only two things were out of place: the white bandana,which wrapped about his forehead and disappeared beneath his hair as if put on when his hair was held out of the way, and his sword, which was a katana, not a medieval saber or broadsword.

This mysterious newcomer stopped in front of Jennifer, whose cloak hood still hid her face. He extended his hand, and Jennifer took it, thinking that she had seen those piercing eyes before. The music started up again as Jennifer and the prince danced away from the lone angelic.

After a few dances, Jennifer needed a break, so the prince led her toward the refreshments. As they stood sipping their drinks, neither spoke; there was some kind of understanding between them that left nothing unsaid. Elizabeth and Kurama soon joined them.

"Jennifer, who's this? You're not cheating on Hiei, are you?" Elizabeth teased upon spotting the prince. Jennifer just shook her head.

"He's only a dance partner. Much better than the angelic that had a hold of me a few moments ago."

"An angelic? But how did you get away?" Kurama inquired with interest.

Jennifer shrugged. "The spell was broken when he appeared." She gestured to the prince who had remained quiet. Kurama looked to him, his eyes looking over the short companion of the mage, and a smile adorned his lips.

"I see," he simply said before leading Elizabeth out onto the dance floor. Jennifer could see Liz asking Kurama questions. She saw Kurama answer and a smile adorn her friend's face.

Jennifer turned to see the prince walking away. She quickly caught up with him and saw him smile as if he had been expecting her to do that. She shrugged it off and followed him outside.

The moon was close to its half phase by now, and the stars seemed to shine all the brighter. Jennifer's eyes were on night sky, so she didn't notice that her prince had disappeared into the shadows of the forest that lay behind Koenma's palace. When she realized she was alone, she looked about and saw the path he had taken. His footprints lay within the rain-softened earth as if she were meant to follow. Jennifer conjured up a ball of cold fire to light the way and followed the tracks. Normally she wouldn't mind the darkness, but she needed to see the path.

Minutes passed, and Jennifer emerged from the trees into a clearing. A hot spring sat in the middle of the clearing, and there by it laid the prince's mask. Jennifer rushed over and picked the mask uponly tpfind a note taped to it. _Get in. I will join you soon. The Shadow_

Jennifer searched the tree line with her gaze but saw no sign of this "Shadow". She looked back to the warm water. It looked so inviting with the steam rising off it in the cool night air and the rose petals floating on its surface. Wait! Rose petals? There wasn't a single rose bush near by; how could the petals get here? Unless this was all planned.

Jennifer pondered this for a moment but had the feeling she could trust "The Shadow"; there was just something about him, something familiar.

Jennifer set the mask down again and untied her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Her hair fell in waves down her back now that it was free of the hood's confines once more. Jennifer then untied stringsof thedress, loosening the corset top, and slipped out of the dress. After removing the last bits of clothing, she slipped into the warm water and relaxed. The cold fireball hovered over the middle of the spring on Jennifer's command.

Jennifer had her eyes closed but heard and felt when another had entered the clearing. She listened to the sounds of them getting undressed and heard them get into the spring; Jennifer was partly thankful that the water covered her body up to her neck. She opened her eyes to see who "The Shadow" was but saw no one. This confused her until she felt a hand on her ankle, pulling her under. She managed to get a breath before going completely under.

As Jennifer sought the air above the water once more, she heard a chuckle. She opened her eyes again to see who it was but realized that the person was behind her when she felt their arms wrap about her. Lips began to caress her shoulder and collarbone moving to her neck then gently the mouth nipped her ear before whispering, "I've missed you, my mage." Dawning hit Jennifer at who this had been and who it still was.

"Hiei…" she whispered as he continued to suck on her neck. She turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. This kiss was their most passionate yet for there was much longing within both lovers, longing that would not be fulfilled that night.

For hours,the two of them enjoyed each other'skisses and touches.Both understood that their actions would go no further for now.

The couplethen lay on the soft grass. Hiei lay on his back; Jennifer laycurled up beside him with her head resting on his shoulder, her one hand under Hiei's waist andthe other on his chest. Hiei pillowed his head with one arm; the other was holding Jennifer about her bare waist. Jennifer's cloak served as a blanket for them, protecting them from the chilled air. The only light was that of the moon and stars for the ball of cold fire had gone out long ago.

Hiei sighed as he looked down at Jennifer. Her own gaze looked up at him with a smile. He returned the smile before speaking. "Jennifer, I feel so…right with you. Just being around you makes me so happy. Your beauty captivates me, your mysteriousness intrigues me, and I can't help but smile when I see you smile. You're even an amazing fighter; I'm not even jealous that you are ranked higher than I."

"What is your ranking?" Jennifer inquired.

"That's not important. What is important is that I've fallen in love with you."

"Hiei—" Jennifer was cut off by Hiei's lips on hers in one of his gentle kisses.

When they parted, Hiei smiled that rare true smile. "I already know…. you've already told me."

"Then I'll tell you again. I love you." It was obvious that Jennifer did not remember having confessed her feelings to Hiei while sleeping. Hiei kissed her again and told her to rest for morning would be coming soon and the others would be looking for them.

"I, for one, don't want the idiots finding us like this. We'd never hear the end of it," Hiei had said. Jennifer silently agreed as both slept under the stars.

* * *

Morning came, and Koenma's palace was in frenzy. The team had stayed the night in their personal rooms at the palace. It was only this morning that everyone had noticed that Jennifer had disappeared and had yet to returneveryone, that is, except for Kurama and Elizabeth who had ideas of where the young mage had taken off too or at least who with. Upon the discovery, Botan had rushed to Koenma who was calling the team together for a search. 

"We must find her!" he was telling what was left of the team. "If she fell into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous, especially since she hasn't learned all of her abilities!"

"She has more abilities!" Kuwabara whimpered in surprise.

"Yes, she does. But that's not the point right now! What is, is that we need to find her!"

"Calm down, Koenma. She is fine. I can personally promise you that," Kurama spoke up.

"And why do you say this?" Koenma asked, rounding on the fox demon that had returned to his human form.

"I will bet you anything that she is with Hiei right now, if not in the forest than on her way here."

"You're on, Kurama. But if you lose, you have to stay here in Spirit World and train for a month with no visitors." At this last part, Koenma looked to Elizabeth who stood beside Kurama.

"No fair!" she shrieked but was silenced by Kurama. He gave her a reassuring smile, so she just pouted and waited.

"So why do you think she's with hot-head?" Yusuke asked as he paced the room moments later.

"Simple, I saw her leave the party with him last night."

"But Hiei was never at the ball," Botan pointed out. "None of us saw him." Yusuke, Kazuma, and Koenma nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but you did. You just did not recognize him, nor did she at first. You all saw that masked prince?"

"That was he!" Koenma exclaimed. Kurama nodded and watched as Koenma slinked back into his chair. "What do I owe you, Kurama?"

"Sir?" inquired George, the blue ogre assistant of Koenma's.

"I saw Jennifer with him last night but had no idea who it was. I took it as someone she knew for the way she was acting around him, so I thought nothing of it," Koenma explained. His hand was over his eyes, not wanting to face his stupidity.

"You weren't the only one who didn't recognize him," Kurama pointed out, "and as for payment, I ask for exclusive rights to train Jennifer in the Earth element."

"Granted," Koenma said with a wave of the hand. "You were going to get them anyway. Genkai wanted it that way." Kurama nodded then smiled.

"I hear them coming."

All now heard the sound that had reached Kurama's sharp hearing so early: singing. Jennifer's voice rang through the halls, Hiei's harmonizing with it perfectly.

"Get your motor running…Head out on highway…Looking for adventure…And whatever comes our way...Yeah darling gonna make it happen, take the world in a love embrace…Fire all your guns at once and explode into space...Like a true nature's child...We were born, born to be wild...We can climb so high...I never wanna die…Born to be wild…Born to be wild…"

Laughter followed the song as the two walked in, arm-in-arm. They stopped suddenly seeing that the whole team was there, staring at them as if they had never seen anything like them. Jennifer was wearing her dress once again; her hair was still slightly damp and hung loosely about her shoulders. Her cloak, which was damp from covering their wet bodies last night, hung over her left shoulder, and her whip was held to her side by the red sash she was wearing last night. Her right arm was linked with Hiei's left. Hiei was wearing the prince costume from last night, the mask held in his right hand. His hair was down completely, hanging about his face just reaching past his shoulders. His katana was at his side.

Hiei's attitude returned as he glared at the awestruck group that stood with mouths gaping and eyes wide. "_Bakas_," he muttered as he unlinked with Jennifer and walked over to a corner,leanina against thewallas he often did. His arms crossed across his chest as he closed his eyes.

Jennifer smirked at his actions and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek and relaxing him some. She then joined the group, plopping down on the couch, whichwas against one wall,in between Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Are you all going to stare all day or what?" she asked sarcastically. Everyone seemed to snap out of it at her words.

"Do we even want to know where you two were or what you did?" Koenma asked. Jennifer shrugged. "Next time, leave a note or something so we are not going crazy looking for you."

"You're starting to sound like a father," Elizabeth pointed out as shesat on thearm of the couch.

Koenma just blushed. "All of you are dismissed, except Jennifer." The team left the room, including Hiei, only to stand outside the door eavesdropping. "Jennifer, we'll have to start your training soon. Genkai wants to start as soon as possible. It would mean staying here for probably about a month to train." Jennifer nodded. "I see you are okay with this, so you may go."

Outside the doors, Jennifer watched a domino effect as the team fell over. Hiei, who had been at the back, managed to jump out of the way in time putting Kuwabara on the bottom. "Get off!" he yelled as everyone else, including Hiei, broke into laughter. Once everyone was on his or her feet again, the issue of training was spoken about. Plans were made that upon Jennifer's return, celebration would commence.

* * *

"Uh!" Jennifer collapsed on her bed at Kurama's. She had just gone through the last day of her training that had been a series of tests making sure she was ready. According to Koenma, now that she knew how to attack and attack hard with the elements, she was now ranked as a low S level. After this news, Koenma had provided a portal back to the human world for Jennifer. She had gone straight to Kurama's house only to find Mrs. Minamino there to welcome her and send her to bed to rest; Jennifer hadno idea what excuse they had used with her.The others were at school, and no telling where Hiei was. Jennifer didn't care right then; all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

"Hey, she's waking up," Jennifer heard Yusuke say. She opened her brown eyes to see Yusuke sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at her. Jennifer sat up and clutched her head as a wave of dizziness went though her. She groaned lightly before looking around the room. It seemed to be only Yusuke and Kazuma with her; Kuwabara was sitting on the other bed. 

"They left you two idiots in my room...alone?" Jennifer questioned as she got up. She went to the full-length mirror to make sure that they hadn't done anything. Nothing was different; her hair was still braided, her clothes still on, no weird marks or such, and her whip—looking worse with wear—still hung at her side.

"Nah, they left Yukina here, too," Yusuke pointed out, gesturing to the corner where Yukina sat reading one of Jennifer's printed stories.Yukina looked up from the folder that contained it and smiled at Jennifer then went back to reading. Jennifer smiled as well before turning to the boys.

"Out, both of you. I need to change."

"Which reminds me, short stuff said to give this to you," Kuwabara said, tossing a box at Jennifer, which she caught perfectly. Kuwabara sat stunned before Yukina, who also left while closing the door behind her, shooed him and Yusuke out.

Jennifer looked at the black box; a red ribbon decorated it. She smiled as she opened the box. A gasp escaped her lips. A new whip, of better make then her first, was rolled up in the box; on it's handle was a demon mark—a katana and dragon. Jennifer carefully lifted the leather whip from its box and looked at the mark; she had the feeling that it had been made by Hiei himself. She unrolled the whip and gave it a good crack, the sound echoing off the bedroom walls causing Jennifer to smile. She then rolled it back up and set it on the bed, turning back to the box.

The next item was a pair of tight black leather pants, similar to her own pair; but when Jennifer put them on, she found that they permitted movement as if meant to be fought in. The last item was a black leather bra-style top that fit perfectly.

Jennifer smiled, as she looked herself over, her new whip clipped to her side and her new outfit fitting her perfectly. She was also wearing her flame boots. Turning away from the mirror she saw a card lying in the box. She picked it up and red it: _To my enchanting mistress. May these times become useful in the days and nights to come. From your shadow. _

Jennifer smirked at this. She understood the days as this being an outfit for fighting, and she understood the nights all to well. She giggled some before putting the box and card away. She then went downstairs to greet the others.

* * *

Hiei was sleeping on the couch, wearing only a pair of black jeans, when the crack of a whip woke him with a start. He sat up to see a smiling Jennifer standing behind the couch in the outfit he had bought her, the whip he had made in her hands. 

Hiei grabbed Jennifer and pulled her over the couch, causing her to lie on top of him as they kissed. When she pulled away, both were smiling.

"I've missed you," She whispered before kissing him again. She already knew that he had missed her. The couple quickly pulled apart as water splashed over them. Kuwabara and Yusuke were throwing water balloons at them. "You idiots!" Jennifer yelled. "This is leather! Are you trying to ruin it?" With that she ran to the bathroom to dry off.

Hiei glared at the two idiots as they were rolling on the floor laughing. Why couldn't they just let him and Jennifer be?

"You know, shrimp, you look better like that!' Kuwabara laughed, pointing out that Hiei's hair was down once more from the water. Hiei growled before heading towards the bathroom as well.

Jennifer had just finished drying off the leather in time and was returning her whip to its clip at her side when she noticed Hiei enter the bathroom. She smiled and turned from the mirror with towel in hand, her eyes on his soaked hair. "Here let me help you," she giggled as she began to dry off his hair. Moment's later Hiei's hair was back to normal, and the two left for the living room.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were telling Yukina, Kayko, Elizabeth, and Kurama about what had happened when Jennifer and Hiei joined them. "You should have seen them," Yusuke was saying. "They were acting like they hadn't seen each other in years."

"Trust me, Yusuke, it has felt like years," Jennifer said as she plopped down in one of the armchairs. She lay across the arms of the chair comfortably. Hiei leaned against the back of the chair, smiling down at her; Jennifer could see the agreement in his eyes.

"Ha, ha, see you got him upright again," Kuwabara pointed out from where he sat on the floor, meaning Hiei's hair.

Jennifer shrugged. "It's not that hard to do. Just got to have the right touch." She regretted her wording almost immediately as Elizabeth burst into a fit of giggles. Jennifer grabbed a pillow from underneath her and threw it at the laughing Elizabeth, hitting Kurama as well. "You and your perverted mind."

"What did I do?"Kurama asked as he picked up the pillow.

"Your in love with her," Jennifer said teasingly. Yusuke aw-ed and found the pillow in his face. Kuwabara was laughing at Yusuke when Yusuke threw the pillow at him.

"Pillow fight!" Yusuke called as he threw more pillows. It did end up as one big pillow fight, separated between the couples. After a moment, there was break in the fight in which at least one person on each team held a pillow, trying to decide who to throw it at.

"Stay behind me, Yukina. I'll protect you," Kuwabara said earning him a barrage of pillows thus ending the fight. Everyone was laughing as Mrs. Minamino walked in with a bowl of popcorn and some movies.

"I went out and got the movies you asked for, Suichi," she said. She handed Elizabeth the popcorn and the videos to Kurama. "Have fun kids." With that she went up stairs to bed.

Night had fallen without the group noticing. They cleaned up the living room, putting the pillows on the floor in a half circle where they would lay. Kurama got the blankets while everyone else changed to sleeping clothes; he then changed to sleeping clothes himself. Soon the couples were lying on the floor or sitting on the couch watching the movies.

The first movie was _A Knight's Tale_. Neither Hiei and Jennifer nor Kurama and Elizabeth saw the main romantic scene for they were busy in a little romance of their own. Next was _Labyrinth_ during which the guys found themselves dismayed as the girls swooned over the goblin king.

"You'll still be my prince," Jennifer told Hiei later on to get him out of his jealous state and earning a sensual kiss.

During the last movie, _Tuck Everlasting_, the entire group fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was a school day and pretty boring as Jennifer turned in her assignments from the past month. Kayko had been smart enough to gather them and get them to Jennifer each night, giving Jennifer something to do each morning before training. All was fine until lunch when Botan showed up. 

"What is it now, Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"We have big problems!"

"As big as the demon tunnel last year?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ok, not that big but still. Once again you're being forced to the Dark Tournament at the risk of human lives."

"Is that all?" Yusuke boasted. "I was wondering when we'd be going back."

"We must leave for Koenma's now!" Botan said in frustration. So Kayko, Elizabeth, Jennifer, Yusuke,and Kuwabara left with Botan for Spirit World.

* * *

"And that's the Dark Tournament." Koenma had just finished explaining what had happened last time to Jennifer and Elizabeth. "This year we have more than enough fighters with your addition, Jennifer. And with your level, we should have no trouble." 

"So unfair! You get to have all the fun!" Elizabeth whined as she looked to Jennifer. "Why can't I fight too?"

"It's too dangerous," Kurama said from where he sat underneath Elizabeth. "Hiei may have been teaching you to fight withdaggers, but these are demons of B levels. Since you have no abilities of your own, it is best you watch from the side with the other ladies."

"On the contrary, Kurama. I was looking through our files, and it seems Elizabeth is indeed a mage." Koenma took a folder from his desk and opened it. "She has shown signs of being a time mage though her energy has yet to be awaken, and even then we do not expect her to be of great power as Jennifer is."

"So even with powers, I'm still not that strong?"

"Exactly. You see Jennifer was born a mage, showing signs as far back as a day old. Her parents caught her one-day in the act of using her abilities, and as if on cue, her powers became dormant. The signs came back a few years ago, about a year before you met her Elizabeth. Jennifer had an excess amount of spirit energy at the time she met you. We are thinking, since you already had high spirit awareness, that some of her spirit energy found a new home in you though not much thus putting you at a low level."

"So that's it?"

"Basically."

"Oh, don't I feel loved!"

* * *

The group had two weeks to train. School was skipped, including for the girls who were actually learning to tend to wounds. Elizabeth had been trying everything she could to awaken her abilities. It only happened during one of the early on training sessions when Kurama got hurt, Elizabeth's healing ability awoke. So, Yukina was busy teaching her to heal as well as teaching the others useful healing techniques that humans could do. 

It was after one week of training. The group was relaxing in a large game room area. Yusuke and Kuwabara were telling the story of when they had been in here for a competition. "Can you believe that the hag had us singing?" Yusuke said as he gestured to the stage and karaoke machine.

"They better for your doing it again. You are out of sync, plus I need to see Jennifer's work." Genkai had entered the room and walked over to the group.

"What work?" Jennifer asked as she looked to her mentor.

"Koenma failed to tell you that certain mages could hypnotize with song and dance. After hearing you outside a few nights ago, I think you may be one of those types." Jennifer shrugged. "Now, the idiot first." Genkai sat down in an empty chair. No one moved. "Well?"

:"Um…which idiot are you talking about? There are two of them." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I don't care which, just go!"

"I'll go, and all you ladies will be swooned by my voice," Yusuke said as he went onto stage. He chose his song and began to sing. "Don't tell my heart...my achy breaky heart...I just don't think he'd understand...Cause if you tell my...My achy breaky heart...He might blow up and kill this man." Yusuke let out a howl and began line dancing earning the laughter of his friends. Genkai just rolled her eyes. Yusuke reached out and pulled Kayko on stage, singing to her. "You can tell your Ma...I moved to Arkansas...You can tell your dog to bite my leg...Or tell your brother Cliff...whose fist can tell my lips...He never really liked me anyway...Oh tell your Aunt Louis...Tell anything you please...Myself already knows I'm not okay...Or you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind...It might be walking out on me today...But don't tell my heart...my achy breaky heart...I just don't think he'd understand...And if you tell my heart...my achy breaky heart...he might blow up and kill this man." Yusuke howled again, ending the song. The group was clapping and smiling; they had to admit that he was a pretty good singer.

"Hey, Liz…" Jennifer began to whisper in her ear as Kuwabara stepped onto stage. Elizabeth proceeded to spread the word as Jennifer stepped up. "Kazuma, we got the perfect song for you." She put the disc in and smiled. "Who let the dogs out!" The girls answered Jennifer's call with barks. Jennifer jumped off the stage and joined the rest of the gang as Kuwabara sang. All of the girls took up the background, and when the time came, Yusuke gave the call of "Who let the dogs out?" Soon everyonewas on his or her feet getting into it. Jennifer even had Hiei dancing with her. Genkai still sat in her chair watching. Everyone finished out the chorus with a howl, and Kazuma got down from the stage with that stupid smile on his face. Genkai scowled at the group for acting so childish.

"Can we get someone serious up there?" she asked with annoyance.

Everyone settled back down, Yusuke and Kuwabara in chairs, Jennifer sitting on Hiei's lap on the floor, Yukina and Kayko beside them, and Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the stage for Kurama was the next one to sing. He did a wonderful version of "I Do". At the end, he kissed Elizabeth and got off the stage. He was going to sit back down, but she told him to stay, as she got ready for her turn. Kurama took a seat on the stage to watch her.

"At least someone has an idea of what it takes," Genkai said. "He puts feeling behind his songs. Just like he does with his battles." Yusuke was going to protest, but Kayko shut him up as Elizabeth's song played. She had chosen "The Way You Love Me". Afterward, Kurama carried Elizabeth off the stage, kissing her. When he sat down with her in his lap, she turned to Genkai. "Well?"

"Not bad, I guess. But I've yet to see what we're looking for!"

Kayko sang "No Scrubs" dishing it out on Yusuke. Yukina surprised everyone as she sang "Genie in a Bottle". But still Genkai was unsatisfied. Only two people were left, Jennifer and Hiei. Everyone waited to see who would sing first. They were surprised when both got up and stepped onto stage. Both had grabbed mikes, but Jennifer left hers off as Hiei started his song. They actually seemed to perform only for each other, forgetting all around them. Hiei did a romantic "Truly, Madly, Deeply". The song made a smooth change as Jennifer began to sing "You Drive Me Crazy"

Everyone was on their feet and clapping. "That's what I was looking for, teamwork and feeling! That was perfect!" Genkai exclaimed.

_'Did you see how they were so entranced by you when you sang?'_ Hiei asked Jennifer telepathically. _'I would say that your voice can be hypnotic. I know it is to me.'_ Jennifer blushed before kissing Hiei then jumping off the stage and joining the group, leaving Hiei stunned once more._ 'She has to stop doing that!'_ he thought before following her.

* * *

The Dark Tournament had started. Everything was going great. The first two fighting rounds were easy victories for team Urameshi as everyone won their matches. Jennifer hadn't had much respect from the crowds or other teams as she showed up in her boots, leather pants, leather bra-top, and with her whip. But after wining her match in round one against a female demon with a simple wind attack and hypnotizing her male opponent in the second round with her voice, decapitating him afterwards, she had earned quite a reputation as a powerful cutthroat. When word got around that she was Hiei's girl, her tough reputation only toughened. 

In round three, Jennifer's opponent had been terrified. He had witnessed Jennifer's previous battles and just witnessed Hiei's battle with his teammate. The teammate, who had made the mistake of insulting Jennifer, had found that his death was not quick and painless. The way he saw it was either die fighting by Jennifer's hands, harm Jennifer and die a slow death by Hiei's hands, or die a quick death by his team leader's hands if he forfeit. He ended up forfeiting, as did the rest of the team for Jennifer was not going to leave without a fight unless the whole team gave up. There had only been one loss, which had been earlier in the round by Kuwabara.

That night the team found a message on their room door saying: _Our team won't be intimidated. We will fight, even if we all have to fight the girl! _This cheered the team up for they were worried that all their fights would be too easy.

The fourth round was fine. Jennifer, Kurama, and Yusuke had won their matches so the round was in the bag. Kuwabara had just lost his fight with dangerous injuries. Jennifer was currently healing him; Elizabeth and Yukina were there to help, having come down from the stands at the sight of how badly he was hurt. She finished healing the worst wounds and turned to leave Kazuma to the others when she saw it, the worst sight Jennifer had ever seen.

Hiei's opponent had gotten a hold of Hiei's katana and stabbed him through the heart with it. Blood poured onto the ring as Hiei fell at the hands of the demon. Everything had happened so fast that no on could stop her and no would commentate it. Jennifer had ran into the ring, pulling the sword from Hiei and healing him as quickly as she could, stopping the blood flow in time to keep him from dieing. Hiei blacked out in Jennifer's arms, and she carried his limp body to Kurama and Yusuke at the edge of the ring. They took Hiei over to Yukina and Elizabeth to finish healing him as Jennifer stood and rounded on the laughing demon. Jennifer did not even bother grabbing her whip, she just lunged at her new opponent, catching him off guard. She and the demon fell to the ground, ending up with Jennifer sitting on the demon's stomach. Her left hand was tightening around his throat as her right hand pressed against his chest right above his heart.

"You almost killed him!" she growled, fire burning in her eyes. "You almost killed the only man I've ever truly loved. You shall pay!" Her grip tightened around the demon's neck, cutting off his air supply; the stadium was so quiet that you could hear his air passage collapse. As the demon lay gasping for air, Jennifer raised her right hand above her head, shadows surrounding it forming a claw. Hiei had awaken just in time to see Jennifer plunge her hand into the demon's chest and rip out his still beating heart.

Jennifer stood, ignoring the cheers that erupted through the stands. Jennifer threw the dark-purple heart away and jumped out of the ring. She ignored the mixture of Hiei's and the demon's blood that covered her. She walked over to Hiei, her own teammates stepping out of her way.

Kneeling down beside him, she smiled, as she looked him over. "How are you feeling?" she asked. When he didn't answer she looked into his eyes and saw it: the fear, the confusion, and the fight that his love for her waged against the many feelings that warned him away from her. Jennifer's face fell to disappointment. She stood and turned to walk away. She looked back only once, whispering "Hiei" before leaving the stadium completely.

Jennifer was not seen again until later that night, after dinner, when she emerged from the room she shared with Hiei dressed in a one piece black lingerie with a silk see-through robe type addition. She didn't seem to care that the other boys were either drooling over her (Yusuke and Kuwabara) or blushing and turning way (Kurama). The rest of the team went to change into their nightclothes before the guys took their nightly places for the usual healings; as the most injured, Hiei lay down on the couch. All the guys were wearing only boxers and the other girls wore simple nightgowns.

As everyone started the healingsYukina and Jennifer taking care of the major wounds, Elizabeth practicing on smaller wounds, and all of them wrapping up most of the wounds since it would be a few days since the next matchthe group was strangely quiet. Everyone was worried about Jennifer and Hiei; it had been obvious that Jennifer's actions during the fight had worried Hiei and was testing his love for her, and Jennifer was quietly waiting it out.

As Jennifer rewrapped Hiei's arms, being the only one other than him who could do so to properly contain the Darkness Dragon, Yusuke tried to liven things up. "Hey guys," he said, "we've got our own personal nurses. What other team can boast about having such beautiful and sexy girls to take care of them?" Most everyone laughed as Kayko slapped Yusuke for he had slipped his hand to rest it on her butt as he spoke; everyone except Hiei and Jennifer that is. Both remained quiet. Jennifer did one last healing on Hiei's heart to make sure it would be ok before standing. Hiei also stood and walked down the hall without a word, never making eye contact with Jennifer. Jennifer sighed as she saw him enter their room.

"He's just scared," Kurama said from behind Jennifer. Elizabeth had finished with him so he had come to speak with Jennifer. "It hit him pretty hard seeing you like that today. None of us would ever have gone as far as you did today unless the circumstances were dire. We would never have thought you would have gone that far even then and here you prove us wrong. Hiei is seeing that you are not helpless as he wanted to believe; he's starting to wonder if you even need him at all."

"But I do, otherwise I would have let him die." Jennifer was quiet a moment before she turned to Kurama. "Can I talk to you alone? I need your help with something."

* * *

Moments later, Kurama rejoined the rest of the group. He picked Elizabeth up from the armchair she sat in and sat back down with her in his lap. 

"So?" Yusuke inquired.

"So what?" Kurama asked innocently.

"Quit the act, you fox. What did Jennifer need help with?" Elizabeth asked, looking up into Kurama's emerald eyes.

"Tell me, is Jennifer experienced?" he asked, looking down at Elizabeth.

"In what way?" She returned, confused by the question.

"In the fully intimate way," he explained.

Kayko gasped from where she sat playing cards with Yukina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "Kurama! That is not something you need to ask about!"

"Why would you want to know?" Kuwabara questioned with a suspicious look at Kurama, not noticing Yusuke looking at his cards thusearning a giggle from Yukina. Kazuma returned his attention to the game.

"Are you meaning she's going to…?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Yes. She has chosen to give Hiei a night of pleasure he may never forget; she's taking their relationship to the next level." At Kurama's words, all eyes went to the hall where they saw Jennifer entering the room she shared with Hiei, her whip cleaned up and held in her right hand and a strange vine wrapped about her left arm.

* * *

"Has anyone seen or heard from her since last night?" Kayko asked from where she sat beneath a tree. It was sunset the next evening and the group was out training in a clearing; all but Jennifer. The guys were taking turns fighting and the girls were cheering them on from the safety of the tree line. Botan, George, and Koenma were included in the fan-pack. 

"Only Kurama," Elizabeth answered. Before her sat a pile of wood set up for a fire. She was trying to conjure true fire as Jennifer could but couldn't manage much. "And even then, she was wearing her cloak, hiding her face and body from anyone. He said her spirit energy was trough the roof and that her voice held it's hypnotic quality as if she was singing again."

"What was it she said?" Yukina asked as she stroked one of her bird friends.

"That she would try to be back at moonrise." Kurama had joined the group, having just fought on the defensive side of a battle with Kuwabara. He sat down next to Elizabeth and watched her try to create fire again, only gaining weak sparks.

"But why would she leave? From the way you were teasing Hiei, you would think she had the time of her life last night!" Koenma pointed out. He, Botan, and the ogre had joined the group for breakfast that morning, during which Elizabeth had proceeded to tease Hiei; she only stopped when Kurama revealed the news on Jennifer.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm surprised that Hiei isn't tearing up the island, looking for her." They all looked to the battle where Hiei fought Yusuke. It was obvious that his heart wasn't in the battle for Yusuke was getting the better of the apparition. After awhile, Yusuke called a draw; he couldn't stand seeing Hiei like this, so…not himself as he moped about. Hiei jumped to the branches of one of the larger trees, hiding from the other's view.

Yusuke and Kuwabara joined the group just in time for food as Elizabeth finally conjured a small fireball with which to light the wood. The flames chased off the shadows that had threatened to engulf the team as they went on talking.

* * *

A figure ran along the narrow deer path with such a wild grace that her steps barely touched the soft earth. Black cloak and long locks billowed out behind her as she sprinted with the speed of a cheetah. A rolled up whip hit her thigh every so often from where it hung at her waist. The leather outfit she wore allowed her the freedom to practically soar as she weaved in out of the trees and shadows. 

Brown eyes spotted the rotting log on the path. Agile legs made the leap with a tiger-like grace and took off down the path once more. Breaths remained even and unlabored as if used to this. The girl made no sound; everything about her was too quiet for untrained ears to hear. _'Just a little further. One last thing to try before returning for the finals,'_ her mind told her. She burst from the trees and started running for the deep lake that sat behind the island's hotel. As she ran, the girl shed her cloak and clothing, the last thing she let go of being her whip. With one last leap she flew high into the sky before diving into the cold water of the lake. Once in the water she finally relaxed as she let her body sink to the mud-covered bottom. It wasn't long till her lungs screamed for the sweet air that kept her alive, but the girl would not allow it. Water began to swirl around her until no creature would come near or could see the human. When the loosened mud settled and water went still, the girl's legs were no more and a black-scaled fish tail replaced them. The scales had a malevolent look to them as they shown a blood red in what little light reached the water's bottom.

A quick test and the girl found she could swim as fast as she had run. She enjoyed this new world before swimming to the surface to see the moon at its zenith. The search for the mage would begin soon.

* * *

The group left the hotel from the back door. "Everyone know their areas?" Koenma asked. He was in his teenage form. The others nodded and started to go on their search for their missing comrade when they stopped, all eyes on the lake. 

There was something on the surface of the lake, sitting on a nest of waterweed vines that floated on the surface. Blue balls of flame circled the person, but shadows seem to come at its call as well. But the main thing that had got their attention was that serene, familiar voice singing to them, not hypnotizing but still calling to them. "Follow me and everything is alright...I'll be the one to tuck you in at night...and if you want to leave...I can guarantee that you'll find no body else like me…"

The group followed the voice until the water separated them from its source.

"It is her," Hiei said as he stared out across the lake at the shadowed figure. A ball of cold fire flew to the shore and beckoned for them to continue, for them to swim. But no one moved.

"It could be a trick," Botan pointed out as she began to back away from the strangeness of this. "Something feels too different. Hiei, no!" To late; Hiei had stripped down to only his boxers and dived into the water, swimming out to the figure.

* * *

Jennifer watched with a smile as she saw the dark, short figure dive into the lake and swim towards her. The ball of cold fire she had sent now flew in front of him, urging him on and lighting his way. 

Strands of her strawberry-blonde/medium-brown hair fell before her eyes and she brushed them away. A sigh escaped her rosy lips and the breeze blew about her in reply. Her eyes left her lover for a moment to look to the full moon above before looking back at him.

Hiei reached the solid netting of waterweed and pulled himself up onto it. He carefully crawled across to Jennifer his…. mermaid! Sitting in the middle of the netting, watching him, was Jennifer, but she had a black scaled fish tail with blood red fin and shine.

"Jennifer?" Hiei questioned as he came close to her. The cold-fireball that had led him returned to the group of five that floated in random places.

"Good evening, Hiei," Jennifer replied. She leaned over to him and kissed him, the passion, love, and wanting still there, showing that only her outer form had changed. When she pulled away, she searched Hiei's confused mind with her telepathy and smiled. "No, Hiei, it's not permanent. I willed this change. I've found I can take the form of any mythical and real creature. I can control any element or sub-element. That's why my songs are hypnotizing, only song mages can do it. But I am so much more…I'm an ultimate mage, everything natural is at my control if I wish it to be. Koenma didn't tell us for fear of what would happen since not all my abilities had awakened. But you awoke them last night, your love for me did. I thank you for that."

In the fires' and moon's dim light she could see Hiei blush. She kissed him to keep him from asking questions that she had not the answer to and he returned it eagerly. They ended up making out there until interrupted by Botan who had flown over on her oar.

Once back at the hotel, and in true form, Koenma confessed that Jennifer was indeed the most rare type of mage: an ultimate. Ultimates could control all natural elements and were always classified in the S, but withJennifer's quick adaptation to her powers, she was quickly moved up to High S level.

Jennifer then explained that she had felt the rise in her spirit energy and need to use her newest powers early that morning thus she left. After all was said, everyone went to bed to rest for the final battles that would commence tomorrow.

* * *

Team Shari, the toughest demons inthe tournamentand the makers of the threat to Team Urameshi. 

Their weakest fighter was Satire; she was a satyr demon with her human upper half and goat lower half. She wore no top over her bare breasts as her tan skin gleamed, hidden only by the waves of light brown hair matching the light brown fur of her lower half; her upper half was beautiful and alluring to most men with her amber eyes full of innocence and red lips that seemed to scream "kiss me". Her weapons of choice were her hypnotic panpipes, a silver dagger that was strapped to her waist, and her kisses that were poison. The tournament committee was choosing who would fight whom and had chosen Kuwabara as her opponent.

The next up the line was Catalina, a cat demoness; she too was beautiful in her exotic way. Her body was agile and fit, showing well in the white streamline catsuit she wore. Her silver tail gave her great balance and her silver ears great hearing and yellow eyes that took in the smallest amounts of light to see in dark areas. She had peachy skin and short silvery-white hair; her pink lips always held a sly smile. Her weapon choice was her own claws. Her opponent would be Kurama.

Then there was Shari himself. He was an angelic, in fact two members of the team already knew him: Jennifer and Hiei. He was the angelic who had tried to steal Jennifer's heart on Halloween. He was wearing a silver and gold kimono. His weapon choices were bow and arrow, light sword, and razor feathers plucked from his wings. His opponent would be Hiei.

Yusuke would be going up against a human who worked on the side of demons. Like Yusuke he had an incredible amount of spirit energy and knew a technique called"mirror" in which he could copy any move he saw. He had spiked green hair and wore black jeans and a black tank top; he looked like an American rocker. His name was Rockland, and his only other weapon besides the mirror technique was a battle-axe.

The last was the strongest, a supposedlowA level; there were rumors that he was truly an S. He was amazingly handsome with shoulder length black hair, midnight blue eyes, and moon-pale skin; he was dressed in rich clothing from medieval times and looked like a storybook vampire. Indeed he was. Besides his fangs and powers, his weapon of choice was a sword. His name? Vamp. His opponent? No other than Jennifer herself.

The two teams entered the arena to the cheers of the demon crowd. Both had become favorites for the demon audience as well as the human benefactors. Team Shari was looking foreword to this fight but burst into a fit of laughs when they spotted Team Urameshi. The first ones out were the girls: Botan, Yukina, Elizabeth, and Kayko. They had been aloud onto the field to be on hand for healing; the battle was predicted to be the bloodiest. Koenma came next in his teenage form to support the team. He joined the girls by the wall as the true team entered. Everything was fine until Hiei came out; he was carrying a sleeping Jennifer in his arms. That was what had made Team Shari laugh.

"Reminds me of Yusuke at the first Dark Tournament, sleeping through some matches," Kurama commented as he helped Hiei rest Jennifer on the ground by the ring.

"Hn," was all Hiei would say. He looked across the field to Jennifer's opponent. Vamp seemed pretty calm as he stood in the shadows, watching with only a knowing smile on his face. Hiei turned away quickly, looking back down at his sleeping girlfriend. _'You need to wake up,'_ he sent her, but she did not reply. He tried to search her mind but found it closed off as if she were aware of his efforts. A sly smile formed on her lips as she slept on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the fight will begin shortly. Would the first to competitors enter the ring?" Kazuma and Satire climbed into the ring. Kazuma stared at the demoness before him.

"Snap out of it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, snapping Kuwabara out of the trance. But he soon regretted it for Kazuma began complaining about fighting a girl.

Wham! Kazuma was knocked over as Satire kicked out, doing a handstand at the same time. She threw punches and kicked out and practically threw the idiot around like a rag doll, but he would not fight back. When he was on the brink of collapsing, Jennifer mumbled something in her sleep. Kuwabara was immediately fighting.

He formed his spirit sword and was striking left and right at Satire, but no one could see what had changed his mind. Satire was having troubles defending herself and was soon sent flying out of the ring by a punch.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Satire is out of the ring! Kuwabara wins!" The announcer yelled.

Kazuma jumped out of the ring and walked over to the group. He cast a glance across the ring to his knocked out opponent and her teammates. The only one who hadn't moved to her was Vamp.

"Hey, Kuwabara! What changed your mind about fighting a girl?" Yusuke asked as he slapped him on the back, drawing his attention.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Not quite sure. All of a sudden she wasn't a girl; it's as if someone gave me the illusion that she was a guy." Listening to this, both Kurama and Hiei looked to Jennifer who rolled over in her sleep. _'I wonder…'_ thought Hiei. He shrugged and sat back down beside her.

Kuwabara joined the girls, and Yukina began healing him. Kurama got into the ring as Catalina joined him. The fight started, and both seemed to be toying with each other. Kurama was mainly on defense, but any attack either made was not really to harm yet. As they fought back and forth, Hiei heard Jennifer whisper in her sleep again. "He will not win. Her claws can cut through his whip, and she will be able to dodge anything else."

"What!"

"You say something shrimp?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei growled but told what was said.

"No! That can't be true!" Elizabeth yelled. But she was proved wrong. At that time Kurama truly attacked at the cat demon. Just as Jennifer had said, she slashed with her claws missing the thorns and cutting the whip. "No!" Elizabeth screamed. Yusuke had to keep her from jumping into the ring as Catalina slashed at Kurama cutting him deeply all over. Soon Kurama's clothes were hanging from him in ribbons stained with blood from the deep cuts. He was gasping for breath but smiled. He tried a Rose Petal attack to distract as he aimed a deathtree seed at one of her few wounds. But not only did Catalina dodge the petals with few wounds, but the death seed also missed.

"Night-y night," she said before knocking Kurama out. She gave him a swift kick in the stomach, rolling his limp body out of the ring. Elizabeth rushed to him immediately as the announcer told of Team Shari's win.

It would be Hiei's turn, but he didn't seem to want to move. _'Wake up, Jennifer,'_ he told her. "No" she whispered, "It's not time. Send Yusuke." Yusuke heard this and looked quite confused but climbed into the ring.

"Looks like we are skipping about in the fights," the announcer said as she watched Yusuke climb into the ring. On the other side Rockland climbed into the ring, pushing past Shari who was going to fight Hiei. Shari rejoined Vamp and whispered with the strongest of their team. Vamp seemed to understand what would be happening.

Yusuke and Rockland's fight raged on. After Yusuke's first Spirit Gun attack, Rockland had used mirror to learn it and met every bullet afterwards with one of his own. The fight turned into a fistfight and lasted for several minutes.

"This is taking to long," Hiei muttered after the fight had lasted an hour.

"They are evenly matched," Botan pointed out.

"I don't think so," Kurama said as he pulled Elizabeth closer to him. He had recovered and was now sitting on the ground with Elizabeth beside him.

"He's toying with him…" came Jennifer's sleep induced mumblings "Only 20…."

"What!" Exclaimed Kuwabara. By now the team had learned that Jennifer somehow knew what was going on and to trust her words even though she had the appearance of sleep. "Stop playing around, Urameshi!"

Yusuke dodged a punch from Rockland and looked to the team. His back was to the human but he ducked as Rockland tried to strike him with his axe, the weight of the axe sending him over the Spirit Detective's head and on the very edge of the ring. "Is Jennifer ready?" Yusuke asked as he picked up the now terrified human by his shirt.

Everyone looked to Jennifer whom Hiei was holding in his arms. "Yes…it's time," She whispered against Hiei's chest where her head rested. Hiei nodded to Yusuke.

"That's my cue!" Yusuke threw Rockland into the air as if he were a doll then jumped into the air after him. Once above him, Yusuke punched him squarely on the back speeding him down to the ring where he lay sprawled out and unconscious.

Catalina scrambled into the ring and dragged the limp body of her comrade out. From the way she was fawning over him and glaring at Yusuke one would guess that he was her lover. Team Urameshi's win was announced as Yusuke joined his comrades.

"Now what?" Kayko asked as she looked around. No one made a move, not even the opposing team. All seemed to be waiting for Jennifer to speak. But speaking was not her action; her brown eyes fluttered open, and a smile formed on her rosy lips.

"You can put me down now, Hiei." Hiei reluctantly obliged as he set Jennifer on her feet. The mage swayed some as if she had been out for months and her legs wouldn't support her. Her legs soon gave way; both Hiei and Yusuke caught her. "Help me to the ring," she said. Hiei picked her up bridal style and jumped into the ring with her. He stood her up again; this time she had no troubles.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" he asked her, worry showing in his blood red eyes. Jennifer nodded, but she didn't reach for her whip, as she normally would have. Hiei drew is katana and readied for the fight. Vamp and Shari climbed into the ring. Shari drew his bow and aimed a golden arrow at the two. Vamp made no movement for his weapon.

"Looks like a team match folks. What a way to end the tournament. If Hiei and Jennifer win, Team Urameshi wins! If Vamp and Shari win, Team Shari wins! It all comes down to this. Fight!" The announcer jumped out of the ring just in time for Shari had released his arrow. Everyone gasped as Jennifer allowed the arrow to strike her shoulder without a wince. Hiei was about to lunge at the offending angelic, but Jennifer stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. With her other hand she pulled the arrow from her shoulder. The wound quickly healed with no trace of it being there except the blood around the old wound. Jennifer studied the golden arrow as Shari bravely approached the mage.

"Well, well, aren't we the tough one. I might have to steal you from this ridiculous demon again," he said as he kicked Hiei away. Hiei was about to attack but found he had to defend from Vamp. The two raged in battle as Jennifer and Shari seemed to converse.

"You had me once in your spell," Jennifer said as she continued to study the golden arrow in her hand, twirling it between her fingers, "but it was easily broken by the mere presence of my true love."

"That my be, but you will be mine this time." His fingers traced Jennifer's cheek till his lips touched hers in an eager kiss. She did not fight.

Hiei roared in anger at what he saw. Pushing Vamp from him, he ran to the couple but stopped in his tracks from surprise. Shari's eyes shot open, and he stumbled back from Jennifer. Stabbed right in his heart was his own arrow charged by shadows. "How?" he gasped as his hand went to the arrow. He screamed in pain as the shadows wrapped about his hands, burning them as if on fire.

"Weakling," Jennifer muttered as the angelic fell to the ring floor, dead. The shadows around the arrow faded away. Her cold gaze went to Hiei and quickly filled with fear. "Behind you!" she exclaimed, the strange lack of emotion in her voice giving way to worry and caring.

Hiei turned in time to block an attack by Vamp's onyx sword. Jennifer stayed off to the side of the ring as the two battled away. After a few minutes, Vamp glanced over at Jennifer with a smirk. "Enough of the appetizer, on to the main course." With that, a blast of black energy flew from his sword and pushed Hiei into the wall of the arena, the stone cracking around him. When he fell to the ground, those who were fully recovered from Team Urameshi ran to his aide.

All that was left was Jennifer and Vamp facing each other in the middle of the ring. The tension on the air was terrifying it was so strong.

"You harmed my boyfriend," Jennifer growled, anger shining in her eyes.

"You killed my brother," Vamp replied calmly. From his back came two bat-like wings, spreading out before folding against his back. It was now obvious that he wasn't a vampire but a dark angelic.

"You are Vampir de Dacula, the dark angelic that has been feeding on the humans of my home town." Jennifer said with little surprise. Vamp nodded. "You shall pay, I hope you know. Death is to good for you of course, but I think 10,000 years in Limbo aught to be good enough…then death." Vamp shrugged showing that he could care less, the smirk still on his blood red lips.

The two turned away from each other and walked to opposite edges of the ring. They exchanged a nod, and the fun commenced. Jennifer threw true fireballs the size of her fist at him, but he had put up a shadow shield so they were just deflected into the crowd; demons scrambled to get away, but many weren't lucky enough as they were hit and burned to ashes in seconds. Vamp then cast shadow over the arena so that only he could see or so he thought as he found himself getting struck by Jennifer's cold fire whip. She could see just fine.

The fight continued back and forth like this, his wounds only minor and Jennifer's healing instantly. Vamp had lost his calm demeanor and went to full power and it seemed to work for Jennifer was often on the defense.

"Why is she not trying?" Yukina asked from the sidelines where she tended to Hiei.

"What are you talking about? She is trying!" Elizabeth said with anger as she watched her friend get hit across the arm with Vamp's sword. The wound healed, and Jennifer took offense again.

"She's not," Koenma confirmed. "You found out last night that she is an ultimate mage. There is so much more she could do yet she is sticking with what she knew from the first."

"She seems to be waiting for something," Kurama pointed out. It did look that way for Jennifer was often looking back at the team when she could spare the glance. She looked to them again as Vamp was getting up from her tripping him with her rose whip; his ankles were bleeding badly from where the blood red thorns had cut into him. A smile formed onto her lips as she rushed to the edge.

"Hiei, come on!" She was on her knees and reached out to Hiei. Everyone turned to see that Hiei had awoken. He weakly took her hand, and she pulled him back into the ring. Jennifer sent healing energy to him and fully recovered him.

"Looks like the lovers are reunited again as Hiei has recovered and rejoined the fight," The announcer said from where she cowered at her stand.

Hiei was about to draw his katana again, but Jennifer stopped him with a shake of the head. Vamp was staring in wonder at the miracle that was the recovered Hiei, so he didn't even bother attacking. Jennifer's hands went to Hiei's bandana that she removed quickly revealing the violet Jagan eye. She then undid the bandages on Hiei's arms, ignoring his protests.

"What is she doing? Is she crazy!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"No, just brave," Kurama said.

Hiei's spirit energy raised quickly, the aura engulfing both him and Jennifer. She seemed to be feeding from it for her own black and blood red aura rose above his levels. Vamp cowered on his side of the ring; there was no way he would survive.

Jennifer moved out to the middle of the ring, her back to Hiei, and her aura reaching throughout the area. "Release the Dragon of Darkness Flames!" She yelled to Hiei. "Strike me!" She held her arms open wide though still at her sides.

"What! Never!" Hiei protested. "It'll kill you! I'll never do it!"

"Then I shall leave you! Risk my death or gain certain loss of me; which will it be? I can't do this without you Hiei!"

"Fine!" Tears formed in the warrior's eyes as he raised his hands. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The purple dragon rose from his aura and flew at Jennifer striking her, engulfing her and her aura. Jennifer let out a heart-wrenching scream as she collapsed to the floor, lifeless.

The stadium was silent; the only sound heard was that of the lover's sobs for his lost one. Elizabeth cried silently into Kurama's chest. Yukina hid her face in Kuwabara's chest, and Kayko continued to face the ring while in Yusuke's arms; he stood behind her. Each of the guys tried to calm their girls but did so half-heartedly for they, too, were distraught. Vamp made no move to attack, so lost was he.

"Well…uh…" the announcer's voice echoed eerily. All attention went to the ring at her next words. "What…what is happening!"

There in the ring, Jennifer's body was floating. Her aura contained every color in existence outlined in the black and blood red that were her own colors. She was slowly lowered to stand on her feet once more, and her deep eyes opened. She turned and smiled lovingly at Hiei who stared in shock and confusion. "All is well." Her voice rang through the arena like a song.

Jennifer turned to face the terrified dark angelic, her hands raised and the palms facing him. "I warned you. Now you shall pay for what you have done. Dragon of the Elements!" A dragon much like Hiei's emerged from her palms and shot at Vamp. It was of shadows like Hiei's but a silver wind, forest green vines, light blue cold fire flames, and dark blue streams of water twisted about it. The dragon struck Vamp full force, sending him into the arena wall. His shrieks filled the arena causing many to cover their ears as his body disintegrated, his soul being sent to the hell that was known as Limbo where he would relive his death every day for 10,000 years.

Jennifer called the dragon back to her, and Vamp's clothing fell to the ground with the ash remains of his body. The form of the dragon twisted about Jennifer for a moment, the elements leaving into her body before the dragon itself returned to Hiei's body. Jennifer smiled at him one last time before fainting.

* * *

Jennifer's eyes slowly opened but quickly closed to block out the sun's blinding light shining through the window. Jennifer turned her head away from the window and opened her eyes again only to see Hiei asleep in a chair beside her. She sat up to look around and found that she was in bed back in her room at Koenma's. She wasn't wearing her fighting clothes but one of her black nightgowns. Now that she knew where she was, she looked back to Hiei's sleeping figure. His head was resting on his folded arms on the edge of the bed. His hair was down and messy as if it hadn't been cared for in days. His face showed signs of crying ,and his body shook every so often in silent sobs as if crying in his sleep. 

"He was crying?" Jennifer whispered in surprise. She smiled gently and reached out to him, her fingers brushing along his skin lightly as she moved strands of ebony hair away from his face. She jumped when Hiei's eyes shoot open and his hand grabbed her wrist. He sat up in the chair and looked at her in surprise. Jennifer found herself in Hiei's arms as he embraced her. "Hiei…air!" she gasped.

Hiei released her while mumbling, "Sorry. It's just…" A blush rose to his cheeks from embarrassment. Jennifer laughed lightly earning a smile from Hiei. "I've missed the sound of your laugh," he said, "and the sight of your smile."

"How long have I been out?" Jennifer asked as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She had lost a few pounds and her skin was pale from lack of nutrition. Her hair was a tangled mess as it hung about her shoulders.

Hiei came to stand beside her, wrapping an arm about her waist. "A few weeks." She kissed him on the cheek and headed toward the bathroom but stopped in the door way.

"And how long have you been at my side?"

"The entire time." This caused Jennifer to smile.

"You haven't bathed or even ate have you?" Hiei shook his head, shame showing in his posture. "Well then, come on." Jennifer entered the bathroom and started filling the tub with water.

Hiei just stood there trying to take in the meaning of her words. Finally he followed her. She was undressing by the time he closed the door. He smirked when Jennifer teased him a little as she removed her clothing. She then slipped into the water and waited for him to join her. He wasted no time.

* * *

A little later, Jennifer and Hiei walked into the kitchen. It was around lunch time so the rest of the team along with Kayko, Yukina, and Elizabeth were eating lunch. 

Both Jennifer and Hiei looked much better after their bath. Jennifer's hair was brushed out and put up in a bun at the base of her neck; her clothing consisted of jean shorts and a black tank top with black flip flops. Hiei's hair was up again and he was wearing his boots and black jeans; he had not worn a shirt at Jennifer's request, though she wouldn't do the same for him as he had teasingly asked.

"Look who finally awoke!" Elizabeth joked from where she sat beside Kurama. "And don't she and her lover look happy. I wonder what they did..." Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing as Kayko rolled her eyes. Kurama was smiling. Jennifer hit Elizabeth over the back of the head as she passed then sat down in an empty seat, Hiei beside her.

Lunch went by quickly and everyone acted as though nothing truly happened, as if it was common for their friend to collapse after doing the most powerful attack known to all races. Yet Jennifer could see the nervousness hidden in their eyes, though she said nothing on it.

After lunch the group discussed their granted wishes for winning the tournament. Jennifer found out that even the girls got wishes granted and were now an official part of the team.

"It was so romantic, Jenny! Kurama wished for a day all to ourselves. I had to return the favor so I wished for Kurama to get everything he wanted that same day," Elizabeth was saying from her place in her boyfriend's arms.

"Little did you know that what he wanted would be pleasurable to the both of you," Jennifer accused from her own place on Hiei's lap. She found a pillow in her face. "Hey!" She threw it back, but Kurama snatched it from Elizabeth before she could throw it again.

"Enough," he said as he put the pillow back down on the couch where he lay with Elizabeth.

"And what about you, Yusuke?" Jennifer asked, looking to the main detective who sat in the chair across from her with Kayko on his lap.

"He's the one who wished for us to have our own wishes," Kayko said giving Yusuke a caring smile. Yusuke nodded to confirm it.

"Kuwabara there wanted to be good with a weapon. Now he is the master of the spear," Yusuke said. "Some use that is though since his spirit energy takes the form of a sword." Kazuma frowned from his spot on the floor beside Yukina.

"And I wished for a lead on finding my brother. It was revealed to me that he was someone on the team," Yukina said shyly. Jennifer could feel Hiei stiffen slightly from fear. "Though I still don't know who." Hiei relaxed and Jennifer smiled reassuringly at Yukina.

"That just leave yours and shorty's," Kuwabara pointed out. Jennifer looked at Hiei with confusion.

"You didn't make your wish?" she asked. Hiei shook his head and his voice rang in hers _'They said you would live so my only other choice only you could grant.'_ He kissed her gently which she returned. When they broke apart she turned to the others. "So, we had planned to stay at the idiot's to celebrate if we won so…lets go!"

Night had fallen, and everyone was settling down in Kuwabara's living room. Each couple would be sharing a sleeping bag in the living room, but currently they sat on their makeshift beds in their pajamas. Each of the boys were wearing only boxers: Yusuke-blue, Kazuma-orange, Kurama-green, and Hiei-purple; all matching their spirit energy. Each girl wore a nightgown, the color matching their boy's, the length depending: Yukina's reached her ankles, Kayko's her knees, Elizabeth's was extremely short, and Jennifer's was short enough to show off her thighs but long enough to cover more than Liz's. The group sat in a circle with Shizuru between Kazuma and Kayko wearing a pair of yellow pajama pants and a white tee. They were about to play truth or dare.

The game started, and silly dares were passed back and forth; Yusuke had dared Hiei to do the chicken dance which was quite a sight to see. Finally a truth was chosen by Jennifer against Elizabeth.

"Is it true that you've had sex with Hiei twice?" Elizabeth asked. The other girls began to giggle as the guys smiled stupidly; except Kurama who was blushing, embarrassed that his girl would even ask that question and bringing to his mind his times with her. Hiei was scowling, his head turned to hide his blushing face.

"No," Jennifer said curtly, her eyes closed and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Liar!" Elizabeth would not let Jennifer live this up.

"She tells the truth," Hiei muttered.

"Okay, once then." Yusuke said, getting into this.

"Nope," Jennifer replied.

"Now I know you are lying. I know that you're not a virgin anymore." Elizabeth stated.

"Your right, I'm not," Jennifer said with a shrug, "and before you get any ideas I've only been with Hiei. You just got your numbers wrong."

"What?" Kurama asked. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Three," Hiei said, not looking to anyone in the group.

"What! When?" Elizabeth inquired.

"The night after round four was our first, when I woke up today was our third," Jennifer explained, "As for the second, the night before the finals. We snuck out of the hotel into the forest, but we weren't the only ones. We saw you two on our way back." Jennifer pointed at Kurama and Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushed, but Kurama was as red as his hair as the others stared in surprise.

"Kurama was taking a chapter out of Jennifer's book from what we saw," Hiei said with a smirk, the blush having left his own cheeks. He of course was referring to the vine bondage and use of a whip, in Kurama's case the careful use of his rose whip.

"I think that's enough," Shizuru said. "No matter how surprising it is for Kurama to act like that." Kurama blushed even more if that was possible. "Your turn, Jennifer."

Jennifer nodded then looked amongst the group. Everyone squirmed under her gaze, they had experienced hers to be the best dares; one of them had been for Yusuke and Kuwabara to share a kiss while she took a picture of it. Kuwabara was currently wearing make up from one of her other dares. Even Kayko had been caught for she now wore a pair of Yusuke's boxers and her bra.

"Down to business," Jennifer said in a serious tone gaining a worried look from most. Elizabeth jumped when Jennifer's gaze stopped on her. "Liz, this is the most important dare of you life. I dare you to fly with me—"

"What! That's not that bad." Elizabeth said in relief.

"I'm not finished. You have to control the wind. This is a training for you. Do you accept?"

"I guess I have too," Elizabeth said in a nervous tone. The group stood and went up stairs. They all climbed out one of the windows and onto the roof. The others stayed near the house as Jennifer led Elizabeth to the edge of the roof.

Now Jennifer was once scared of heights but had gotten over it during her training. For her to trust Elizabeth like this was surprising though it was known that Jennifer could take control whenever she wanted.

Jennifer closed her eyes as a pair of shadow wings formed upon her back. She gave them a stretch then turned to Elizabeth. "Now, try to call the wind." Elizabeth smile meekly and closed her own eyes, concentrating. A small breeze whipped about them. Jennifer smiled and stood behind Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms about her friend's waist as was the best place to hold her during flight then jumped from the roof. The others could hear Elizabeth's screams then saw Jennifer rise into the sky with her.

"Take control of the wind," Jennifer whispered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth calmed down and called on the wind as Jennifer released her own control. It worked, the fear of falling motivated Elizabeth to get full control of the wind. The two flew over the city for awhile then returned to the others.

"How'd it go?" Kurama asked after they had landed on the roof and Elizabeth ran to his arms.

"Not one problem," Jennifer said as he walked over the them and stood beside Hiei. Yusuke, Kayko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina had gone back into the house to continue the game. "Her fear motivated her just as we thought."

"What! You planned this!" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock as she looked up at Kurama's smiling face. He nodded in an ashamed way. "You…you…I can't even think of a name for you! YOU FOX!" She climbed into the window hurriedly and went down stairs in a huff.

"Did she think that would insult him?" Hiei commented with a smirk. Kurama and Jennifer shrugged and joined the others.

* * *

Minutes passed, and it was Yusuke's turn. Kuwabara had this stupid grin on his face as he whispered a suggestion to his friend. Yusuke nodded then turned to Jennifer. "I dare you, Jennifer, and you, Elizabeth, to switch boyfriends for a week." The two couples gasped before Jennifer had to grab Hiei so he wouldn't kill Yusuke. 

"How dare you! You do not deserve to live!" he was growling as he struggled half-heartedly against Jennifer's arms that were wrapped about his waist, keeping him in her lap. He calmed down when she started kissing him on the neck.

"There, now stay calm. At least I'm not having to date Kuwabara," Jennifer pointed out. "It's only Kurama. Who better if not you?" Hiei nodded in understanding.

"I'm not too pleased by this either, Hiei," Kurama added. "But it is a dare that we must follow. I would rather have Elizabeth with you than with someone I didn't trust. And you know I would never harm Jennifer."

"They still shouldn't get away with this," Hiei said.

"And they won't," Elizabeth spoke. "No offense to Yukina and Kayko of course."

"What, you going to make us switch?" Kuwabara asked "That's not bad."

"No, its not, and no, we're not. You and Yusuke have to date for that week!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a laugh.

"What!" the two idiots yelled in unison.

"That's the perfect payback," Shizuru complimented. "So the dare is set."

"Wait! I take it back!" Yusuke pleaded.

"Can't. It's already set, Yusuke," Kayko pointed out in a business-like manner. "Now that that is over, how about we go to sleep?" There was a majority of agreement.

Shizuru disappeared from the living room as everyone settled down. Jennifer and Elizabeth shared a parting kiss with their true boyfriends before joining the other in the sleeping bags. They both had to admit, if they couldn't be with the true ones, they wouldn't want it any other way. Kayko and Yukina climbed into their sleeping bags. Yusuke made to join Kayko, but she stopped him.

"No way, Yusuke. You are supposed to be sleeping with your 'date'."

"Aw come on, Kayko. Don't make me sleep in the same sleeping bag as Kuwabara."

"That's the way it is you two. Here." Shizuru had came back with two more sleeping bags, her own and one for the boys. Giggles and chuckles erupted through the room as the two boys settled into their sleeping bag. After awhile, everyone settled down and slept.

* * *

The fated week passed quickly. Everyone who went to school returned and things seemed pretty normal. The only differences were the following: Elizabeth and Jennifer switched sleeping quarters, Yusuke couldn't bug Kayko, and Hiei didn't come around as much. Friday came quickly, the day of the switch off; though the agreed length was a full week, it was compromised to five days. The agreed meeting would be at the school dance. 

Jennifer and Kurama walked into the gym, arm in arm, Elizabeth following after them. The room was decorated in a 50's theme, the theme of the dance.

Kurama was wearing jeans, a red wife beater, black shoes, and a leather jacket with the words "Spirit Fighters" on the back written with the stem of a rose. It had been the guys' idea to dress similar as if in a gang that they called the "Spirit Fighters" and the words to be written out by their weapon.

Jennifer was wearing black jeans, black heeled boots, and an off the shoulder black shirt; all her clothing showed off her curves. A black leather jacket that said "Spirit Healers" on the back in red and black letters finished the ensemble. The girls had decided to do something similar to the guys; their ideas had come from the movie _Grease_ ,which everyone watched at Kuwabaras' on Thursday.

Elizabeth wore black tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a red baby-doll tank top. Her jacket was like Jennifer's, but the words were made by flames.

The group looked about the gym before spotting Kayko, Yukina, Shizuru, and even Botan. They joined the girls by the refreshments as the song "Freddy My Love" echoed throughout the dimly lit gym.

Kayko was wearing a green poodle skirt, and white long sleeve shirt. Her jacket was white vinyl, and her lettering was light blue like Yusuke's spirit energy, connecting her with Yusuke. Yukina wore a light blue poodle skirt, white long sleeve shirt, and pink vinyl jacket with letterings of ice-blue. Shizuru wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a white vinyl jacket with orange lettering, the color of her brother's spirit energy. And Botan wore a pink poodle skirt, white long sleeve shirt, and pink vinyl jacket withwhite lettering.

"Well you two look comfy," Shizuru commented as Kurama and Jennifer approached. Kurama blushed, and Jennifer just smiled sadly. Elizabeth was quiet.

"Um…here, let me get some drinks," Kurama said as he released Jennifer's arm. He poured some punch for Elizabeth and Jennifer then got himself some; the others already had some. Everyone was quiet for awhile as they watched the other couples on the dance floor.

"Where's the couple of the hour?" Elizabeth asked, looking to Kayko and Shizuru. Kayko just shrugged while Shizuru answered.

"Yusuke came and got Kazuma pretty early. Hiei was with them, more being dragged along, literally." Everyone went quiet again as they contemplated this.

Kurama asked Jennifer to dance after a while. They weren't aloud to switch back until everyone was there. They danced to the slow song "Love is a Many Splendid Thing".

As they walked back, a familiar voice spoke above the crowd. The whole group turned to see Yusuke standing on stage with a microphone. He was dressed in black tennis shoes, black jeans, a green wife beater, and his black leather jacket whose wording, though not visible at the time, would be in light blue and been written with a Spirit Gun Bullet, the bullet at the ending of the words.

Kazuma could be seen at the back of the stage holding on to an extremely mad Hiei. Kazuma's wife beater was yellow, Hiei did not wear a shirt. Kazuma's lettering would be orange, written with his Spirit Sword, the sword sitting at the end of the words. Hiei's lettering would be purple, written by the body of his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"Fellow students and guests, welcome! Now karaoke wasn't supposed to be 'til later tonight, but we thought we'd start the fun sooner then planned. Without further a due, I give you Kazuma Kuwabara!" The two boys switched spots on stage. Kurama and the others moved to the front of the stage to see what this was about.

The music played, and Kuwabara began to sing surprisingly well. He sang "Rock Around the Clock". Many of the dance goers were dancing and enjoying his performance. Jennifer noticed that Kuwabara kept his eyes on Yukina; on "join me hon" he had pulled Yukina up on stage to dance. It showed the dare was over!

When Kuwabara finished, he and Yukina went to the back of the stage; he was whispering to her about something. Kuwabara gave the mike to Yusuke and took a hold of Hiei. He sang "Build Me Up Buttercup", pulling Kayko onto the stage. It was quite easy to see Kayko blushing as Yusuke sang and danced about the stage with her gaining cheers from everyone.

At the end, Yusuke threw the mike into the crowd to Kurama. Kurama then proceeded on stage and sang to Elizabeth who joined him. His song? "Blueberry Hill". By then the whole crowd was waiting to see who would sing next. The three couples were busy talking, scheming, while at least one of the guys held onto Hiei who looked more than mad. Jennifer was kind of worried by now and went outside to get some fresh air.

Other music played as the crowd dispersed for awhile. The group stood there at the back of the stage talking. Yusuke and Kurama had grips on Hiei's arms.

"So that's the deal," Yusuke said to Kurama and Elizabeth. "He had been following Kurama and Jennifer around when they were spending time together and now thinks Jennifer likes Kurama better. Though he won't admit it."

"We caught the shrimp moping about headquarters this afternoon. When we reminded him about the dance, he said he wasn't going muttering something about 'she won't want to see me after being with him'," Kuwabara explained. "We made the plan then Yusuke went and got him at sunset."

"So the plan is to have him sing?" Kayko asked. The two boys nodded. Hiei growled his disapproval.

"Come now, hot head. You should know Jen only loves you," Elizabeth assured him. Hiei didn't answer, just bowed his head. "See what happened thanks to your dare Yusuke!"

"Hey! Hey! How was I supposed to know?" Yusuke defended, throwing his hands up. He had released Hiei, big mistake. Hiei broke out of Kurama's grip and made a break for the gym floor, but he stopped at the edge of the stage. He could see her, even in the crowds. Jennifer moved among them like a spirit.

"So beautiful," he whispered then lowered his gaze. Shizuru, who had joined the group after Kurama's performance havingnoticed something was up and it had to do with Jennifer and Hiei, smiled and put on the music. Jennifer looked up at the stage and gave Hiei that loving smile. Hiei, too, had looked up at the sound of the music, right into Jennifer's eyes.

It was amazing how quickly Hiei took up singing the song, "My Girl". Most of the other students had turned to see what was going on. They had noticed who he was watching so intently and created a half circle around Jennifer. Hiei saw his chance and moved down off the stage to her singing still. Everyone cheered when the song was over, but neither Hiei nor Jennifer heard it for they were sharing a much needed kiss.

The two got back up on stage with the others; apparently Yusuke was the DJ tonight, so everyone just stayed on stage. Hiei took Jennifer out onto the dance floor along side Yusuke & Kayko, Kuwabara & Yukina, Kurama & Elizabeth. As the song "Hopelessly Devoted to You" led their dancing, Hiei confessed to Jennifer the truth and the detectives' plan. Jennifer couldn't help but love Hiei more for being jealous and worried like that.

Later that night, Jennifer performed several songs to the enjoyment of the both the crowd and Hiei. The songs included "My Guy", "My Boyfriend's Back" which turned out to be a skit including Kuwabara as the flirter, and "It's My Party", a personal favorite of Jennifer's.

The night was ended with all the guys singing "The Twist" and the girls twisting beside their men. Shizuru and Botan dancedat the corners of the stage. Life was normal again for the team, or at least as normal as it would be. None of them suspected that before the one year anniversary of meeting the two mages, life would become tough bringing them closer than ever.

* * *

Spring, what a season. It was the cherry blossom festival, and the couples were picnicking in the park under the largest of the trees; well at least most were under the tree. Hiei and Jennifer were perched in the branches of the tree comfortably. It was a simple outing, not meant to be romantic or anything like that; it was between friends. Yusuke was cracking jokes as Kazuma earned most of the laughs just by being himself. Kurama was busy reading as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, and Elizabeth chatted away with Kayko and Yukina. Even Hiei was relaxed more than usual on this beautiful day as he joined in the laughter and discussions. Jennifer was showing off, causing buds to bloom every so often. 

After the twentieth bud, Elizabeth complained. "It's not fair!" Everyone looked to her, caught off guard by her exclamation.

"What's not fair, my rose?" Kurama asked, looking over his book at her.

But before Elizabeth answered, Hiei spoke. "Hn, she's jealous of Jennifer again. When are you going to learn that Jennifer will always be able to do more than you, even if you learn to control the main elements?"

"But that's just it! I can't control the main elements like other mages!" Elizabeth whined. Hiei just turned away, looking into the distance again.

"Your still young," Kayko pointed out logically. "It may be years before you learn it all. At least you can completely control fire."

"And you;re learning wind control," Yukina added.

"But it's been many a month. Jennifer could control them all in a single night!"

"I'm an ultimate and natural. You are a time and gained the abilities from me. How about I train you? It should help."

"Alright."

"Here." Jennifer carefully burned off a small branch of the tree that was nothing but buds and tossed it down to Elizabeth. She then healed the tree's wound. "Ok, now try to make the buds bloom. It's pretty simple. Start with one at a time then try several." Elizabeth nodded and concentrated. A single bud bloomed then another and another until the whole branch was bloomed. Elizabeth seemed to be trying to get it to do something else but couldn't.

"Damn it. Guess I'm not strong enough," she said with a sigh. "I can't make it grow as if it was still connected to the tree."

"That's high level work, Liz darling. I wouldn't expect you to do it even when you learn all your abilities," Kurama pointed out. He took the branch from her and held it for a moment, slowly it grew and twisted until looked like a small tree. Kurama smiled and handed it back to Elizabeth. "For you my dear." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile even if he showed her up.

So it was settled, Jennifer would train her friend. Elizabeth found she could control earth to a point. And the friendly outing became only a memory.

* * *

Summer came quickly finding the team out of school and into training. Day in and day out everyone, and I mean everyone including the girls, were being trained in something. Genkai had Hiei and Jennifer working together to strengthen their dragons; Jennifer needed Hiei to even do her dragon but within a month's time learned to summon it on her own, though she still fainted afterwards. Elizabeth had a strong control on fire, natural fire at least; she had tried to control Jennifer's cold fire but found it impossible for a mage of her status. She was also learning time control which was the easiest for her to do. Kurama was doing different training courses with Yusuke and Kuwabara but also helping the other girls in their healing training, finding needed plants deep within the forest. Though the training was tough, barely a complaint was uttered for every night, after the tiring day, the guys found themselves being treated like kings by the girls. Sometimes it was the other way around, depending on which group was more exhausted. For Elizabeth, she was the one always being treated for she was always exhausted from Genkai's training.

"I regret ever mentioning to her how I want to be stronger," Liz said one night.

In Hiei and Jennifer's case, it was equal. Both taking care of each other though usually in the privacy of their room or the shelter of the forest. They weren't ashamed or anything, they were just tired of the jokes that were always told about them, since they both were once emotionless and thought of as unable to care as they did now.

During the middle of the summer, Genkai gave the team a break; so they left for the human world and went to the beach. It was a beautiful day that day and surprisingly they had the beach to themselves. When changing into the swim clothes, the guys had finished first, so the girls now stood by the changing rooms, waiting for the last of their group.

"Come on Liz! I'm sure you look fine," Jennifer said through the door. Both she and Liz had been nervous about Hiei and Kurama seeing them in skimpy bathing suits; though why, they weren't for sure. Just a habit is what Jennifer brushed it off as. She was wearing a black bikini that showed off her curves perfectly.

Jennifer glanced over to the area where the boys were. All four of them were sitting on the towels, talking. It was obvious none had put sunscreen on yet for the bottles still lay at the corners of each towel. Four towels, four couples, four bottles.

"Enjoy what you see?" Kayko asked, bringing Jennifer's gaze away from Hiei whom she was watching. Jennifer blushed a little at getting caught. She saw that Kayko wore a pink tank top style two-piece. Yukina was standing beside Kayko in a lavender one piece.

The door to the changing room opened and, out stepped Elizabeth in a red bikini. "Well?"

"You look fine," Jennifer reassured. "Now come on. We better get some sunscreen on those stubborn boys before they fry up." The others nodded and approached the guys who were soon staring with hungry eyes. All except Hiei who was laying on his stomach on his and Jennifer's towel, looking like he was asleep with his head pillowed by his folded arms.

Jennifer glanced around at the other girls who were tending to their guys and the guys tending to them in turn. She then knelt by Hiei. "Act like you're sleeping will you?" she whispered. She bent down enough to kiss a tender spot on the base of his neck; she heard him moan quietly and smiled. Taking the sunscreen, she began rubbing some into his bare back, she could feel him relax under her hands. When she had finished, he rolled over onto his back and smirked at her.

"Can't fool you, can I?" he asked teasingly. Jennifer shook her head no before he pulled her down into a loving kiss. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat nearby. It was Yusuke.

"We're all going down to the water. You two lovebirds be good if you're staying up here," he said, smirking down at the two.

"When am I not good, Yusuke?" Jennifer asked as she lied down beside Hiei, his arm about her waist. Yusuke just shook his head and ran off to join the others.

After a few minutes, Jennifer finished putting sunscreen on Hiei, and he did the same for her. His touch relaxed her so much; if anyone else were doing it she would be so tense.

Oh….almost forgot. Yusuke is wearing dark blue swim trunks. Hiei is wearing black. Kurama is wearing light green. And Kazuma is wearing…..a pink Speedo! AHHHHH! Just kidding, Kazuma is wearing yellow swim trunks.

Jennifer and Hiei slowly made their way down to the water where the others were playing chicken. Right then it was Elizabeth against Kayko on Kurama's and Yusuke's shoulders.

As Jennifer watched from the water's edge, she soon found herself being lifted up and carried toward the water. Hiei stopped with her in his arms in waist deep water, a mischievous smile upon his face. "You wouldn't dare!" Jennifer warned, but Hiei would and did, dropping Jennifer into the salty liquid. Jennifer didn't come up for awhile and the others began to worry but were soon laughing at Hiei who found himself on the back of a black dolphin with earth colored eyes. '_I told you not to.'v_Jennifer's voice said in Hiei's head before the dolphin dived under the water pulling him with her. When they surfaced again, Jennifer was in her human form once more, and Hiei's hair was hanging about his shoulders making the others laugh. He let out a small growl before going back onto shore.

Jennifer watched him go then turned just in time to see and dodge a water ball. She scowled at the smiling Liz. "I see you learned to control water. But can you beat this?" It ended up a water war, a mage on each side. Jennifer, Kayko, and Yusuke against Elizabeth, Kurama, Kazuma, and Yukina. Even though Liz's team had more people, Jennifer was more powerful so they were pretty even.

Everyone was catching their breath, soaked to the bone; a brief truce had been called. Elizabeth was startled by Jennifer's voice in her head, _'Let's team up. We are at an advantage over the others.'_ Elizabeth nodded then the two turned to their teammates with mischievous smiles.

"What's with the looks?" Kuwabara asked. He found two water balls hitting him squarely in the face.

"Run! Err…Swim!" Yusuke yelled as he tried to get away. And so battle 2, mages vs. humans and demons began. It lasted for about another hour until Kurama had got a hold on Elizabeth and held her as she struggled at the edge of the shore. Kayko and Yukina had escaped to the shore as well leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to catch Jennifer. "Where is she?" Yusuke said. He was shut up by a water ball in the back of the head.

Both he and Kazuma turned and tackled the mage into the water then lifted up the….mermaid? Yes she had changed to her mermaid form to give her an advantage in the water, but now she was trapped; Kuwabara held onto her tail and Yusuke onto her arms. Jennifer struggled as they carried her onto shore. There she saw her fate. The others had buried Elizabeth in the sand with only her head sticking out. A hole beside her showed the spot for Jennifer.

"No! No! Hiei help!" She struggled as hard as she could but couldn't get free.

"Hiei won't help you now," Yusuke said as they threw her into the hole. She looked up at them from her spot on the ground.

"Why?" she asked.

"BecauseI'm helping them,"Hiei said as he joinedthem andbegan covering her with sand.

* * *

Stars shone overhead, a fire blazed with warm fingers reaching out to the gang. Jennifer had freed herself from the earth easily and helped Elizabeth only moments after being buried. Payback was buckets of water over every head. Now Jennifer lay next to Hiei, her head and right hand on his bare chest and her left hand behind his neck. He had his left arm about her and his right hand behind his head. The others were asleep already except for Kurama and Elizabeth who had took off along the shoreline at sunset and had yet to return. The group had decided to just spend the night at the beach.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiei asked as he glanced down at the calm Jennifer.

"Something," she said. She looked into his eyes and smiled before standing and slowly walking down to the water. Hiei sat up and watched her for a while. Even though the shadows had engulfed her, he could still see her by the moon's light. He saw her slip her bikini from her body and slowly enter the waves as if a ghost from the sea returning to her home. She turned back only once to look at Hiei, the dived into the water.

Hiei stood and followed after her, removing his trunks near the water and entering the cold water. He swam about with no sign of Jennifer. Then something pulled him under. When he surfaced he found himself face to face with his lover.

"Still as beautiful as the first time we met," he whispered as he ran a hand along her cheek. She smiled, her gaze lowering in an innocent way. She then quickly kissed him and began a game of chase which ended when Hiei caught her at the shoreline and began kissing her.

Their antics continued into the night, unknown to their sleeping comrads.

* * *

Fall, and school would soon start. The training had ended just the day before, and the girls hadn't seen any of the boys all day, so they had a girls' day out. They then went to Yusuke's house…no one there. Same at both Kazuma's and Kurama's house. But they decided to stay at Kurama's and talk.

Jennifer and Elizabeth went upstairs to put away their stuff. They both came running back down stairs, a note clutched in Elizabeth's hands.

"What is it?" Kayko asked, seeing the fear on their pale faces.

"It's a note from the boys, listen." Elizabeth began to read. "Girls, we had a mission to go to. Sorry we didn't tell you earlier. But you all must stay here for your safety. The enemies supposedly have their minions watching you, ready to harm you at any time. Stay together and stay at my house. We will return as soon as possible." Elizabeth handed the letter to Yukina and Kayko who looked it over. It was in Kurama's elegant handwriting, but all the guys had signed it.

"Looks like it's a sleepover," Yukina said with a forced laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

* * *

Night found the girls sitting around a cold fire lit candle in their nightgowns in Jennifer's room. They had been talking half-heartedly about different topics but fell silent again.

"What would we do if the boys are killed?" ask Elizabeth.

"Don't say that!" Yukina whined.

"Well it is a possibility," Jennifer pointed out. They were quiet once more.

"You know, its more like where would the guys be without us?" Kayko said, perking up. This spread smiles about the group.

"Yeah, where would Yusuke be without you to keep him in line?" Yukina commented.

"Where would Kazuma be without you to heal him all the time?" Elizabeth said.

"Where would Kurama be with out you to spice up his life?" Jennifer said to her friend.

"And I can't imagine where Hiei would be without you to love and understand him." Kayko added.

"More like where would he be without his precious sex toy," Elizabeth joked while dodging Jennifer's swipe.

"Your not much better with Kurama!" Jennifer retorted as she swiped again. The cold fire went out from the movement of the air created by Jennifer's movements.

"Jennifer!" the other three screeched together.

"Sorry," Jennifer said as she tried to light the candle again. The room was pitch black; it made one think they had gone blind. Then a frightening sound reached the girls ears: Kayko's gasp of surprise, then Yukina's, Elizabeth's muffled curse. Jennifer was left alone in the dark until she found herself being grabbed, bound, and knocked out with chloroform like her friends.

* * *

Jennifer moaned as she came to. She was sitting on a familiar couch, her wrists bound before her with some kind of special cuffs. She tried to use her powers but found that she couldn't. "Damn!" she cursed. She felt someone stir next to her. It was Elizabeth who was still dazed. Jennifer looked over and saw that Kayko and Yukina were already awake and watching her. By the fire of the candles that were lit all around them she could see that her friends weren't wearing their nightgowns but lingerie.

Kayko was wearing an oriental style dress like outfit that was red with green vines and pink flowers. Jennifer recognized it as the Mandarin Collar Mini-Chemise from one of her mother's lingerie magazines that she had looked at once before.It had a keyhole opening and frog closure, black satin piping, and a matching G-sting. Kayko's hair had been put up in an oriental bun with the matching chopsticks in her hair, completing the outfit. She looked elegant in the skimpy outfit.

It was kind of funny to see Yukina's outfit. It was a harem girl outfit with asupportive bra, sheer pants and panties, and the veil over the bottom half of her face all in light purple. Her aqua hair was pulled back into a ponytail that could be easily removed. It gave her a mysterious look.

Elizabeth's had to be the skimpiest of the three. It was a two piece of burgundy cloth and green beads. The top was a beaded silk bra, the beads forming vines along the top of it. The bottom was a beaded silk sarong in a side-tie style with a built in thong, the beads making vines along the sides and bottom. Her hair fell loose about her face, and currently hid her unconscious expression.

Jennifer looked down at her own clothing to find that she wore lingerie as well. Hers was the most see through. A Dragon Boudoir Gown is what it was called. It had a beaded appliqué dragon, Chinese style, that wound about the black mesh gown that only reached to below her knees and had a long slit up the right leg. The dragon just barely covered the important parts except the right breast where the head of the dragon only covered up to the nipple. Its top part was in an open back halter style. Jennifer's hair was down as well.

Jennifer felt Elizabeth awaken. Her and the other two girls looked at their late friend. Elizabeth's eye widened as she took in her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked.

"It looks like the living room of our wing at Koenma's," Kayko said.

"You don't think the boys did this, do you?" Yukina asked.

"I hope so," Elizabeth said with a sly smirk.

Jennifer rolled her eyes then turned to the worried Yukina, "Better them then some filthy demons."

"You have a problem with demon's, my mistress?" came Hiei's voice. He and the other boys walked out of the bedroom hallway. Hiei was wearing a black Ribbed Silk Knit Tank and matching Silk Knit Boxer Briefs. Every part of his toned chest was accented and the briefs held to him perfectly. Kurama was next wearing a kimono style robe of red silk. The robe was tied closed right then, only giving a peak at his muscled chest and hiding the black silk boxers he wore underneath. Then there was Yusuke wearing a lapis (dark blue) Shadow Stripe Robe and matching pajama pants. Kuwabara was last wearing tiger print silk boxers.

Each of the girls gaped at the guys that stood so….sexily before them. It was easy to see that they wished they could get out of their bindings, which every girl had. Elizabeth and Yukina had cuffs like Jennifer's that kept them from using their powers. Kayko had regular cuffs.

"Why are you doing this, and exactly what are you doing?" Kayko was the first to speak. She was the only one who could look at her guyYukina couldn't even look without turning and blushingand not get lost in dirty thoughts, hence Jennifer and Elizabeth.

Yusuke walked up to Kayko and kneeled down to her level, since she was sitting. He ran his hand along her cheek, smiling victoriously knowing that she wouldn't be able to slap him this time. "We just want to give you a night of pleasure before our school lives begin again." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips which she seemed to enjoy. Each of the guys followed Yusuke's example, kissing their girls in the manner they saw fit.

Then each boy grabbed a blind fold from the coffee table and put it over their girls' eyes. Elizabeth was the only one to complain as they girls felt themselves being picked up and carried off somewhere. The light seeping through the blindfolds grew and the smell of roses and hot water reached their noses. Each girl realized what was going on, though none of them knew if it was separate or all together. Jennifer, Elizabeth, and Kayko could just picture their innocent friend blushing like crazy bringing smiles to their faces.

The feel of the lingerie being slowly and carefully removed from their bodies after being stood brought pleasure or embarrassment to each girl. As the guys removed their girls' clothing, they kissed each newly exposed place. Jennifer and Elizabeth heard Kayko and Yukina gasp; they knew that Yusuke and Kazuma's lips had found their ways down much further than they ever had. Jennifer and Elizabeth shared a giggle proving that everyone was in the same room. Upon realizing, Jennifer blushed; she never thought any of the other boys would see her body.

The girls felt the boys leave them for a moment the return to lift them up and set them each in separate corners of the large hot tub. The then felt their guys join them, sitting behind them. The enjoyed sensual massages and trails of pleasurable kisses as well as personal washings. After a few hours, the blindfolds were removed. The girls had felt the boys leave the tub beforehand and found them dressed before them. Yukina looked grateful, Kayko slightly sad, and Jennifer and Elizabeth greatly disappointed. The boys removed the girls' cuffs.

"Now meet us in the living room, and we may let you repay us," Kurama said as he led the way out. The girls quickly got out of the tub and dressed in the lingerie. They then entered the living room and went to their boys. Kurama was on the couch and Yusuke and Kuwabara were in separate arm chairs. Jennifer found Hiei in the window seatlike usual.

She sat down beside him, a gentle smile on her lips as she looked him over. He turned to look at her and returned the smile. No words were needed between the two lovers as they kissed. Jennifer situated herself where she was straddling him as their kissing became more passionate, their tongues interlacing. Jennifer's hands slipped Hiei's shirt off so they could run lightly over his bare chest; Hiei moaned against her in reply. As his hands traveled along her body and his lips went to her neck, it was if they were the only two there they were so lost in each other.

They weren't the only ones that intimate. Yusuke and Kayko had moved to the floor, her on top of him, kissing his chest. Kuwabara was the one in control between him and Yukina in their arm chair. Elizabeth and Kurama seemed equal as they lay on the couch, arms about each other.

Everyone broke apart when the door opened. All eyes were glaring at Koenma who stood in the doorway. "Oh! Uh…I….uh," he stammered as he looked at the sight of his detectives getting intimate. It brought to mind the question of why he never forbid relationships between employees. "Uh….I just wanted to congratulate you guys on the great job today but….I guess it's not need. I'm just gonna leave." He shut the door behind him.

But it was too late, the mood was broken. Everyone agreed to go on to bed; they did have school in the morning.


	2. Part 2

"I can't believe you three! You were so reckless, lost in your own stupid thoughts!" Koenma yelled. It was about twoweeks into the school year, and the boys had just returned from a mission. There had been no need to send anyone else. It was 11:00pm; Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were receiving a huge reprimanding from the Spirit World Ruler for their careless actions. "Kuwabara was the only one of you who saw the traps and had to save every one of you from them! You can go, idiot."

Yusuke started toward the door but stopped when Koenma yelled again. "Not you! The other idiot!" Both Kurama and Hiei tried to leave like Yusuke had but were stopped just like him. "I mean Kuwabara for goodness sakes! Since when did you two answer to idiot?"

"When it would have gotten us out of here," Hiei muttered.

"Now, I want to know what was so important to you three to make you so…so…so…uh I can't even think of a word for it!"

"Lackadaisical?" Kurama received confused looks. "Careless."

"Yeah….lacka-…lacka-…whatever you said!"

"I can answer that one, easy," Kuwabara bragged. "The girls." The other three boys walked back to their spots in front of Koenma's desk as Kuwabara made himself comfy on the couch.

"Since when did you three think about the girls in a time of danger when it wasn't certain that you were to die! They are safe in the human world, Jennifer especially, and you three are allowing your thoughts on them jeopardize your mission and lives! Maybe I should forbid you from seeing them!" All FOUR boys looked up at Koenma at these words. Even Kuwabara thought that was the craziest idea the toddler had ever had.

"Well if you hadn't been working us to the bone ever since we stopped training to go to school! Kayko finally agreed to go with me on a date without one of the other couples there to show me up! No offense to you, Hiei or Kurama." Yusuke was in a rampage, only stopping long enough to excuse his insult on Hiei and Kurama who were always the ones to double date with him and Kayko.

"None taken," Kurama said politely. Hiei nodded in agreement.

Yusuke went back into his rampage. "You then turn around and drag us here out of the blue for a mission that could have waited till tomorrow! Then scold us for thinking of the lives we actually have even though we got the mission done! Kayko probably hates me now, thinking I stood her up!"

"She doesn't," Hiei said. "I spoke telepathically with Jennifer before we went on the mission. She called both Elizabeth and Kayko to explain what happened."

"Saved by the shrimp at least," Kuwabara commented. Hiei growled at the nickname, though he was getting used to it for Jennifer sometimes used it to tease him.

Kurama was the next to speak. He was calmer then Yusuke, but his voice still held disappointment and slight anger. "That may be, but the fact is that I still let Elizabeth down. I had made reservations at a nice restaurant for two. All I wanted was to treat her they way she deserved to be treated, court her properly. You've ruined that Koenma. I don't know when she'll get the chance to get away from school and Jennifer's training again."

"You could always talk to Jennifer about it," Koenma pointed out.

Kurama shook his head. "She's as strict as Genkai. She wouldn't even cancel a training session for a night out with Hiei, which is saying something." Hiei nodded to confirm it. "Besides the training is for her own good."

The last to speak was Hiei. All expected him to rant and rave like Yusuke did but were startled when he spoke in a whisper filled with sadness. "Jennifer told me she had planned to fix dinner for me tonight, a night for just the two of us. She wanted to stay up and wait for me, but I told her not too. I contacted her mind before we came in. She did wait up for me. She is asleep on the couch in our wing right now. Do you know what she dreams of? That I come back to her safely! You yourself know how lonely my past was, Koenma! I have finally found someone who only asks that I am safe inher arms and vise versa, and you have to rip us apart with these stupid missions! If this continues, I shall quit the team."

"You can't quit. You are working for me to keep from being jailed for your previous actions!"

"Watch me." With that Hiei walked out the doors and into the corridor.

* * *

Jennifer sat up on the couch. "He's back," she whispered. She could feel him searching her mind, watching her dreams while she slept earlier and felt how close he was. Jennifer waved her hand and the candles about the room came to life with flickering orange flames, the light giving the room a romantic feel. They lit only the coffee table where different finger foods sat on plates and in bowls. On the other side of the coffee table, pillows and blankets had been laid on the floor creating a nest for the two lovebirds. Jennifer had chosen a couple movies to watch as well. 

She stood and straightened her red silk nightgown that formed to her chest but was loose anywhere lower then that. She walked into the kitchen with a spirit like grace, the gown dancing about her legs as her hips swayed with each step. She began fixing the drinks. _'It does come in handy to grow up around alcohol,'_ she thought as she mixed up a couple of margaritas.

Jennifer never heard the door, never heard the footsteps go up the stairs or come back down into the kitchen; she only felt the strong arms wrap about her waist and the voice whisper "I'm here. Sorry it took so long."

Jennifer turned around in Hiei's arms and kissed his waiting lips. "It's ok. I understand," she said after pulling away. She handed Hiei his glass and they walked out of the kitchen and settled down in the nest. Jennifer put in the movie, Moulin Rouge, and they relaxed, enjoying the food and drinks that Jennifer had prepared. Simple touches, light kisses, gentle smiles; it was all enough for both of them besides the usual embrace.

After the movie, the two went out side into the cool, crisp air even though Jennifer was only in a silk nightgown and Hiei in black sweat pants that he often slept in. The two traveled deep into the dark forest, the shadows wrapping about them promising secrecy, the trees standing tall in a guard like manner promising privacy. They reached a clearing where grew a large oak. In the great tree's branches were a rolled up blanket and a pillow.

In the middle of the tree, the branches had formed a grove that acted much like a bed for the two lovers whenever they sought to get away from the others or just wished to be around the forest that they both cared for dearly.

Hiei jumped up into the branches with Jennifer in his arms. He laid her down in the cradling arms of the tree and began to unroll the blanket. Jennifer situated the pillow and wrapped her arms about Hiei as he laid down next to her, pulling the warm blanket up about them. The blanket was made to look like leaves to help camouflage. One side held the greens of summer, the other held the oranges, reds, and yellows of fall—that was the side that was facing the sky currently to blend in with the matching leaves of the tree.

And so the night full of simple romance ended.

* * *

The precious October day had come. Elizabeth, Kurama, and Jennifer skipped school and met up with Hiei. The boys went one way the girls another. It was the first year anniversary for the two couples, and there was no way they would spend precious planning time in a boring school. 

Jennifer and Elizabeth had it all planned out, a night of romance ending in pleasure. They had both been so busy that they rarely saw the boys anymore, at least on an intimate level. Koenma had kept the boys busy still, but he always made sure to give them the missions early in the day. Even Jennifer had been going on missions now, to keep her in shape as Genkai said.

Everything needed was bought and the girls rushed to Kurama's where the festivities would take place. Mrs. Minamino had agreed to help the girls fix up some dinner for the boys then would leave to a friend's house. It was amazing how kind she was, only wanting to see her boy happy. She favored both Jennifer and Elizabeth as daughters, especially Liz who was the closest to her precious Suichi.

Night was here, the boys would be coming soon. The smell of home cooked food wafted in the air, mixing with the rose smell from the petals that led from the front door to the bedrooms. The table was set, the only light for it coming from two candles in the center lit by Elizabeth. The girls waited patiently for their guys' arrival. Jennifer was wearing the lingerie that she had worn the first time she and Hiei had made love. Elizabeth was wearing an identical outfit but white.

The sound of the lock clicking as it was unlocked and the door opening signaled that they were home. Unfortunatly two unwanted voices mixed with theirs.

"Thanks guys for agreeing to help us get ready for them," Kurama was saying as he unlocked the door. He stepped in and stood in the doorway, Hiei at his side. Both stared at the scene before them. Their eyes followed the rose petals up the stairs as far as they could into the hall.

"Looks like they beat you to it," Yusuke joked as he walked in. Kuwabara followed. Kurama closed the door behind him and Hiei.

"It's obvious your not needed," Hiei said in an agitated voice. He didn't want Yusuke and Kazuma around to ruin this for him and Kurama. "Leave."

"Whoa, shrimp. I want to see what this is about," Kuwabara said, looking around at the dimly lit room. All the guys' gazes went to the kitchen doorway when the figure of their strong mage companion appeared. She had a frown on those rosy lips and a glare in those deep eyes directed toward the two unwanted guest who were practically drooling over her choice of clothing.

With graceful movements she approached her demonic lover and gave him a passionate kiss in greeting. Her hand ran through his hair or along his body as she spoke to him. "Hiei, darling, get rid of these idiots, go upstairs to our room, change into the items I bought you today, and come back to join me for dinner. This is our night, not theirs." She kissed him again, keeping it longer this time so he could feel her body and want her more. She had learned to tease him so well and loved to do it. The fingers of one of her hands traced his cheek as she whispered again. "So will you?" Hiei nodded as though in a trance, and Jennifer was about to leave again, when the door opened and Botan stepped in.

"Guys! You're needed!" she said. She then spotted what was going on.

Hiei turned to look at Jennifer who had gone rigid. Tears threatened her eyes as she quickly walked back into the kitchen, anger shown in her posture and movements. Hiei rounded on Botan who was about to drag the boys out. "Leave! I warned Koenma, and now he has gone to far, calling upon me on my anniversary. I refuse to work for him again!" With that Hiei went over to the couch and laid down on his back, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes on the ceiling.

Botan was about to say more, but Kurama shushed her. Everyone was listening as Jennifer's voice, moist with shed tears, carried from the kitchen. "I'm tired of it, Liz! I hardly get to see him anymore! All I want is the occasional time with him, but every time anymore, Koenma is interfering! At least you get to see Kurama each night. I don't even get that! I love Hiei with all my heart, but it's as if the Destiny Weaver is against us." Her sobs drowned out any other words she could have said or Elizabeth's reply.

Hiei cringed at the sound. The others felt so bad after hearing that. But that wasn't the last confession they heard. The caught the whispered words of the other lover.

"How can I hurt her so without meaning to? Why do I? All I want is for her to be happy. All I want is to hold her in my arms every night and whisper words that barely describe how I feel to her in the safety of the shadows, to taste her sweet lips, to feel her sensual touch, to know that here is a person I love and they return that love. I only wanted to ask her to spend her life with me, tonight….is that so much to ask?" They noticed the black ring box clutched in his hands so lovingly. Kurama had been there when Hiei got the ring from his room at Koenma's; it was the only thing he owned that belonged to his mother except for the tear gem necklace. The ring itself was a tear gem that had been shed the day his parents had fallen in love.

As the room fell quiet, the others left. Kurama went upstairs to his room and found the clothing he was supposed to wear—a white pair of boxer briefs and a white robe—and changed into them. He then went back downstairs and led Elizabeth away from her depressed friend. Up in their room, they talked.

"Why did you ask me to leave her?" Elizabeth begged, still able to hear Jennifer's heartbroken sobs. "I'm no longer in the mood."

"Let them be. They will be fine, they need time to go to each other. They need to be alone." With that he shut the door, shutting out the problems of his friends and shutting in the love of his girlfriend.

* * *

An hour had passed. Hiei was aware that the others left and that Kurama had taken Elizabeth upstairs, leaving Jennifer alone in the kitchen. Hiei had to do something for Jennifer had gone silent as if she had cried herself to sleep. 

He got up and went to Jennifer's room where he saw the black boxer briefs and robe. He changed, putting the ring box into his robe pocket, and went back down. He found Jennifer asleep, her head in her arms on the table. The food that had been laid out had gone cold and the candles burned out. He gently ran a finger along the back of her neck, awakening her with a start.

Jennifer's brown eyes, still moist with unshed tears and ringed with red, looked in surprised and love at the demon before her. She whispered to him in a loving but fearful voice. "H-Hiei? Is that really you or am I dreaming? I thought you had gone with Botan and the others."

"Shh, my sweet, all is well. I let my anger take over, and I will no longer work for Koenma; I had warned him before, and he completely crossed the line tonight. He knew the significance of this night." He kissed her on the forehead and saw the happiness in her eyes as she smiled slowly. "Tonight is just you and me. Kurama has already taken care of Elizabeth. So will you still enjoy this lovely meal with me?" He gestured to the table of cold food. Jennifer nodded.

As Hiei sat down across from her, she served food to each of their plates then used her fire ability while holding the plates to reheat the food. Hiei just smirked and accepted the plate of food. They ate quietly, maybe commenting here and there about the food or each other. Once they had both eaten their fill, Hiei went to the living room as Jennifer cleaned the plates and put away the leftovers.

_'So Hiei is breaking his probation for me. I'll have to speak to Koenma in the morning,' _Jennifer thought as she walked into the living room. Her steps were silent so Hiei didn't hear her come up behind the couch. Jennifer leaned close to his head and blew gently on his ear causing him to jump. She saw him quickly stuff something into his robe pocket.

"What was that?" she asked innocently as she wrapped her arms about his neck.

"Nothing," he answered before tilting his head back to receive an upside down kiss.

"Well, if it was nothing," and with that she started walking along the rose petal path, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. She could feel Hiei's hungry eyes watch her the whole time, enjoying the way her body moved. Jennifer smiled in amusement and placed one foot on the bottom step then turned to look at Hiei over her shoulder, her right hand on the stair railing. "Follow the rose petal path," she said before disappearing in thin air; she had teleported, one of her favored abilities.

Hiei stood and watched as candles that sat along the path lit with cold fire, shedding a strangely welcoming light on the satin like petals. As he walked upon the soft trail, he could feel and see from the corner of his eye the shadows following him; the candles were going out as he passed. He was soon standing outside Jennifer's bedroom door, only two candles left burning, one on each side of the door. Hiei glanced further down the hall where the petals had stopped being a mixture of red and black and continued on as only red; the petals before Jennifer's door were purelyblack. He could see the light seeping through the space between Kurama's bedroom door and the floor telling that they were still up. He looked back to Jennifer's door where no light, only shadows, crept out. Hiei looked back down the stairs and saw only shadows which seemed to form a solid wall of black, keeping him from even thinking of retreat. He turned back to the door. His left hand clutched the ring box in his pocket as his right hand turned the doorknob.

* * *

Jennifer heard Hiei enter, and she rolled over to face him. She had been laying on the bed, looking out the window at the moon whose light was the only light in the room shining perfectly on the bed. She turned herself so that she was laying on her stomach across the bed, her chin on her folded arms on the bed, her legs bent and swinging back and forth behind her. Her eyes watched Hiei approach, stepping into the moon's light; she noted the nervousness of his movements. 

What he did next surprised Jennifer so that she sat up on the edge of the bed, watching him in confusion. He had knelt down before her on one knee and still had his left hand in his robe pocket. "Hiei?" she questioned.

Hiei looked up at her and smiled then licked his lips in nervousness. "Jennifer….as you know, I love you dearly…I only want to be with you….I only want to be able to hold you each night and awaken to your beautiful face each morning….I want to spend the rest of my life with you so…." He slowly pulled his hand from his pocket and held out a black box. With his other hand he opened it to reveal a very beautiful ring. It was a silver ring, the band looked like a thin vine as in the middle it formed a heart about a true tear gem—the gem made from an ice apparition's tears. Jennifer gasped at the sight of it then quickly looked to Hiei whose face was serious and hopeful. "It was my mom's," he said, "it was the tear she shed the day my father first told her he loved her. He made it into this ring for her. I have a vague memory that only comes to me in my dreams of her putting it about my neck on a gold chain….she whispered to me 'Give it to the girl you fall in love with'." He was silent for a moment as he thought of that memory. He lifted his gaze from the ring back to Jennifer who had become solemn in reaction to this. Hiei smiled getting her to smile. "That is what I do this night. Jennifer, will you marry me?"

Hiei found himself flat on his back on the floor with Jennifer kissing him furiously, her own tears of happiness falling upon his cheeks. He returned the kisses until she pulled away and smiled down at him. "Of course Hiei. I will marry you." She let him up and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger; it was a perfect fit.

Jennifer stood and led Hiei slowly to the bed, offering herself to him as she had done before in the past. This night turned from a night of love to a night of celebration for the two lovers as their bodies joined in long, passionate love making that lasted most of the night.

* * *

The sun shown in upon the two lovers whose naked bodies were still entwined in the other's arms. Jennifer's eyes opened first to the sight of Hiei's peaceful face. She kissed him lightly on the lips, awakening him. "Good morning, lover," she whispered. 

"Good morning, my wife-to-be," was the reply gaining a slight blush from Jennifer. Hiei kissed her then smiled.

"I could get used to this," Jennifer giggled. About an hour was spent just relaxing in each other's arms, talking of the future. Their words stopped though when they heard the front door open and the footsteps of many people, four to be exact, on the stairs, stopping in front of the bedroom door. Then the conversation was clearly heard.

"Wait. What if they're not up and dressed?" came Elizabeth's voice.

"Koenma only allowed us to wait until noon. It's half past noon; they should be awake by now at least." That was Kurama's voice.

"I don't see why we got to do this." The annoying voice of Kuwabara was the next to speak.

"Because the hot head has broken his probation agreement. Though I'm not too thrilled about doing this either. They won't hesitate to hurt us; they are the most cutthroat of the group." Yusuke explained.

"That is why we've been ordered to take Jennifer as well. So she won't be able to hurt us, trying to free him." Kurama again.

"Here goes." Elizabeth knocked on the door. Hiei had gotten up by now and put on his boxers. His katana was drawn, and he stood ready in the middle of the room. Jennifer had also readied, now wearing her nightgown, and her whip was ready in one hand, a ball of true flame in the other; she had the shadow whip, sparing no expense.

"What!" Hiei growled making it seem like they hadn't heard the conversation.

"Are you and Jennifer decent, Hiei?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Yes," Jennifer called sweetly. Both she and Hiei were smirking, knowing this would be interesting. The door before them slowly opened, and Kuwabara was the one who had been sent in. _'Smart,'_ thought Jennifer, catching on to their plan. Hiei stuck out at Kuwabara, barely missing on purpose.

"AMBUSH!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran out the door. Kurama and Yusuke entered, both ready for the fight. Kurama took on Hiei as Yusuke, with help from Liz, took on Jennifer. The battle raged on, both sides becoming wounded. Jennifer couldn't do much,; she was still a little weak from all the energy she had used last night. Hiei also was weakened. In the end, the two demons were back to back, surrounded by their "friends".

"Put down the weapons and come quietly, you two," said Yusuke, his spirit gun aimed at Hiei.

"Never," Hiei growled. He quickly sheathed his sword as Jennifer cast the room in darkness.

Jennifer felt Hiei pick her up bridal style and run toward the back part of the room, the only side that was unguarded. "Now!" she yelled as she saw the window. Hiei took the cue and jumped. The glass of the window shattered about them, creating more wounds in them. Sunlight struck their eyes, blinding them both for a moment as they fell to the ground. "Oh no!" Jennifer exclaimed as she looked down below. Looks like they had planned ahead for a special cage had been set up below the window. The two couldn't help but fall into it. As soon as they touched the bottom, the blue power binding bars formed over the top, trapping them.

* * *

"So I commit you to prison, again, Hiei," Koenma said. He was sitting at his desk, his eyes on Hiei and Jennifer. Both stood before the desk, their wrists bound behind their backs with power-binding cuffs. Their weapons lay on the desk. The rest of the team, including Kayko, Yukina, and Boten, were about the room; Kurama guarded the door. "And, if you try to help him, Jennifer, you will also find your new home a jail cell. And you won't be sharing cells." 

"Koenma, you back stabber!" Hiei yelled, lunging for the Spirit World ruler. Yusuke pulled him back in time before he reached the desk. Kuwabara stood behind Jennifer to do the same if needed. Hiei struggled against Urameshi as Jennifer watched calmly.

_'Its all right,'_ she told him telepathically, _'I'll get you out.'_ Hiei calmed down at her words but was inwardly worried. "Koenma," Jennifer said aloud, "he did warn you that if you interfered again he would quit. And do you really wish to lose me from the team? For if you do as you say you will, I will quit, and you can't punish me for that. I will not stay on your side if you're going to take my fiancé away from me."

"Fiancé?" Boten questioned. Hiei nodded.

"So be it. We will miss you, Jennifer." Everyone gaped at Koenma who didn't even acknowledge the others. He gave the gesture for Hiei to be taken away, and two ogres dragged him out the doors.

Jennifer glared at him, but Koenma didn't admit to her glare until he jumped up from his chair and went running around the room. His clothes were on fire, mainly the posterior region. Satisfied for now, Jennifer walked out of the room, following the guards and Hiei. They couldn't deny her visitation rights.

* * *

Hours later, the rest of the team hadn't moved, most were still trying to solve out what had happened. Koenma had sat back down and was working on paperwork, ignoring his remaining Spirit Detectives. 

"Koenma, I must advise against this," Kurama said after moments of silence. "Jennifer will surely try to break Hiei free of his confinement no matter what the consequences." All the others nodded in agreement.

Koenma looked up to Kurama. "I don't care. I can't let any of you to rebel without punishment. I might give him a second chance in a few months." With that he went back to work only to be interrupted again.

"Koenma, sir! The fire apparition has escaped with his lover. They've split up. He took a portal going deeper in to the Makai; she took a portal to America," the green ogre said quickly.

"WHAT!" Koenma yelled.

* * *

Months had gone by since the escape of their friends, ten to be exact. They tried to go on with their life, though some of their missions dealt with reports of a demonsimilar toHiei being seen in the Makai. They couldn't find Jennifer either. They knew she was in her home state, but they could never find her; she had become too elusive with her powers. 

Life was hard for Hiei as well. He was always on the run from his "friends". He could never stay in one place in the Makai for too long or he risked capture. During the day, his mind stayed busy, but once night had fallen and he was safe in a forest for a rest, everything changed. His mind would go to his fiancé. He would remember holding her in his arms and whispering to her in the shadows. If only they hadn't split up.

It was one such night that Hiei decided to seek out Jennifer's mind. He should be able to reach her where ever they were. It didn't take long until he found her. He fell asleep that night with Jennifer's sweet memories for company for she was already dreaming. It would be the next night that he would make a plan that could change everything….

Jennifer's life was more relaxed but just as sorrowful. She was back in Perry, Oklahoma, with her parents who didn't question her return. With a couple years of school left, Jennifer returned to her old territory on the Morrison High School campus. When there was work to be done, she was fine. But as soon as the work was finished, she would catch herself thinking of Hiei and wishing that Koenma had never interfered.

* * *

It was Monday in America, and Jennifer was walking into her first hour class: Art. She was one of the first to come in as always. She dropped her books on the only single desk in the class room, the one by the teacher's; all the other desks were paired up. 

"Morning, Jennifer." This was the kind voice of Mr. Shade, the art teacher and friend of Jennifer. He had come during her sophomore year, and they had been close ever since. He was a skinny man, a few inches taller then Jennifer. He had very short brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a beard of brown stubble. He was a kind and patient man during class, usually, but could always get frustrated with a class like he did with Jennifer's class back in that sophomore year.

"_Ohayougozaimasu_, _sensei_." Jennifer casually looked to Shade and caught the confused look he gave her. She had done it again. Ever since her return to America, a few Japanese words would slip when she spoke. Hiei had been the one to teach her. Once she had a few everyday terms down pat, both had made it a habit to use the terms when speaking to each other. Now she used them without conscious thought. Her favorite had been _baka_, which she had learned the meaning of before she was taught for Hiei used it all the time.

"Sorry, Mr. Shade. Good Morning." The teacher gave her a gentle smile, and Jennifer settled down for class. She took out her laptop and typed away furiously on it, waiting for class to start. The other students were coming in by now. Jennifer didn't notice the student who stood at Mr. Shade's desk until his words caught her.

"Welcome….Jagan? Jagan Shi. We have one last desk; it's stashed away in the corner over there. Why don't you bring it over here next to Jennifer?" Mr. Shade was saying. Jennifer looked up to see the new boy going to get the desk and carrying it over. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at his back. Same height, all black clothing, ebony hair that reached the shoulders, that same tough guy stance and walk, bandages aboutone forearm; she was almost positive that when he turned around she would see those blood-red eyes and that white bandana. But disappointment washed over her when he turned after getting the desk, and headed her way. Sure he had the bandana butin a dark purple, and those eyes, they weren't her lover's eyes. They were a beautiful violet color that reminded Jennifer of Hiei's jagan eye, but that was the only similarity. And this guy had a gentle smile upon his face; he seemed more cheerful than the fire apparition. Otherwise, he looked just like Hiei.

Jennifer sighed and went back to her story. She heard the desk be set down beside her and heard him sit down in the chair. She could feel his gaze on her as she typed. Without looking at him, she greeted him, "_Gashi_." This time she spoke in Japanese on purpose, hoping to confuse him. The plan backfired.

"_Gashi_, _bishoujo_," he replied with a smile that made Jennifer squirm. A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered the meanings of the words: Greetings,beautiful girl.

"_Baka_," she muttered as she closed up her laptop because class was about to start. The boy laughed lightly beside her. She glanced over to him and almost cried out. He looked so much like Hiei but…

"I'm sure I am to you. To tell you the truth, I expected that or _chikan_." That got Jennifer to laugh; she had not thought of pervert. "The name's Jagan Shi. Friends call me Shadow."

"Jennifer Reub. Friends call me Mage."

Thus was what started the friendship between the two. Close they became over the next month, as close as Jennifer was to Yusuke, Kuwabara, or even Kurama. Being with Jagan put Jennifer's mind at ease. She found herself worrying about Hiei less and less for it was like he was right there beside her.

It was theeleventh month mark since the day she left Spirit World. Jennifer was sitting on a bench just beside the school doors when she was jerked out of her thoughts by the most annoying voice in the world. "Jennifer! There you are! I haven't seen you in so long!" A blonde-hair, blue-eyed cowgirl came trotting up to Jennifer and plopped down beside her.

"Hello, Tiffany. Yes, it has been along time considering you were suspended for a month after hitting Casey." Tiffany Gambill, Jennifer's long time acquaintance and enemy. Jennifer was tolerant of the girl even though she had begun to rub her the wrong way ever since Jr. High. Jennifer saw Tiffany as sluttish and flirtatious and disliked among the other classmates, but Tiffany saw herself as popular and the girl most of the guys wanted.

"Well…yeah. Anyway, have you seen that new kid?" Jennifer nodded. "He is so cute! He has a height problem, but that's nothing that can't be overlooked. Probably makes up for it else where, eh?" Jennifer just ignored Tiffany as the blonde rambled on about how she was going to win Jagan over. She only listened when Tiffany announced that he was coming. Tiffany went into a "cool" act as Jagan approached. Jennifer just stood to meet him.

Jagan stopped in front of Jennifer and bowed. "_Ohayou_, Mage_-san_."

Jennifer returned the bow in traditional Japanese style. "_Ohayou_, Shadow_-chan_." When both straightened they smiled. They tended to speak to each other in Japanese, just for the fun of confusing the others.

"Oh…oh….Oh-hi-you, Jagan," Tiffany said, standing and curtsying. Jennifer broke into a fit of giggles, ignoring Tiffany's glare. Jagan was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Well sorry Miss 'I've been to Japan'! Not all of us can learn more than two languages!" With that Tiffany stormed off, though not before winking at Jagan. Jennifer watched him shudder and started laughing again; this time he joined in.

"Who was that?" Jagan asked when he could finally speak. He was wiping the tears from his eyes as he sat down.

Jennifer followed his example as she breathed deeply to calm down. "Her name's Tiffany. Always goes for the new guys though she really tries for Eric."

"Ah, the _bishounen_."

"_Hai_, the _bishounen_."

"So, um, Mage?"

"_Nani_?"

"Are you doing anything in October?"

"_Iya_. _Naze_?"

"Well, I would like to take you out for dinner on…." Jennifer gasped at the date he said; it was her anniversary to Hiei. She sighed. It wasn't like Hiei would risk getting captured just to spend their anniversary together. "So is it a date?"

"_Hai_."

"_Kyousei_! Um….pick you up at 7 then."

As Jagan went inside, Jennifer stayed behind, her mind on Hiei as she absentmindedly toyed with her engagement ring.

* * *

It was that chosen night that both would confess something. 

Jagan was walking Jennifer to her home. Both were quiet as Sister Moon watched the two friends.

Jagan was the one to break the silence. "Um…Jennifer, if you don't mind my asking, what's with the ring? Are you already taken?"

Jennifer's gaze went from the tear-gem ring that she had been toying with all night to Jagan. "Well…uh…" '_Why am I hesitating? I love Hiei. Jagan is only a friend, nothing more,' _Jennifer thought. "Yes, Jagan. I am engaged to…"

"…a _youkai_. He knows an ice apparition or is an ice apparition from the fact that that's a tear gem."

Jennifer nodded. "His sister. But this one is from his mother; the ring was made by his father. But how do you know about the _youkai_?"

"I am _youkai_."

"Oh. What kind?"

"Fire and shadow."

"Hence the nickname Shadow. Maybe you've heard of my fiancé. The fire apparition that works for Koenma?"

"Hiei? Then you are that Jennifer!" Though it seemed as though Jagan was surprised, Jennifer could sense that he knew all along and that he was hiding something.

"Would you like to come in? Maybe you can tell me what's going on in theSpirit World and theMakai." She unlocked the door and let Jagan in.

"Um…where's your bathroom?"

"Through the kitchen."

Jagan took off to the kitchen for the bathroom. Jennifer went upstairs to her room to change for the night.

* * *

"What is it, Koenma?" Kurama asked sleepily. He was wearing only a pair of sweats. Elizabeth looked just as tired where she stood beside him wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Both had hastily dressed when Botan came to fetch them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko and Yukina were all wearing night clothing, too; the boys without shirts, the girls with shorts under their nightgowns. 

"We have found Jennifer at last! She had been at her parents home in America all this time."

"What! You mean you didn't check there first!" Yusuke was leaning on Koenma's desk as he yelled at the toddler.

Koenma sweat-dropped. "Eh…no…we thought it too obvious a place to look." He gave a shrug then turned everyone's attention to the video screen. "We got this footage just awhile ago."

On the screen it showed Jennifer in knee-high boots and thigh high hose, a leather skirt that reached her knees, and a blood red corset top over a white, long-sleeve blouse. Her necklace shown in the last light of the sun. She locked her door and turned to….Hiei? Well he looked like Hiei dressed in biker boots, black jeans, and a black leather duster. Onlytwo problems: his eyes were violet and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his skull. The two walked down the street, talking animatedly in English with a few Japanese terms.

"I didn't know Jennifer knew Japanese!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Kurama was standing behind her, his arms about her. "Hiei taught her. I've passed their room at night before to hear him teach her and test her. One word she learned the best was _baka_. Takes after Hiei, I must say." The others smiled as they remembered. It had been so long since any of them had spoken of either fugitive.

"Hey! Is she cheating on the shrimp?" Kuwabara drew the others attention back to the screen. Jennifer and the boy had entered a movie, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and the boy had his arm around Jennifer who didn't protest. Everyone was quiet to hear what was being said.

"Mage_-san_…" "_Nani_?" "_Suki maro_." "_Suki maro_, too, Shadow_-kun_." "You don't understand. I'm meaning more then a friend. _Warawa koigokoro maro_, my _tenshi._ _Koigokoro_ with _aiyoku_. You'll never realize how much."

Everyone gasped. This boy, he had said he loved Jennifer with passion, called her his angel. They watched as Jennifer squirmed out of his arms and turned her attention to the movie.

"_Sumimasen_, my _tenshi_, _sumimasen_." "It's ok, Jagan. You can't help your feelings. _Arigatou_; I needed to hear that." "Your welcome."

All three girls turned away from the screen. "Impossible!" Yukina cried. Kuwabara turned and comforted her in his arms as she cried against his bare chest. Kayko and Elizabeth had taken seats on the couch.

"She…she…couldn't mean it. How could she?" Elizabeth was at a lose.

"He loves her so but now…." Kayko couldn't finish, it was too much.

"I was quite shocked by it myself but look here. Let me fast foreword to their dinner." Koenma pressed a button on a remote and the scene on the screen changed to them at a table at a sidewalk café. He was eating fine, but Jennifer was picking at her food, her gaze locked on her engagement ring. All of a sudden she looked up to earn a cocky smile from the boy. They could see that she was doing some action under the table, and the boy cringed.

"_Chikan_!"

Jennifer stood and ran off, the boy following after.

"_Sumimasen_. Believe me, Jennifer_-san_, I am."

Jennifer stopped at a corner and turned to face him. The street light shown down on them as if from a dramatic movie.

"Let me make it up to you." "How?" "Like this…"

The boy leaned in to kiss Jennifer. At first it seemed she would allow it, but then she slapped him hard.

"_Sumimasen_, Jagan. I just can't let you do that. _Sumimasen_. I want to go home."

The boy nodded then walked with Jennifer. They then saw the scene at Jennifer's home, but the tape ended after the two went inside.

"That's it. They are still there," Koenma said.

"What was his name? Jagan or Shadow?" Kurama asked.

"Apparently he name is Jagan Shi, nickname: Shadow. We looked up all _Shi_'s and _Jagan'_s and _Jaganshi'_s."

"What was that last one?"

"Jaganshi?"

Kurama smiled that knowing smile. Koenma caught on quickly. Botan, who had been standing beside Koenma the whole time, nodded as she smiled. "Hiei!" they said in unison.

* * *

Jennifer walked down her stairs, her black nightgown clinging to her curves. She did not look around at anyone in the living room, just plopped down on the couch beside Jagan who was watching TV. 

"Evening, my mistress," she heard Jagan say. His voice was coated with lust and love. Jennifer let out a tired sigh. When would he learn?

"Look here, Jagan, I said—" She gasped. She had turned to chew the demon out but saw, stretched out on the couch beside her, wearing only a pair of black jeans, was her one and only withthat familiar smirk upon his luscious lips. "Hiei!" Jennifer exclaimed as she threw herself at him.

Hiei grunted as she landed on him, dropping the remote. He found her kissing every inch of his bare skin feverishly. "Calm down," he said as he pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, and hereturned the smile.

"Hiei, I've missed you." Jennifer curled up at his side, her head on his shoulder, one of her hands tracing his toned abdomen as the other was under his neck. He had one of his hands under his head, the other arm wrapped about Jennifer toying with her hair.

"I've missed you, too." He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

Jennifer got up, pulling Hiei up, and, not releasing his hand, leading him to the stairs. "Come on, this is long overdue." Hiei smirked, swept her off her feet bridal style, and carried her up the stairs while passionately kissing her.

Once at the top of the stairs, he looked around seeing that there was no bed in the room. "Where?" he asked. Jennifer had him put her down, and she walked over to the opposite wall.

"Follow me," she said. She slipped her nightgown off, revealing that she wore only panties beneath, then knelt down in front of an American flag hung low on the wall. Then crawled under the flag and disappeared; there was a secret room. Hiei smirked, took off his jeans and followed.

* * *

Darkness surrounded the two lovers like a blanket within that little room. Both were tired from the pleasure that had given and received. They now lay, letting sleep slowly over take them, on the bed which was nothing more than a mattress on the floor of the low ceiling-ed room with sheets and pillows. Jennifer lay on her side facing the doorway; Hiei lay behind her, his arms about her waist and his head behind hers. Every so often he would kiss Jennifer on the back of the neck, getting her to move some from the feeling it produced for her. It was as if he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming and her movements reassured him. 

It was very late and both were half asleep, their naked bodies pressed against each other lovingly. It had been all quiet until Jennifer thought she heard the sound of the front door. She said nothing to Hiei for he was already asleep; besides it was probably her parents back from….wait! Where had they gone? Jennifer brushed the thought from her mind and sought out the dreams that she loved so much.

Just as sleep was about to take her in its arms, Jennifer heard a noise that made her very alert. She reached out and grabbed the fur of her gray, purring cat and pulledthe female creatureto lay beside her. Normally she wouldn't be alarmed by the Smokey's presence, but the fact was she had put her outside before her date with "Jagan", whom she learned was Hiei. Sure, she could have came in with her parents except that they would never let her in on purpose this late, and if she had managed to sneak in, they would have caught her and threw her back out.

Jennifer listened hard and caught the sound of people moving in the rooms below. Her stairs gave a creak, telling of someone moving up them. A red glow was cast into the room through the flag; Jennifer guessed they were using candles. Jennifer held onto her cat with one hand and Hiei's arms with the other. She had noticed that Hiei's breathing had changed; he had awakened.

"Hey, guys! Found her room!"

"Quiet, Kuwabara! You want to alert them!"

"Sorry, Urameshi! It's probably to late!"

Jennifer could fell Hiei stiffen in fear behind her. '_Calm,' _she told him telepathically, '_They know not of this room. We'll be safe for a while.' _She felt Hiei nod behind her.

The sound of more footsteps on the stairs told of the others coming up; Jennifer figured six from what she could hear. So everyone except Botan was in her room. But that last set of footsteps could be heard, and Botan's high voice could be heard.

"Hey guys! Find them yet?"

"Shh! And no. This is her room, though I would have thought the walls and ceiling to be black and the carpet red, not green walls, blue ceiling, and cream carpet." Kurama's voice paused for a moment continued. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing." Jennifer took this opportunity to read Elizabeth's mind. '_Crap,' _Jennifer thought afterwards. '_She remembers me telling her about this room!' _She wasn't going to tell Hiei this; she didn't want to worry him more.

"Hey! She has a TV and VCR up here! How 'bout we check out this video now?"

"We can't. Koenma told us to wait until we find Jennifer and Hiei. They're supposed to see it."

"Yukina is right, Yusuke. Lets us wait."

"No, I agree with the idiot. Let's watch it, Kurama."

The sound of the TV as it was turned on reached Hiei and Jennifer's ears. Then the static of the video before it started. Jennifer gestured to Hiei, and both crawled over to the flag. Hiei pulled back a corner enough for both to see the TV. Everyone was there, their backs turned to the secret room.

On the TV was Koenma at his desk as usual. He began to speak. "Evening Team. Yes, this includes you too, Hiei and Jennifer. I have to apologize for the way I acted that day a year ago. Hiei had warned me, and I ignored it. I admit my mistake. Now I must ask you both back to us. Since word that you two had left us spread, crime rates have gone up! Demons are less scared now that the S-level mage and her killer boyfriend no longer work for me. Please come back! I'm on my knees begging you!" Indeed he was. Koenma had crawled up onto his desk and was begging on his knees. He stood again, regaining his dignified composure. "That is all." The TV static-ed out again, and Kurama turned off the TV.

Jennifer was too stunned to stop it from happening. Smokey wriggled from her master's loosened grip and walked out into the middle of the main room, watching the newcomers. "Shit!" muttered Hiei before he released the flag and pulled Jennifer back into the shadows of the pitch black room.

Jennifer and Hiei huddled on the mattress, a sheet from the bed did Jennifer hold to cover their bodies if they were discovered. They could hear Kuwabara discover the cat.

"Hey there, kitty! Where'd you come from? Hey! Come here!" The lover's watched in horror as the cat entered their hiding place and sat down in the middle of the room. They also watched, from their place at the left side of the doorway, as Kuwabara's head appeared through the doorway, the flag draped over his head. "What's this? Hey guys, there's a room here! And….Ah!" Kuwabara had looked over to where Hiei and Jennifer hid. After seeing them, he retreated from the room.

"Kuwabara what's wrong?" came Yukina's worried voice.

"F…f…found them…." Kuwabara muttered. "Be careful, Urameshi…"

"What could be so bad? Hiei try to cut your head off?" Yusuke's head poked into the room, and he spotted the lovers. "Ah ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Kuwabara, you wuss!" Yusuke disappeared again.

Jennifer looked to Hiei in confusion who shrugged. '_I don't know what's with them,' _he told her telepathically. They both turned their gazes back to the door when they heard to flag move. A pair of black boxers and one of Jennifer's black nightgowns, both with robes, had been tossed in. Yusuke's voice called to them. "Put some clothes on and get out here!"

* * *

Everyone was downstairs now. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kayko, and Yukina all sat on the beige couch. In Kuwabara's lap lay Smokey, enjoying the attention she was getting. Even Yukina was petting the gray cat, admiring its beautiful yellow eyes. Elizabeth was sitting on Kurama's lap as Kurama sat in the arm chair on the left side of the couch. Hiei sat alone in the armchair on the right, glaring at his team mates. 

Jennifer walked in carrying a tray of Pepsi and passed out the cans. She then sat down on Hiei's lap, opened her own can and took a long drink from it before handing the rest to Hiei to finish.

"That is one smart cat," Yusuke commented, his eyes going to Smokey who had moved over to Kayko's lap.

"One bitch of a cat," Jennifer corrected, "and she just proved that even more tonight." She glared at the cat who mewed at her master. She crossed over Yusuke's lap to the arm of the couch and jumped into Jennifer's lap. Jennifer scratched the cat behind her ears beforeit collapsed into her lap for a rest. Jennifer just shook her head as the others chuckled.

"So you saw the video?" Kayko asked. Hiei nodded. "So?"

"We already told Botan that we would return," Jennifer explained.

"And Koenma is thrilled though he is probably rolling on his floor with laughter." Botan came in from the front yard, closing the pink compact communicator and putting it away in her pocket.

"You had to tell him, didn't you?" Jennifer asked sarcastically. Botan nodded before grabbing the last Pepsi and downing it. She burped loudly earning applause from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Excuse me," Botan said sheepishly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Please!" Elizabeth scoffed before downing the rest of hers and burping louder than Botan had. More applause from the idiots. Everyone was waiting to see who would go next when a burp rang through the whole room. The group turned to see Jennifer's parents in the front doorway.

"Way to go, Mom!" Jennifer cheered. "Jim taught you well!"

"Thank you, Jennifer. Now, who are these people, and why are you in that boy's lap?" Jennifer jumped up off Hiei at her mother's words, blushing furiously. Though her head was bowed and her hair hid her face, she snuck a glance to her father who was glaring at Hiei.

Before Jennifer could say anything, Hiei had stood and approached Raymond. Jennifer's face went paler then normal. Her hand went to her cell phone which sat on the coffee table; she was ready to call 911 if needed. The possible conversation rang through her mind…_ "911, what's the emergency?" "Uh…my father just met my boyfriend and…" "Broken bones? Bruises? Bleeding? Possible internal injuries?" "All the above." "We'll send someone right over." _

Jennifer shook the idea from her mind as everyone watched. The rest of the team were just waiting for Hiei to have a stare down…uh…stare up with the large man. It was quite a sight to see the short apparition stand only a foot away from the six-foot-four biker who was decked out in his jeans, Harley shirt, leather jacket, leather chaps, and Harley boots.

"Now, Raymond, don't do anything rash. I know it didn't look good, coming home to find Jennifer on her boyfriend'swhom we've never met—lap, in her nightgown and there to be three other couples in the house and some girl…" Glenda stopped talking after saying those words then turned to Jennifer who had cautiously come to stand beside Hiei. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I was thinking of how much fun I had in Japan and how long it had been since I had seen any of them! I didn't even know where you two had taken off to!"

"We went riding with Gene, Kenny and Christie, and a few others that you don't know!" The mother-daughter argument continued as they moved to the kitchen, muffling the words every so often.

"Happen often?" Kurama asked, looking down at Elizabeth who was still in his arms. Liz shrugged, showing she didn't know. All remaining eyes returned to Hiei and Ray, the tension clearly felt in the room.

* * *

"Jennifer! You can't be engaged! You are only a senior! Not even out of school!" 

"We're not getting married until I'm out! He just wanted to make sure I would always be there!"

"Yeah right! He just wants your body!" When Jennifer didn't answer, her mom began to yell louder. "You didn't!"

"NO!" Jennifer shot back. In the back of her mind, a voice sang, _"Liar, liar, your pants are on fire." _Jennifer couldn't help but glance at the hem of her nightgown. It was on fire! Cold fire but still…! She smirked as she willed the fire out.

"What are you smirking at! You lying to me?"

"What? No!" '_Yes,' _Jennifer was getting tired of her conscious '_Quiet you or I won't be able to see Hiei ever again!' _The little voice actually shut up. During this lack of yelling, laughter rang in from the living room. Both Jennifer and Glenda went into the living room to find the gang and Jen's father watching TV. The laughter had been them laughing at a comedy show. Hiei had given up his armchair to Raymond and was sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"Hey, the yelling's stopped." Everyone turned to Jennifer and her mom at Elizabeth's words. Hiei stood, walked over to Jennifer, and gave her a kiss on the cheek earning a glare from Glenda. He led her back over to his spot on the floor where they sat side by side. Kurama and Elizabeth joined them on the floor, giving up their armchair to Jen's mom. Botan was sitting on an arm of the couch.

"So, what happened?" Jennifer questioned, looking from Hiei to her father. Hiei merely shrugged as did her father. '_Crap they're equally quiet!' _Jennifer thought.

"Hiei introduced himself, and us, and talked in a businesslike manner to your father. Caught us all off guard," Kurama explained.

"Good boy!" Jennifer teased as she patted Hiei on the top of his head in a master-pet manner. Hiei gave a warning growl and grabbed her hand. Using it and the arm he wrapped about her shoulders, he pulled her to lean against him. Jennifer relaxed in his arms and watched the TV. "So can they stay the night? We plan on returning to Japan tomorrow."

"I guess," came her father's rough voice.

"But the boys stay downstairs." This was the mother's command. She had calmed down some, giving this boy a chance seeing as he had gained a chance from Raymond.

So they did stay the night, going to bed late that night. The boys stayed downstairs, respecting the parent's request. They also feared what Raymond would do to them so….

* * *

It was the next afternoon, lunch time at the school. Jennifer had just got done talking to Mr. Cart, the principal, about sending her records back to Japan since she was transferring back. She exited the glass doors of the common room and was about to sit down on her usual bench by the doors when she noticed something. There was a group of students standing at the end of the sidewalk where it turned to follow the side of the school. 

Jennifer suppressed the laughter that rose to her throat. They were all dressed in their Sunday best, all wearing the cross in some way. Some even had gone as far as carrying bibles. In front of them were various buckets.

Jennifer approached them calmly. She had gotten half way up the sidewalk, even with Cartmell's office window, when the group's leader approached. It was Hala Shaw, a wanna-be-Goth who stayed Christian. She had shoulder length died-black hair that looked so unnatural it was pathetic and hazel eyes. Her skin was paler then Jennifer's and she had given up her usual gothic attire for a long black skirt, black heels, and a black button-up collared shirt. About her neck was a white beaded necklace with a plastic cross replica on the middle that hung in the middle of her chest drawing attention to the small size of her breasts.

"So you're leaving again at last? Well, we're your farewell party. Leave and never come back, witch!" The group started chanting "witch" from behind Hala. Hala reached in the closest bucket and pulled out a green water balloon. "Taste holy water, witch!" She threw the water balloon. Jennifer dodged the badly tossed water balloon with little effort. More water balloons came at her, to many to dodge with out using speed powers.

The group gasped as every last water balloon stopped in mid-air and lined up like an army. The ones that remained in the buckets rose up and joined their comrades. Jennifer walked down the line, each row she passed popped leaving the water suspended in the air in balls, and the rubber balloon remains laying on the sidewalk. Jennifer reached the end of the line and stood beside the water ball army. She smirked at the Christian offenders. "Hit all you can!" she barked at the water like a general. "Leave the leader to me!" She pointed to the group who immediately fled from the water balls. Hala tried to flee but found her ankles tied to the ground by vines.

Jennifer sauntered up to the terrified girl. "So…thought you could beat me huh?" Hala denied it with a shake of the head. Jennifer just laughed as she circled the trapped girl like a vulture. "I never did anything to you or any of the others. But here you are, ready to pick on a 'defenseless' me. To bad you didn't know I grew during that year in Japan." Jennifer sprouted black feathered wings from her back, an illusion but they looked real, and allowed Hala to see and feel her blood-red/black aura. She laughed maniacally as the pathetic human cowered before her. "You are nothing but a pathetic _ningen_! I am _youkai_!"

"Jennifer!" Jennifer turned to see Botan approaching them from the parking lot across the street. "That's enough! Stop scaring the human!"

"Ah, but Botan," Jennifer whined teasingly, "she's a _baka_."

"Even the more reason to leave her as she is. I don't want to have to make a trip to Spirit World just because you decided to scare a troublemaker to death."

"Yes, Grim Reaper." Jennifer feigned disappointment as she walked over to Botan.

Botan brought out her oar and boarded it. "Now come on. Your lover is worried sick." Jennifer giggled as she jumped on behind Botan. The illusion wings had disappeared, and her aura was back to normal. She called off the remaining water balls and the vines. The water balls formed into one large ball above Hala before falling on top of her. Botan glared at Jennifer who shrugged causing her to laugh before they flew off.

"She really is a witch…" Hala whispered as she watched the two girls disappear into the sky on an oar.

* * *

"Yes I got her." Botan had stopped off at Jennifer's house. They both now sat on Jennifer's roof. Jennifer was waiting for Botan to finish talking to Yusuke. "Gave some girl quite a scare."

"She deserved it!" Jennifer defended from her spot beside Botan. She could hear Yusuke laugh.

"Anyway, how are things there?"

"Decent. Elizabeth and Kayko are dragging us around, Yukina going along with it."

"Where you at now?"

"Uh…well…" Jennifer couldn't hear Yusuke's answer because he whispered it. Botan bust up laughing.

Then Hiei's voice came over. "Give me that!"

"Here!" Yusuke said coolly.

"Botan! Did you find her?" Botan handed the compact to Jennifer. The mage smiled at the sight of her demonic fiancé on the screen. She recognized the background to be ata mall a few towns away. Jennifer laughed inwardly as she greeted Hiei.

"Well, hello there. Having fun?"

"No! Where did you go this morning?"

"School," Jennifer replied with a shrug. '_He was so worried,' _she thought. She saw Hiei sigh in relief.

A girl's voice called out, and Jennifer could hear the words clearly. "Hiei! Get back in here! We're not done with you!" Jennifer gave Hiei a "who's that?" look.

"It's only Kayko," Hiei explained then turned the compact so Jennifer could see Kayko, Yukina, and Elizabeth standing in the doorway of a store waiting impatiently. Hiei turned it back before Jennifer could see where they were.

"Where are you?"

"Um….." Hiei muttered his reply.

"What?"

"Wedding shop…" Jennifer busted up laughing. Kayko's voice came over the communicator again, this time talking normally.

"Is that Jennifer? Hand it here, I need to talk to her. Why don't you go back and try on that tux?" Jennifer saw Hiei pass the compact to Kayko and heard him mutter _baka_ _onna_ as he walked off. Kayko was watching him leave then turned back to her end of the communication. "Hi, Jennifer, we need your opinion. Baby blue or navy blue?"

"For what?"

"For the tuxes?"

"Kayko! You are getting way to ahead of yourself. Hiei and I haven't even had the chance to discuss the marriage."

"I know but plan ahead. We found the perfect dress for you!"

"Really? What color?"

"Your favorites: black and blood red."

"You actually found a dress those colors!"

"It's not like you can wear white!" Elizabeth's voice yelled from the store. Both Kayko and Jennifer blushed as well as Botan who had heard it.

"Shut up, Liz!" Jennifer yelled.

"Fuck off!" came the reply.

"Will you two quit! I'm getting stared at."

"Sorry Kayko. Hang up. We're on our way."

"Come on, Kayko, I've got the perfect idea for the wedding. It will be a wedding fit for the demonic lovers!" The screen went blan,k and Jennifer closed up the compact, handing it to Botan.

"I don't trust them," she said before hopping on the back of the oar.

* * *

At the mall, Jennifer and Botan found the shop in no time: Fantasy Weddings. It had everything needed, including a directory of caterers, ministers, etc. They had every thing to match every theme. If they didn't have it at the time, it could be ordered.

As Botan led Jennifer toward the other girls who were looking at dresses, Jennifer glanced over at a guy. '_Cute,' _she thought as they passed. '_Stupid! You're engaged! Stop looking at other guys! Wait!'_ Jennifer turned around to look at the guy again and realized she wasn't cheating on Hiei. She had been looking at Hiei! She wouldn't have recognized him if she hadn't recognized the red hair of Kurama and the stupid hair-do of Kuwabara for all the boys were in outfits.

Hiei looked like aneighteenth century vampire. Elegant shoes covered his feet; black leather pants clung to his strong legs and "hot ass", as Jennifer had described it in her mind; a white silk undershirt with the frilled cuffs and neck area; and thevelvet, deep purple vest over it fit his toned abdomen well. A black satin cape with blood red silk lining that brought out Hiei's eyes was draped over his shoulders. His hair was down and pulled into a ponytail tied with a dark purple ribbon at the base of his head.

The rest of the guys were in similar outfits, minus the cape and leather. Their black slacks, white frilled undershirts, and velvet vests gave them all, even Kuwabara, an elegant look. Kurama's vest was a rose red, Yusuke's was a navy blue, and Kuwabara's was a burnt orange. Hiei was the only one with hair pulled back.

Jennifer averted her gaze and jogged to catch up with Botan. Jennifer didn't have time to ask questions or anything. One of the girls had put a dress and shoes in her arms, and the others were pushing her toward the changing rooms. Before Elizabeth shut the door to the room, Jennifer managed to ask what the hurry was. "We didn't want Hiei to see the dress 'til you tried it on."

"But, he can't see me in the dress!"

"That's on the wedding day, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" –_Bam_- the door was shut. Jennifer went ahead and locked it and hung the dress on the hook on the door. It was truly a beautiful dress even if the colors were not usual wedding colors. It was made of black leather with red silk lining. Though the skirt itself ended at mid-thigh, it had a long tail in back that would drag adding to the beauty; this tail was made entirely of silk. The top was off the shoulder and the neck line low. It did have sleeves, long ones that belled out at the elbow. The shoes they had given her were knee high leather boots with a thick, half-inch long heel.

Jennifer dressed then knocked on the door to signal she was ready. Once outside, she was surrounded by the four girls, Botan included. They were putting on her veil. The top was a rose wreath crown of black and red petals; the veil itself was the mesh material, the top layer being black, the under layer red. "Now, the illusion wings Jennifer, the ones you did earlier," Botan told her. Jennifer nodded and did the wing illusion, stretching the wings once for effect before folding them against her back only to be covered by the back part of the veil. "Now you will do real wings during the real thing of course, that way you don't spend the whole time focusing on the illusion." Jennifer nodded. "All set."

Jennifer glanced at the other girls. They had chosen their dresses already. Elizabeth's was a black, floor length with a very low V-neck line and long belled sleeves. It had a hood and looked like a mage's robes. She couldn't see the shoesElizabethwore.

Kayko's was lavender and a mixture of velvet and satin lined with silk. It was knee length and it had ¾ tight sleeves. The satin was the main material but it had dark purple vines of velvet that followed the hem and climbed up the right side to reach and circle the decent neck before splitting at each sleeve and spiraling down the sleeves. Her shoes were lavender heels.

Yukina wore ice blue silk. The dress was floor length and flow-y though not decorated. It was belted at the waist with a silver sash tied into a loose knot on the left side. The top was of decent neck line and it was sleeveless, the parts that went over the shoulders looked tied together in a toga style. She also wore silver gloves that went up to her elbows.

Botan wore….her usual outfit. She wasn't that close to Jennifer and already knew that she wouldn't be a bride's maid. When she saw Jennifer's eyes on her she said, "Don't worry. I have an outfit. Goes perfect with the theme."

"We have a theme? To my wedding?" Jennifer's eyes landed on Elizabeth.

"Yeah," the closest of the friends answered. "A Demonic Wedding." Jennifer smiled. Sounded good.

"One good thing about these dresses," Jennifer said looking down at her own which clung to her curves. This was unlike the others: Kayko's did cling but not enough to accent them, Elizabeth's clung at the hips, waist, and chest, Yukina's only clung where belted, at the waist. "They can double as our prom dresses!" Jennifer finished. The others laughed and agreed.

"Maybe the first bride's and bride's maids' dresses that could be and will be worn more than once," Elizabeth pointed out. "We all know that Jennifer will where hers several times with the way it looks on her." More laugher and a hit over the head for Liz. Finally the girls sought out the boys at the mirrors.

* * *

Hiei was looking over his outfit again, trying to decide if he liked it or not. Kuwabara was standing nearby, watching and toying with the collar of his shirt which seemed to be slightly too tight but not enough to choke, just irritate. Kurama was standing on the other side, closer to his friend, reassuring Hiei that he looked fine. Yusuke was leaning on the wall, the same side as Kazuma, his arms crossed across his chest and the vest folded in his arms.

Hiei saw the girls' reflection and turned. The three bride's maids and Botan stepped away from the bride, whom they had been guarding from sight. Hiei's jaw practically dropped. He had always thought Jennifer to be beautiful and sexy but she was…was…stunning, she was amazing, and that dress was perfect for her. Hiei's eyes traveled the length of his lover's body, the lust and hunger probably visible in his eyes.

Yusuke let out a wolf whistle as he pushed away from the wall. "I would marry you just for the right to take that dress off you," he remarked. Hiei didn't hesitate to throw his fist into the detective's face causing a broken nose. He would have threatened with his katana but Kurama had it so…

Hiei walked over to Jennifer, leaving Kayko to deal with Yusuke. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your nothing but a player, Yusuke Urameshi!" Kayko had slapped Yusuke, deciding the Hiei's punch wasn't enough.

Hiei's attention went back to Jennifer who was looking over Hiei with approval. She reached out and ran her hand along the cape. "Hmm…satin and silk, nice." She slipped her hand under the cape running it lightly and seductively along his arm reaching the undershirt's cuff that stuck out at the end of the sleeves. "Velvet and silk…" She was close to him now, so close. Her hand ran down his waist as they kissed passionately, her other hand on his cheek; his own hands on her hips, loving how the leather matched her curves perfectly. When they pulled away she whispered "Leather and love…."

* * *

The group had split again. The boys ran off to the arcade, Hiei lagging behind them. Jennifer was trailing behind her friends not enthusiastically; they were taking her to some secret store, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Each girl carried a bag from the wedding store containing their dress and their boy's outfit.

"Here we are!" Jennifer looked up to where the girls had stopped; it had been Elizabeth that talked. Jennifer ran quickly up to them to stop them, but Elizabeth dragged Jennifer into the black windowed shop, telling the other three girls to go on a head to the fountain.

Inside the shop, Jennifer glanced around. Liz had dragged her into an adult shop! Elizabeth proceeded to drag Jennifer to the lingerie. "What are we doing here?" Jennifer questioned, as she idly looked through a rack of bra/panty sets.

"Duh! We got to get supplies for that honeymoon of yours," Elizabeth said with a chuckle. "Hmm…which one?" She was looking at a wall of different bondage items.

"Liz!" Jennifer shrieked as she joined her friend.

"What? Hiei liked it the first time didn't he?" Jennifer couldn't help but laugh.

Jennifer did end up getting a devil outfit that was a short-skirted dress, red hose, horns and tail, and a sexy red bra. That was one thing about the mage, she loved costumes and being with Hiei gave her two reasons, which she loved, to wear them. Elizabeth insisted Jennifer get something else, but Jennifer refused. So Liz rushed back in and came back out with her purchase, saying Jennifer wouldn't get it until her bachelorette party. Jennifer just rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

The two friends reached the fountain at the middle of the mall in no time. As soon as they set their bags down with the others, who had made a few more purchases on the way here, Jennifer spotted something. A stage had been set up nearby, and karaoke was being sung. Elizabeth saw this too. It was as if the two shared a telepathic thought then passed it onto the others for all the girls grabbed their bags and headed to the stage.

Most of the time was spent there, singing; the girls taking turns then watching someone else sing before one of them got back on stage. A crowd had begun to form to see their performances. It eventually got to where karaoke turned to a concert by the girls. When one was singing the others were dancing in front of the stage, enticing the crowd which was mainly males.

All four girls were singing "Oops…I Did It Again" when the boys spotted them from the second floor. The four boyfriends leaned on the railing watching their girls perform in front of the large crowd. Kurama even pointed out that Jennifer wasn't even using her song powers; that was her real voice. Hiei was feeling some jealously because Jennifer seemed to be the favorite of the crowd, the males eyeing her outfit: a short leather skirt, a black button up with the top three buttons undone and showing some skin, a pair of her knee-highs, and her whip hanging at her side. "I'm not that innocent..." The girls struck a group pose and everyone clapped.

Back down on stage, Jennifer happened to look up and see Hiei and the other's watching from the second floor. She alerted the other girls who all nodded. She had sent them a plan telepathically. Jennifer stayed on stage as the others jumped down to dance. Jennifer spoke into the mike at the awaiting crowd. "We won't be singing this time around. Our voices need a rest." Disappointed groans came from the crowd causing the girls to smile. "But…we will be dancing for all you wonderful guys." Applause broke out through the crowd. All four of the girlfriends looked up to their smiling boys and winked as Botan started the song.

The music played, Jennifer pulled her whip out of its clasp. "Dip It Low" played and the girls began dancing suggestively. During the chorus, Kayko, Yukina, and Elizabeth would bend over slowly only to pop up at the crack of Jennifer's whip on each 'Pop, pop, pop it'. The audience was loving this. Botan, who had been in control of the music since the whole thing started, changed the song to "I Like It Like That" as Jennifer rolled up her whip and clasped it back at her side. Once again all four were dancing until a gang of street style boys pushed through the crowd and danced with them. The girls didn't protest as they continued the suggestive dancing with the boys. Jennifer noted that the one who came to her seemed to be the leader.

A surge of demonic aura rushed over the dance area; the girls looked to the escalators to see the boys coming down, kind of dancing to the beat as they approached, Hiei in the lead. As if on cue, the girls turned to their dance partners and pushed them back into the crowd then walked over to their boys, continuing the performance. When it ended, everyone was dancing, even the gang that had joined them earlier weren't real mad.

The concert commenced again, the boys watching from where they sat on the front of the stage. Jennifer started it up again with a brilliant "Hey Baby". Then the other girls joined her in a song of "Baby Boy", Kuwabara providing the male rapping. Yukina and Kayko returned to their guys, as Jennifer and Elizabeth sang "This Kiss" for a change of pace. Kisses were shared as Kurama and Hiei stood and fulfilled the girls' wishes with passion.

It was Hiei's turn to sing, or so he said, so everyone went to sit down on the stage, but Hiei pulled Jennifer back. "This is for you," he said into the mike. He began to sing "The Reason", and about halfway into it, Jennifer ended up turning it into a duet. Everyone cheered as the couple shared another kiss at the end of it. Elizabeth and Kurama took turns next then the rest took turns, giving Jennifer a break. She and Hiei took off to the food court for smoothies.

* * *

Jennifer leaned on Hiei as they sat in their car-shaped booth. She was sipping on her strawberry-kiwi smoothie as Hiei just sat there with his arms around her, one hand twirling strands of her hair. It was just a silent moment for the two, well it seemed so on the outside. In truth they were conversing through telepathy.

_'What do you really think of Elizabeth's idea,' _Hiei was asking. Jennifer shrugged in his arms before replying, '_I kinda like it. It's different, that's for sure, but it's...' '…Us,' _Hiei finished for her. Jennifer nodded as she leaned back into him more.

They ended up discussing wedding plans so that the others wouldn't have the chance to take full control, and Jennifer even teased Hiei, telling him that she had her outfit for the honeymoon already. When she refused to describe it or even show it, he reached for her bag, which she had brought, but she grabbed it first and ran off with it. Hiei stood up and chased after her in a childish fashion that drew a lot of looks, but neither cared at the moment.

They continued this until they reached the stage. As Jennifer passed Liz who was sitting on the stage as Kuwabara sang "She Thinks my Tractor's Sexy", she tossed her the bag. She continued to run to the fountain where Hiei tackled her, both falling in.

Kurama observed this and the laughing couple, as Jennifer started a simple splash fight, from his spot next to Elizabeth. "It's a great day when a demon as closed up as him can act so child-like in a public place without a care in the world." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "They were made for each other. I can't imagine life without her…or you," he continued before kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

The couple returned, both sopping wet. Hiei was back to his cold self, and Jennifer was trying to get the water off her leather without using her powers. She managed to dry off some. No one was singing at the time. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke bust up laughing as they pointed to Hiei's wet, limp hair. Jennifer looked to her lover, noting that his hair seemed to have grown a few inches since the first time she saw it wet.

The audience was getting restless and, seeing that Jennifer was back, began chanting "Biker". Jennifer got up on stage, after finishing drying of so she wouldn't be electrocuted, and spoke to her waiting fans. "Call me Magic Mistress!" The chanting changed to this new stage name, and Jennifer smiled. Hiei joined her up on stage, and Kayko played their song: "Whole New World". The crowd looked on the verge of tears when it ended. The duet continued on to sing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", "Love Will Find a Way", and "Upendi". They also sang "Beauty and the Beast" as Yukina and Kuwabara did a ballroom dance for a performance.

Jennifer was losing her voice so she handed the mike over to Botan who wanted to sing. The rest of the group had hold Jennifer back while laughing. Botan was singing her own version of "Jimmy's Got a Girlfriend" with Elizabeth, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, who weren't holding onto Jennifer, singing the chorus with her.

"She's all dressed up, buying presents for the first time.

Her Harley's polished, shining like a new dime.

There ain't no doubt she's got a secret.

Ain't no way she's gonna keep it.

Listen how the whole town's talking,

They're all singing

Jenny's got a boyfriend.

We all know where she's been,

huggin' and a kissin'.

Oh, Jenny's got a boyfriend.

She's all tore up from his lovin' and affection.

And a girls' night out these days is just out of the question.

They say she's out there and they don't get it.

That's just love and that girl's in it.

Cupid's arrow's done been shot.

She didn't duck,

Now Jenny's got a boyfriend.

We all know where she's been,

huggin' and a kissin'.

Oh, Jenny's got a boyfriend."

They finally released Jennifer during the guitar solo, and to everyone's surprise she and Hiei began line dancing for the audience. The other's joined in as the music started and everyone sang. Jennifer and Hiei were even adapting the words to fit them. At the right parts.

"Love struck story, I'd know it anywhere baby,

That girl's gone boy crazy.

Jenny's got a boyfriend.

We all know where she's been,

Huggin' and a kissin'.

Jenny's got a boyfriend.

They say she's out there and they don't get it.

Hey that's love, ah sweet love.

She's got the boy, she's got the boy.

Jenny's got a boyfriend!"

After that little escapade, Jennifer checked her watch and saw that it was an hour until closing time. So they did a few more performances by request. The last song was a request: Jennifer singing "Skater Boy". The song was Jennifer's most successful, not counting her duets with Hiei.

That was the last song that could be sung before everyone was ushered outside. The group actually got offered a chance to perform every weekend at the mall, but Botan calmly explained that they were going to Japan tonight and that it was a one time thing. As they walked out into the parking lot, a woman addressed them from where she had been standing, leaning against the wall with a clipboard in one of her hands; her arms were folded. "Would you ever consider performing again?" She walked over to them, standing in front of Jennifer. "Professionally?"

"Yeah, I would. I don't know about the rest of my friends. Why?" Jennifer didn't mind answering her questions, but she had some of her own.

"The name's Mrs. Sung. I'm a manager for singers. I've had the worst time finding the next star, but I think I found her." The woman handed the card to Jennifer who looked over it then passed it to Hiei. "Your friends can come too, but you would be the main singer, and maybe him." She gestured to Hiei.

How would Jennifer describe this woman? She was about Jennifer's height, extremely skinny and pale like a true businesswoman. She was wearing a gray business suit and pumps. She had small shades sitting on the end of her nose, and her green eyes looked over the top of them. Gum she was chewing, and her fingers were decked out in rings. Her red hair was up in a bun. She looked like a businesswoman with a hip attitude.

"Well…I like the idea. I've always wanted to sing but…" Jennifer looked to her friends.

"Go ahead," Kurama encouraged. "We don't need fame more than what we have, and we'll do fine with Hiei back." Hiei nodded as did everyone else.

"But…"

"Go, _tenshi_. This is your life, your choice; don't let my love hinder those choices." That was the wisest thing Jennifer had ever heard Hiei say.

The woman had her contract with her, and Jennifer checked everything, finding it decent for a new singer but would need changed if she became famous. The paper was signed, and she gave the woman the Minamino household address so that she could contact Jennifer when the time came.

Using a portal, after Mrs. Sung had left, they were in the Spirit World and telling Koenma about Jennifer's new job immediately.


	3. Part 3: Finale

Fame! Once only a dream for Jennifer Reub but now reality as she toured the world. It had only been a month since she signed on with Sung Entertainment, and she was already famous across America as Magic Mistress. Several old songs and a few new ones were in her hands after spending a good amount of money to get the rights; she also had one of her own that was her most famous to the tune of "Skater Boy" since she had rights on it as well.

As Jennifer began her tour, she did enjoy her life. Luxury was enjoyed after hours of working on songs and dancing. She still found time to train, as well as other things that she used to do such as write. School was no longer needed, and Jennifer was loving the weight she was losing, even though she ate decent sized meals.

Jennifer already had one album out; two of the songs on it were made into videos with Jennifer's ideas. They stayed on the top twenty for weeks on end. But the most famous things were her concerts. Not only did Jennifer have amazing outfits that were rich yet still common and a great voice and songs and some of the best dancing moves, she had those great special effects. "Last minute magics" was what the stage hands called them because none of them ever knew about them until they had been set off. The effects did look like magic helping along Jennifer's stage name. No one knew that it was really Jennifer's abilities as a demonic mage—something she hid very well. Her power of persuasion kept down any suspicion amongst her workers, and the audience never knew anything about the fact that they were unexpected for the paparazzi were never aloud to talk to the workers, only Jennifer.

The audience and gossip columns all had a field day with that famous original song of hers. It told of a true experience, that they could tell, but the man spoke of in it was never named. He became dubbed "Master Mystery". The concerts often sold out to loyal fans who hoped that Master Mystery would show up, and the videos were re-shown on TV for the fans who were searching the background of every scene thoroughly for Master Mystery. The song, which had started out titled "Miss Secret" and became officially called "Mystery Man", was even a music video, and Jennifer would create an illusion of Hiei in his prince costume from the Halloween party, though taller. Everyone loved to try to guess if it was the real guy or just an actor.

But this fabulous life was hard. Jennifer counted down the months until the tour ended because that was when she would see her friends again unless they came to one of the other concerts. Then there was after the performances that she so loved. Most of her songs were ones that pertained to her life, fun songs, or about love, most of all love. Every time she sang these love songs, she would picture Hiei nearby, listening, and she would sing just for him. After the concert she would speak to no one, only return to her room for the night and cry herself to sleep, her tears shed upon the tear gem engagement ring. Nightmares also plagued her nights, nightmares of two deaths that would mean the world to her. She could tell that one was supposed to be Hiei, but the other she didn't know; their image was only a shadow in Hiei's arms.

But Jennifer calmed down when she returned to America. One of the stops was Oklahoma City by her request. That would be a concert to remember.

Jennifer was performing her encore, something that had become a habit, and of course the song was "Mystery Man". Jennifer often wore the leather fighting outfit and the whip, draped about her neck, that Hiei had given her. So the music, almost exactly like Skater Boy, started. The first verse was like a slow song…the opening.

"An extended hand,

A rare smile,

That's what began the fairy tale.

Dancing and singing,

In a world all our own.

Neither of us would have known."

The music picked up, and Jennifer sang with all her heart.

"I was Miss Secret.

He was a mystery man.

We never even knew,

That one little dance,

And a good night kiss,

Would lead to love so true.

He picked me up,

And off we flew

On his motorcycle; who knew?

Free we were,

As the sun set.

I'm so glad that I went.

A day of fear,

Me he had shunned,

Leading to a night of passion.

There was a dare,

And jealousy he knew,

But from it my love grew.

I was Miss Secret.

He was a mystery man.

We never even knew,

That one little dance,

And a good night kiss,

Would lead to love so true.

Life grew tough.

We were apart.

All I had of him was his heart.

A year it had been

When he had asked.

Who knew love was so fast?

Trouble grew.

From the law we ran.

But forgiveness was given by the man.

A disguise he took,

And me he did test.

But I proved my love would last.

This was the music only. Jennifer conjured up the illusion of Prince Hiei, dancing with him about the stage andgiving it a dream like entrance and fade out when it was time to sing again.

Now I am here,

Singing to you,

Of a love that I knew.

How I still love

My mystery man.

Wish I could see him again.

I was Miss Secret.

He was a mystery man.

We never even knew,

That one little dance,

And a good night kiss,

Would lead to love so true."

Now Jennifer was supposed to repeat the first verse to wrap up this long song of her love life, but at the time a long-awaited familiar voice began to sing a totally new verse. Jennifer turned to see Hiei rising from the trap door behind her on stage and come beside her to face the crowd. He wore the prince costume with the mask on, but she knew it was him. This was the verse he sang.

"Now I come to her,

Showing the world,

The mystery man that loves this girl.

I just couldn't stand,

Our time apart,

Cause she still has my heart."

The crowd erupted in cheers as one last chorus was sang between the two lovers.

Jennifer: "I was Miss Secret."

Hiei: "I was a mystery man."

Both: "We never even knew,

That one little dance,

And a good night kiss,

Would lead to love so true."

Hiei kissed Jennifer right then and there, and she didn't protest. Once they separated, she moved to the edge of the stage so all could see, bringing Hiei with her. "My loyal fans! Since the middle of October you've known about me! Since November you've come to my concerts wanting to see my 'Master Mystery'! Now, tonight, the night of Christmas Eve, I present to you my fiancé, Master Mystery: Hiei!" She removed Hiei's mask, and the cameras zoomed in on the smirking Hiei. The crowd was roaring in happiness.

Hiei leaned over to whisper in Jennifer's ear, causing her to smile. "Sorry guys! That's all for tonight! Gotta catch up with my fiancé!" With that the two used their speed abilities to make it look like they had disappeared, another "last minute magic" worked.

* * *

No stops were made as the two ran from the concert hall and to the hotel in which Jennifer was staying. She figured she'd call Mrs. Sung later and come up with some excuse for her disappearance. 

Once at the hotel, they stopped at the front door. Jennifer was about to walk in until Hiei scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the doors. "Hiei! What are you doing?" Jennifer shrieked as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Having fun watching you struggle" was Hiei's reply. Jennifer was struggling in her lover's arms, half-heartedly of course. Hiei was about to pass the service desk, but Jennifer told him to wait.

"Any calls for me are to have a message taken," she told the clerk.

"Of course, Mistress. Anything you wish."

Hiei continued toward the elevator where he finally put Jennifer down only to have her in his arms as he kissed her with longing. When apart, Hiei smiled one of those rare true smiles. "How I've missed our time together."

"But it's only been a few months. We've spent longer apart."

"But still…" He kissed her again, his hands roaming her body, her tongue roaming his mouth. They pulled apart only when the doors opened.

"See you inside." Jennifer ran off, leaving Hiei at the elevators. A smirk crossed his lips as he began walking down the hall. This was the top floor, only a few rooms were up here, all suites. As Hiei sauntered along, he glanced at the rosewood doors. Each had a paper taped to it stating who was within. The first he came across was number 1E indicating that it was the first room on the fifth floor, floor E. The name on this door was Miriam Sung, Jennifer's manager. The next couple rooms had unrecognizable names most likely Jennifer's singing instructor and choreographer. Then the last door on the side of the hall had a strange name: Jareth Sung. '_Now who could that be?.' _Hiei's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and out stepped who Hiei guessed to be Jareth.

This 20 year old was a few inches taller then what Jennifer was. He wore white, tight pajama pants and a white feathered cape that showed his pale but well toned body. His hair was past his shoulders and prematurelywhite; it was quite messy as if he had just awakened. His eyes were a blue that was almost black. His lips were pink with life. In one hand he held a crystal ball, twirling it over his fingers effortlessly.

Jareth looked to Hiei then walked down the hall to the end room; the one Hiei figured was Jennifer's. Hiei suppressed his rising anger as he followed after the male. They reached Jennifer's door at the same time.

Jareth glared at Hiei. "What do you think you're doing? Only authorized associates are allowed within the Mistress's chambers." His voice was cold but silky. It would most likely charm any woman.

"I am authorized by Jennifer." Hiei growled back as he knocked on the door. Both men quieted as footsteps were heard within.

The door opened with Jennifer's voice chiming in greeting, "So you finally made it did you? Took long enough." Jennifer stopped dead. She had opened the door enough so that her full body was seen. She was wearing a red bra-panty set and a sheer red robe lined with white cotton—Christmas lingerie. A Santa hat sat upon her head, hiding most of herauburn roots. Her cheeks flushed as Jennifer saw that Hiei was not alone. "Eh…he he…Jareth. I wasn't expecting you. Won't you both come in?" She opened the door wider for the boys to enter.

The suite was very large. The living room itself was as big as the one back at Koenma's. It was furnished in black leather, scarlet carpeting, and mahogany tables. The walls were black as was the ceiling. The windows were closed but the red lace curtains were opened letting the starlight in. To the left was the doorway that led to the kitchen, a basic style kitchen that continued the mahogany wood theme. To the right was a hallway with two doors on either side and one at the end. One door led to a study, the other the bathroom, and the end door Jennifer's bedroom.

"I'll forever be jealous, Jen, of how you always get the better rooms," Jareth said as he plopped down on one of the couches that sat in a half circle around the big screen TV. He gave a yawn and stretched out.

"Hn." Hiei took a seat on the couch across from this newcomer. Jennifer sat down on the middle couch, looking nervously between the two boys.

"So, Jareth, what brings you here?" she asked.

Jareth sat up and smiled. "Came to see if you needed cheering up tonight. I guess not. Also, mom wanted to know if you were here since you disappeared from the concert with some man. Is this him? Is this the great 'Hiei'?" Jennifer blushed and nodded. "So this is the oh-so-fabulous fighter who hasn't been to see you since you became a singer. He is the one that you have wonderful dreams and horrible nightmares about. He is the one you cry over in my arms after every concert."

"What do you mean 'in you arms'?" Hiei's rising anger was apparent in his voice. His crimson eyes flashed with jealousy.

"Hiei, calm," Jennifer warned.

"I mean that ever since this tour began, I have come to your fiancé's room and held her in my arms as she cried. I have listened to her stories of her memories, her dreams, her nightmares, and how she wished you would come to her, and how she regretted taking the job because she didn't have you. I have let my heart break more and more each time as she speaks of you for I have come to love her!"

"Jareth, this isn't the time."

"No, Jennifer, this is the perfect time. Every time I've offered my heart to you, you have turned it down. There is something you need to know." Jareth stood and sat down beside Jennifer, taking her hands in his and looking into her deep eyes of brown. "You thought you were hiding information from me those nights, but you weren't. I knew already about Spirit World, about Koenma and the detectives, I knew who Hiei was, and I knew who you were. I am a mage as well, an ultimate like yourself." Jennifer was about to speak, but Jareth silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Shh...Have you ever wondered why Koenma never punished you, why he merely asked you back when you had left? He can't punish you or force you to do anything. Though we mages are classified by Koenma like demons, we are ruled by another ruler: me."

"So you're _that_ Jareth," Hiei said in bitterness. Jennifer recognized the name now. Koenma had told her about one of the other rulers in Spirit World, a powerful one named Jareth. He wouldn't tell her who he ruled but said he ruled the whole of the lowest level of Spirit World, the area where the mages mainly resided. He was known for wooing human females until tired of them. It was said that he was waiting for a female of his kind to make her his queen.

"You know of the legend, I know you do. I love you, Jennifer. I want you for my queen."

He tried to kiss Jennifer, but she struggled against him, finally knocking him back off the couch with an air blast. "No. I don't mind being around you, Jareth. You're a good friend to me. But I love Hiei. Now go and tell Miriam that I'm fine."

"As you wish, Mistress." Jareth stood and bowed deeply, his white hair falling about his face, before he left the suite. Jennifer stood and locked the door after him. Slowly, her movements tempting, she walked to Hiei and sat beside him. He was staring at the door, anger and jealousy visible in his face.

"Hiei…." Jennifer's sensual tone pulled Hiei's attention to her as he smirked. "Don't worry about him. I want you and only you." She kissed him lightly on the lips, holding it for a minute or two to make sure the feeling lingered. "Do you know what I want this Christmas?" Hiei shook his head but continued to smirk. "You…" She pushed him back on the couch and began kissing his body as she had done many times before.

* * *

"Jennifer! Jennifer! Let me in!" Mrs. Sung's voice rang through Jennifer's peaceful dreams. Slowly the mage awoke and slipped out of bed. As she pulled on a hotel bath robe over her bare body, she looked at her sleeping groom-to-be tangled in the black sheets of the bed, obviously enjoying his dreams by the happy and peaceful look on his face. Seeing that he was adequately covered, she went to open the bedroom door. 

Miriam stepped in quickly. She had a key for the suite door but not one for the bedroom door; truly there was none, only the inner lock. She paid no attention to Jennifer's attire or the fact that there was a naked man in her bed; actually she didn't even notice this later fact. She threw down a newspaper on Jennifer's vanity table as the singer sat down to brush out her tangled hair. "Look at this!"

Jennifer couldn't tell if Miriam was happy or angry so she casually glanced at the front page of the paper as she ran the purple brush with its stiff teeth threw her thick hair.

**The Mistress has a Master**

Last night the Oklahoma City concert was a blast. The crowd went crazy for Magic Mistress's costumes, songs, and special effects. But apparently even the Mistress was surprised when singing her number one hit, "Mystery Man". During her performance, near the end, a second singer came up and sang a new verse that claimed he was Master Mystery. He was dressed in the same outfit as the one from Magic's video, but he was shorter then the actor in the video. He was shorter than the Mistress!

Nevertheless, Magic acted as though this was unexpected and then received a kiss from the new singer. She ended up removing the porcelain mask to reveal the face of the newcomer and declared that he was Master Mystery. His name is Hiei, and apparently he is also her fiancé...Continued on page 2

Above this article was a picture of Jennifer and Hiei when she had removed his mask and showed the world Master Mystery.

Jennifer quickly put down the brush and opened the paper to page two. Her eyes glanced over the rest of the article. It told of how the crowd reacted, how Jennifer and Hiei had disappeared after the concert only to have somehow returned to her hotel room without any knowledge of it known to other staff members until they had reached the hotel, and of how the paper would be trying to get interviews from Magic Mistress, Miriamand JarethSung, and Hiei.

As Jennifer read, she felt two familiar arms wrap about her shoulders and a chin rest on her right shoulder. "Morning, Hiei," she said. "Are you wearing something?"

"Yes. What's this?"

"Newspaper article on last night. We get to avoid reporters for a few days."

"What fun."

"So you're the famous Master Mystery?" Both Jennifer and Hiei turned to look at Miriam. Hiei nodded as Jennifer went back to reading.

"Mir, where are the reporters now?"

"Downstairs. Jareth is holding them back."

"What!"

"Hiei, besides being my friend and my manager's son, Jareth is also my bodyguard."

"Hn."

Jennifer smiled then folded the newspaper and tossed it to Miriam. "Make sure Mr. Minamino and Miss Dean, Miss Yukimura, Mr. Urameshi, and Mr. Kuwabara all have copies of this. That way they know where Hiei is."

"Your friends in Japan? All right." Miriam shuffled off leaving Hiei and Jennifer to get dressed. Jennifer had sent things off to the others before along with letters so they know how she's doing. They would always send letters back to reassure her and tell her about the latest missions. She had always loved Hiei's the best, but now Hiei was here with her.

* * *

Hiei and Jennifer walked down the stairsJennifer saying she wanted the exerciseside-by-side with no physical contact. Jennifer was wearing an everyday outfit: black jeans, black tee, leather bikerjacket, andbiker boots. Hiei was wearing a similar outfit: black jeans, biker boots, leather duster. Both had their weapons at their sides. Miriam walked in front of the couple in her usual business outfit. 

As they reached the last flight of stairs, they could see the reporters of various papers and magazines trying to get through the line of guards; they tried even harder upon seeing the singer, her fiancé, and her manager. Jareth stood out in the line of black suited body guards in his white slacks, white button-up shirt, and silver cape. His white hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Camera's flashed as pictures were taken. Jennifer justsmirked amusedlyas she always did. Hiei kept his serious face, his hands in his pockets. Miriam kept out of shot of the pictures; she was camera shy. Jareth left the line of guards to guard over Jennifer, as he was her personal body guard. Questions were shot from all directions pertaining to last night's disappearance, Hiei and the Mistress's relationship, and Hiei's hairstyle. Hiei was definitely to be quoted when he called the reporters _bakas_. Jennifer's reprimanding "Hiei!" would be quoted as well.

When the camera's finally stopped thanks to Jennifer's request, Miriam stepped out and announced a press conference set in one of the hotel conference rooms at noon. Jareth then, with the help of a few more guards, cleared a path for the celebrity couple.

* * *

The four were having an early lunch at a quiet bistro in town. _Ring, ring, ring…ring, ring, ring…_ "Uh, Jen, your cell's ringing." 

"Couldn't be my cell, Jareth. It's turned off."

"Whatever it is, it's yours, Jennifer dear."

"Fine, I'll check." Jennifer dug through her coat pockets until she found what was ringing. Her hands clasped over a round object. "Uh…I got to go to the bathroom." Jennifer stood and rushed off towards the bathrooms.

"Hn. I better go play guard." Hiei sauntered off after her, glaring at Jareth who was about to follow her.

Hiei found Jennifer at a booth by the bathrooms, talking into a pink compact. Hiei smirked and joined her.

"Jennifer! We haven't talked to you in so long! Every time I call you won't answer."

"That's because I leave this at the hotel room so I don't get in trouble, Botan! I don't know how it got into my pocket this morning."

"You can blame me for that." Hiei took his seat beside Jennifer. "Found it on you dresser and slipped it into your pocket."

"Hiei! You little…."

"Good going, Hiei!"

"Hn."

"Well, I was calling to see if you knew where Hiei was, but apparently you do. Hiei, you're needed for a mission. Departure date is tomorrow. Shall I come get you this evening?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Merry Christmas Jennifer and Hiei!"

"Merry Christmas everyone! How did you like the presents?"

The screen changed to show everyone in Koenma's office, the boxes that contained gifts from Jennifer about them. Apparently they were using Koenma's video screen instead of one of the compacts.

"They're great, Jen-jinn! Thank you!"

"Liz, don't call me that."

"Hey shrimp! Having fun?"

"More fun than you, bakka. I know for a fact that Yukina is in the Makai this year."

"Jennifer, we have your gifts here."

"Thanks, Kayko. I'll have a Christmas in July since that's when my tour ends."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Spirit Detectives." Jareth had come over. He slid in to sit on Jennifer's other side, ignoring Hiei's glares. "I was wondering why Jennifer would run off for a call. Hello, Koenma."

"Jareth! What are you doing there?"

"I'm pleased you remember me, Koenma. I'm watching over my favorite subject. I'm Jennifer's bodyguard and 'adopted' son of her manager."

"Who's this guy?"

"Jareth is the king of the mages, Yusuke."

"Correct, Kurama."

"You mean Jennifer and myself serve under different rulers?"

"Wrong, weakling! I only accept the natural borns. Not rub-offs like yourself!"

"Enough Jareth! What do you want?"

"It's time to go to the press conference, Jennifer."

"Fine. Bye guys."

"Bye."

* * *

The press conference was easy. All questions were for Jennifer and Hiei. They told edited stories of how they met, their first kiss, and their engagement. Jennifer shocked all by admitting that she was not a virgin but making it clear that Hiei was the only one she had ever been with. 

Later that night, Jennifer wished Hieifarewell and watched from the hotel roof as Botan and Hiei flew off for Spirit World.

The articles from the conference came out later that week. Their story was called the greatest love story since _Romeo and Juliet_. As Jennifer read article after article her mind whispered,"_If only they knew the whole story."_

Time passed and changes began to affect Jennifer. These changes were linked to a secret that she confided in only one other: Jareth. She began to depend on the bodyguard who treated her as if she was the queen he wanted her to be. He never left her side anymore, even slept in the same room. Miriam did not question Jennifer's request of this, thinking that Jennifer had fallen for her boy.

But all this extra time spent with Jareth and the closeness that they showed meant more sightings by the papers and untrue stories to be printed. In February, all hell broke loose in the form of a fire apparition.

* * *

Hiei was walking around Koenma's, thinking of Jennifer, when he stopped outside Koenma's office upon hearing his name. Following the suit of the others, he began eavesdropping. 

"We can't hide it from him forever."

"But this is Jennifer. None of this can be true."

"Jareth has been known as 'The True Prince Charming.' He can take any woman from her man with the slightest effort."

"But was their love true?"

"Nevertheless, Hiei will not think of that when he finds out. He'll try to kill Jareth…"

"…and get killed himself."

Hiei had heard enough, time for an explanation. He burst through the doors to find all staring at him. "What is this about?" he demanded.

"Uh…Hiei…nothing," Koenma said nervously.

Kurama stood from where he sat beside Elizabeth and approached Hiei, a magazine rolled up in his hand. "Now don't go off the handle, but…stories like these have been printed since the beginning of this year." He handed Hiei the magazine. There on the cover was a picture of Jennifer and Jareth eating together at a restaurant in France looking quite cozy. The headline read "Is She the Mistress of Another?"

Anger filled Hiei at the sight of this, and he ripped the magazine to shreds. He glanced about the room and saw stacks of similar papers and magazines all saying the same story. "Magic is an Illusion to her Fiancé", "The Mistress of Cheating", "Is the Wedding Called Off?", "An End to the Fantasy Romance", "Was it all a Lie?"….All hinted to Jennifer having an affair or another love in her life.

It was all Hiei could handle. The stacks burst into flame at his gaze. Before anyone could stop him he had run from the room.

* * *

Hiei walked the streets of Italy, where Jennifer was now. Every place he passed that had those treacherous papers found their copies in flames. It wasn't long until he found what he was looking for. There was Jennifer walking the streets with Jareth, his arms about her. She looked weak and tired, even sickly, but Hiei made no note of it. 

Hiei ran to them, jerking Jareth away from his love. He watched as Jennifer fell to the stone streets without the support Jareth had been giving. As if by instinct her hands went to her stomach as though protecting it as she hit the ground hard.

Jennifer stared up at her lover in surprise. "Hiei! What is the meaning of this?"

"What is the meaning of that!" Hiei pointed to a nearby newsstand which brandished the magazine that Hiei had first seen. Jennifer looked over at it nervously then back to Hiei. Jareth moved to her side and went to help her up, whispering to her so Hiei couldn't hear. Once she was up Hiei grabbed her by the arm and pulled her harshly to his side. "I'm taking you back to Spirit World where I don't have to worry about this…this…._KETSUNOANA_ seducing you away from me!" His voice came in beastly growls, his eyes flared with an inner fire of anger.

"Hiei! Please, you're hurting me!" Jennifer pleaded. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Trust me for once! I love you and only you!" But her pleas fell to deaf ears as Hiei pulled her along, heading for the portal with which he had gotten here, leaving Jareth alone in the barren streets.

* * *

Hiei released Jennifer once in the detective wing of Koenma's palace. He stood in the sitting room doorway, ignoring the gazes of the team as they turned to see what had happened. He just watched as Jennifer fell to her knees before him, her face in her hands as she wept from fear of Hiei's anger. Only now did Hiei notice the pale blue winter dress she wore with it's white fleece about the hems and the matching snow boots though there had been no snow in Italy. Her whip still hung from her side as it often did, held there by a white sash. Only now did he note the paleness of her skin; not the lightly sun-kissed peach she used to have but a sickly white as if she had been having rough days. She had lost weight which caused her curves to stand out even more. But she looked so frail right now, like some porcelain doll that would be destroyed if Hiei touched its smooth face or stroked its soft hair. Hiei was already regretting his actions though he didn't show it outwardly. 

Elizabeth finally got up from the couch and came to help Jennifer up. With help from Kayko and Yukina, they led the mage to the room she shared with Hiei and closed the door, hiding the beauty from the eyes of the world. The guys watched this then turned to Hiei, their eyes questioning. Hiei just glared at them then went to his window.

For the next few hours he sat in silence, replaying what had happened. His mind pondered on what was causing Jennifer to look so frail, so weak. During that time he could hear the occasional sobs from his shared room where the girls still tended to Jennifer. It broke his heart as he remembered what he saw. He couldn't believe he had let his anger take over like that. '_How? I hurt Jennifer and didn't care at the time! I don't deserve her. If she ever forgives me.'_

Kurama ended up making dinner that night. Hiei didn't eat but offered to take Jennifer hers. He needed to talk to her. Slowly he walked to the door, running possible conversations through his mind. When he knocked on the locked door, it was Kayko who answered. When she spoke, her voice was like acid though it didn't effect Hiei. "What do YOU want?"

"Dinner is ready, and I have Jennifer's. I also need to speak to her."

"Thank you!" she took the plate from Hiei and closed the door in his face though not before he got a glimpse of Jennifer crying on the bed with Yukina and Elizabeth trying to cheer her up.

The image of Jennifer's tears haunted Hiei's dreams that night as he slept in a guest room. The other girls had returned to their boys, but Jennifer refused to see Hiei. He wanted her to forgive him but thought he had probably lost her forever this time. His nightmares included her walking out on him. His sleep was restless that night.

* * *

A week went by in which Hiei never saw Jennifer. Every time she left her room, she wore her black cloak and moved like a lost ghost, never speaking or making eye contact with anyone. It was asif she had gone into true depression. 

It grew too much for Hiei to bear. One day, after more regret and silent tears, Hiei scribbled a note on a sheet of paper then went to Jennifer's room. He knocked softly on the door and listened as the bed creaked with Jennifer's shifting weight. At least she hadn't been crying since that first day showing her strength. "Who is it?" Her voice was melancholy but still that enchanting voice Hiei loved.

"It's me. Listen, I only want to speak with you. _Sumimasen, waga tenshi, sumimasen_." Maybe the Japanese would work.

"_Iya_, Hiei. I will not see you. Not yet."

"If that is your decision, then here is mine." He slipped the note under the door then left. He left Koenma's completely, heading for the forest, never planning a return.

* * *

Jennifer sighed as she listened to Hiei's steps fade. She had already forgiven him, but she wasn't ready to see him. No…she still had her secret; she needed to tell him cause it involved him, but she was too afraid. If Hiei had acted like that when he thought she was with another man, how would he act if he knew. Though the two things didn't have anything to do with each other, she still worried. She would have to quit singing soon and live at Koenma's. Kurama's wasn't an option; she didn't want to burden Mrs. Minamino. 

Another sigh escaped her lips as her left hand rested over her stomach. How would she get through this? She wasn't even sure if she was ready for this; she knew Hiei wasn't.

Slowly, carefully, Jennifer picked up the note and read the tear smeared ink. She gasped, and the letter fell from her numb hand. She had to act quickly. Jennifer threw on her cloak over the Roman style ice-blue silk gown she wore. She slipped on a pair of black slippers and ran from the room, following the path the demon had taken just moments before. Her speed powers were needed, but she couldn't use them, couldn't risk it.

The white paper lay alone on the carpeted floor of the lovers' room, the black ink speaking clearly of the great apparition's intentions.

_Jennifer, I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry. I wish you would forgive me, but I understand why you haven't. I was wrong and am a danger to us all. Do not follow me. I leave today without looking back. Have Botan come get me later. Good-bye forever, my love. Hiei

* * *

_

Hiei sat under the largest tree of the forest. His katana was drawn, the blade shining in the afternoon sun. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I will bother her no more." Slowly he brought the blade to his exposed neck; carefully he pressed it into his soft skin. A single drop of blood slid down his neck and bare chest from the blade's first cut of the warrior's veins. A tear rolled down his cheeks freely as he readied himself. "One…two…"

"Hiei! Stop!" Jennifer's voice rang through the forest as she ran from the trees to her love.

"No," Hiei whispered, "she can't see this." He brought the blade from his neck and made a run for it, Jennifer falling behind as he used his speed. '_Why doesn't she use her powers,' _he thought. But no time for such trivial things. He must do this.

_Snap, crunch…_ there was Jennifer's steps but heavier as if she had changed to an animal form to keep up. A black wolf with blood-red tinted fur emerged from the brush and ran at Hiei's side. Jennifer's voice rang in his head. '_Hiei, don't do this! I forgave you long ago! I'm just…scared. I've never seen you like that.'_

_'Really? You want me back?'_

_'Yes! HIEI LOOK OUT!' _But it was too late. Hiei had been looking at Jennifer as he ran and did not notice that his path ended at a cliff. He tried to stop but skidded over the edge. His hands sought out the rock ledge and hung tight, but his strength failed him as he tried to pull himself up.

A hand shot out and held tight to Hiei's arm. Jennifer tugged and pulled in her human form, but her own strength failed her. Tears flowed from those brown orbs as she tried to hang onto Hiei and mind-called for help. But Hiei slipped from her grasp and fell.

"NO!" Jennifer screamed. Her mind yelled for her to sprout her wings, but she was too scared. But within seconds her instincts took over, her black and red feathered wings sprouted from her back and spread as she leapt from the cliff. As she dove down after Hiei, her cloak billowed out like a second pair of wings. Just mere feet from the tree tops below did she catch Hiei who had gone unconscious. Seeing as the risks were already taken, she went ahead and flew Hiei back to the palace.

* * *

Jennifer kissed the lips of her sleeping prince one last time before pulling her new trench coat about her tighter. After having brought Hiei back and placing him on their bed, she had been searching out bandages and came across a wrapped package in one of Hiei's drawers. The card was a birthday card addressed to Jennifer; her birthday had been January 19. She had opened the package to discover a brand new leather trench coat with a symbol of a mage's staff with an elemental dragon attack wrapping about it stitched on the back in silver and gold. Jennifer loved this new item. 

Hiei had awoken only once since she had tended to his cuts and bruises from the fall. That's when she told him, with much disappointment, that she would be returning to Italy to rejoin the tour. Hiei had begged to go in a puppy dog way which Jennifer couldn't resist, so she agreed to take him. After all he wasn't so badly injured that he wouldn't survive the travel, and he need Jennifer's watchful eye since he had tried to kill himself, not to mention Jennifer needed him.

"Ready?" Kurama entered the room, a gentle smile upon his lips as always.

"Yeah. Um…Kurama…thanks. I really don't want to have to wake him, but I must leave as soon as possible. Miriam is probably worried sick, and knowing Jareth, he probably said I'd been kidnapped."

"Any time." Kurama bent over the bed and wrapped the single black sheet about Hiei's deeply sleeping form before picking him up gently in his arms. Hiei didn't even stir, all his energy having been spent with the afternoon's events.

Jennifer smiled at this sight and was grateful that Kuwabara and Yusuke were out training with Genkai, so they wouldn't see this. She reached down and picked up the dark blue backpack that held all the birthday and Christmas gifts from the others. One of the gifts, a katana with a blade made of a special element crystal that could be charged with and deflect any element, was tucked in it's silver sheath and tucked in the black sash that served as a sword belt; her whip hung on the same side, in front of the sword. The katana would have been Hiei's Christmas gift to her but, considering his current condition, Kurama had made sure she got it.

Kurama lead the way out of the wing to the portal, Jennifer following, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

After returning to the tour, Jennifer was ushered to modern Egypt. The tour was there for a couple of weeks then moved on along the world trek. 

All was well. Jareth was off somewhere on personal business so there were no fights between him and Hiei, though Jennifer half wished he was still there for he was the only one who knew her secret; she kept telling herself that she would be fine, she could take care of everything herself.

Hiei was up and around in no time and was even performing alongside Jennifer which the audience loved. He kept the name Mystery but was sometimes referred to as the Shadow of the Mistress. Some of the new songs gave chances for Hiei to show of his swordsmanship skills, sometimes against Jennifer herself. Of course Jennifer was learning quickly under Hiei's teaching as she grew accustomed to her new weapon. Eventually, by the middle of March, Hiei had his own songs: The Reason and, to everyone's surprise, I Like It I Love It. Of course the two had gained shared rights with Disney for Whole New World, and it was now their most famous duet.

As guys fawned over Jennifer for her looks and special grace, girls took to Hiei for he was their 'tall, dark, and handsome' or, as Jennifer would joke with him about, 'short, dark, and sexy'.

Unfortunately, Jennifer's changes became more apparent. It was hard not to notice her morning disappearances; she would appear at the first rehearsal each day looking somewhat sickly but acting as if she felt better. She was also gaining a slight stomach and a strange appetite. But it was all ignored for she was fine otherwise.

But this life was not to last. It wasn't long until Jareth's "personal business" was discovered by Koenma. The mage king had been training an army and was now heading to fight Koenma. All spirit detectives were called to arms. But after a talk, Jennifer was excused, though no one else knew why. As the weeks went by, Jennifer worried over the others. She had returned to the palace so she could stay informed. The rest of her tour was canceled. She was supposed to be on a "song writing" break.

During one night, Jennifer had a very disturbing dream. There was a fight upon blood soaked battlefields. A war had come between two leaders: a dark speed warrior and a white haired magician. The battle raged until both sides were weakened. The speed warrior struck a final blow with a single blade to the heart. But with the last bit of energy, the magician caused a deep cut with a blade that held a black aura. The warrior fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding slash as suddenly visible blood-red eyes widened in fear.

Jennifer awoke screaming the name of her lover. Sweat covered her body causing her nightgown and the silk sheets to cling to her. The rest of the night she paced the room, trying to decipher the meaning of this death filled dream.

* * *

At the sun's first light the next morning, Botan came in looking very tired and depressed. "Um…Jennifer, the boys are back but…." 

Jennifer shivered as a wave of cold fear passed over her. "He's not already….is he?" Botan shook her head. Jennifer nodded and hurried to dress into a black skirt and shirt. She grabbed her cloak as she left their wing of the palace and followed Botan to another, unknown area of the palace. They walked through a long white hall with doors on either side. It reminded Jennifer of a hospital. Apparently it was from the sight of the ogres dressed as doctors running around and the moans of pain coming from behind the doors.

Botan stopped at the end of the hall. "This is his room. Come and get me when it's time. I'll be in Koenma's office." Botan hurried back down the hall. Though you would think Hiei was un-liked amongst most, his condition obviously distressed Botan.

Jennifer breathed deeply. She reached a shacking hand from the folds of her cloak to the doorknob. Slowly, she opened the door to see a sight that brought tears to her eyes.

The whole team was there. Yusuke was leaning against the wall near the window; his arms were crossed and his head was bowed. Kayko sat on the floor next to him Indian style; her elbows rested on her knees and her forehead rested in her palms. Kuwabara held a crying Yukina to him near the door. Both had the look of shock; Jennifer deduced that Hiei had revealed the secret of his relationship with Yukina. Kurama sat in a chair beside the bed, slumped over ina depressed manner. Elizabeth stood behind the chair, her hand on Kurama's shoulder to comfort him. Jennifer could see his blood shot eyes through the mass of red hair; Kurama had been crying. Then there was Hiei who lay upon his back in the bed. His eyes were closed as if sleeping. The blankets of the bed had fallen down to his waist showing the blood soaked bandages about his chest. The smell of blood was strong, telling that the wound had yet to close or stop its flow of blood.

No one looked up when Jennifer entered like a mourning spirit. As she approached the bed, opposite side of Kurama, she saw Hiei open his eyes though with difficulty. Jennifer sat down on the edge of the bed and took Hiei's hand in hers. She watched through tear-blurred vision as Hiei smiled weakly.

"Hiei…." She whispered. Jennifer looked to Kurama who had looked up at her. "What happened?"

"He and Jareth fought," Kurama explained. By now everyone was watching Jennifer. "They were fighting for you, for the right to have you as well as for the win of the war. Though Jareth was of higher level, Hiei's love for you revealed abilities which were just as strong as Jareth's. It looked as though Hiei had won when he stabbed Jareth through the chest but…."

"But that trickster of a magician struck out with a shadow charged blade before he died!" Yusuke spat out. "Now Hiei is dieing from loss of blood because that wound will never close!"

"What about if I…?"

"I'm sorry Jennifer. Yukina already tried," Kurama answered. "Even though you can wield shadow items only the wielder of the weapon can heal the wound."

Jennifer sighed and turned back to Hiei. She didn't even notice the others leaving. She did catch Elizabeth's whisper of "See you in Koenma's office."

"Jennifer…." Hiei wheezed. "Don't cry…."

"Hiei, I can't help it. I love you too much not to shed tears for your passing." Tears ran down her cheeks freely, glimmering like precious jewels.

"I love you too…."

"Hiei, please don't leave me. I need you…we need you."

"What?"

"Hiei, I never told you but…." Jennifer placed her free hand on her stomach which could be seen clearly through the semi-tight shirt and skirt. "…I'm pregnant with your child."

Hiei tried to smile but couldn't from the pain. Jennifer brought his hand to her cheek before leaning down and kissing his cold lips. She released his hand and placed both of her hands on his bandaged chest as she cried into it, leaning on her dieing lover. She could feel Hiei's arms manage to wrap about her.

"I love you….both of you…" Hiei released the last of his breath with his fleeing spirit. Jennifer listened as his heart stopped its precious beats. Jennifer's sobs came louder as she mourned for her lost love.

An hour had passed before Jennifer finally slipped out of the corpse's embrace and made her way to Koenma's office. She pulled her hood up to hide her wet face. Jennifer saw her emotions as something the group didn't need to see.

* * *

Most of team finished their mourning within the week, but Jennifer was still moping about as expected. No one sought to comfort her; no one did anything for her unless asked. If they tried, they got ignored or snapped at. 

Jennifer quit her singing career completely then spent her time in Spirit World as the human realm had nothing to offer. The others kept their eyes on her when they were at Koenma's for they knew of the one within her womb. Yukina stayed at Koenma's and Botan was there whenever she wasn't working. But the others tended to stay away for Jennifer's new attitude was bringing them down.

It wasn't until a month after Hiei's death did Jennifer cheer up and move on. She went out for the first time since the end of March. It was the first day of May. All signs of winter were gone, and many were having the time of their lives.

Kurama and Elizabeth tagged along as Yusuke and Kuwabara took Jennifer out to the circus, which was in town. Kayko and Yukina joined them afterwards, getting to hear how Kuwabara was made a clown. The next stop was a dip in the city pool. All three boys tossed Jennifer into the pool, earning carefully hidden water balls in the face. A picnic lunch and a little friendly training did well to keep Jennifer in spirits so no one thought it wrong to leave Jennifer alone at Koenma's that night. How wrong they were.

Jennifer lay in her bed crying, the radio playing away. Songs of love poured from the speakers bringing more tears from brown eyes. Sweet memories filled the depressed mind of the mage, memories of her love. She tried to remember as far back as before she met Hiei, but it was as if she had no life before then.

She stopped crying and sat up to pull her laptop to her. Her fingers flew over the keyboard once more, adding more to the story she called "Demonic Love". This is what she had been typing that night before she left for the club. This is what she worked on the weekend after every major event in hers and Hiei's relationship. It was a place of memories, re-worded to tell the story of a medieval princess and the demon of a secret organization. This was her only condolence as she worked away, telling of the princess's depression caused by the death of her demon lover.

After finishing that part of her story, Jennifer rolled over from her side to her back gently. Her hands rested upon her slightly swollen stomach. "The princess has only to birth the heir to the throne then the story will end….unless….unless another is found to reign at her side. But the princess will never love again besides the child."

Jennifer eye's were growing heavy. Slowly she began to succumb to the greatest friend of her life: Sleep. But she was forced to be alert as a tapping upon her window rang through the room. Her gaze moved to the widow where sat upon the sill a raven, a roll of parchment tied to its leg. Jennifer let the bird in and took the letter from it when offered before it took flight again.

Carefully did Jennifer unroll the old parchment. She was surprised to find that the writing upon it was new as if written just hours ago. The handwriting was elegant and a wax seal told it was from a royal family or at least their assistant from what Jennifer could make of the name.

_Miss Reub,_

_I am sorry to disturb you during you mourning. We have heard of your husband-to-be's death, and we are sorry for the king's selfish actions. We understand that you are in great grief._

_But we must ask of you something. The king knew he may meet his end in the war and left us instruction of who would be the next ruler. He named you as the ruler over the land of the mages. You are to be our queen and your young one the heir after you._

_We will come for you tomorrow morning to show you your kingdom before you make your decision. We hope you will accept this offer. If not, it will be your duty to choose who will take the place._

_Your humble servant,_

_Nara Ku, Royal Advisor_

Jennifer re-read the letter several times. Her mind couldn't grasp in its state the seriousness of this. She eventually laid the letter on her bedside table with her laptop and entered the precious world of her dreams.

* * *

The morning sunlight and the sweet smell of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and other breakfast items were Jennifer's wake-up call. Still wearing the black jeans and white tee from yesterday which she had fell asleep in, she left for the kitchen to find Kurama and Elizabeth. It looked as though one or both had been fixing breakfast, but they got distracted. Both were enjoying the taste of the other's lips, oblivious to anyone. 

Jennifer sighed and took over the cooking job. Only then did Kurama pull away from his mistress and notice the stronger mage. "Oh! Jennifer! Let me…I was going to bring it in to you!"

Jennifer just smiled as Kurama came behind her trying to take the job from her. "No. Just take Elizabeth into the living room and enjoy yourselves….while you can." She muttered this last part, remembering back to one enjoyable morning.

"_Morning Hiei."_

"_Morning, my _tenshi_. Mmmm…what smells so good?"_

"_Breakfast. Go back to bed, and I'll bring it in."_

"_I'd rather enjoy you for breakfast…"_

"_Hiei!"_

Jennifer could still feel Hiei coming behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he said those words. She could see herself leaving the bacon to cook and turning in his arms to enjoy the feel of his lips against hers. She remembered sending him back to bed then bringing the food in to him. She remembered how the food had been forgotten as the two just relaxed in each other's arms, watching the sun finish its rising over the forest tree tops. A single tear fell from her eyes.

Jennifer's body stiffened in unease as she felt arms wrap about her waist. She felt lips upon her cheek and heard Kurama's voice whisper in her ear. "I'm here for you, Jennifer, if you ever need me. Liz and I spoke about it, and she would not mind if I were to spend time with you."

Jennifer turned around, causing Kurama to loosen his grip. She placed her hand on his soft cheek and looked into those emerald eyes. Two more tears left her eyes as a gentle smile lied upon her lips. "Kurama…"

"I can not fill the hole in your heart his death has left, but I can help repair it. I care for you, Jennifer, not as much as Elizabeth, but you will always be in my heart."

"I am not your rose, as Elizabeth is, and will not ask you to treat me like one. I am no doll, no child; I am not fragile and defenseless, needing another's care. Just last night I was offered the position of ruler of the mages. Which reminds me, they should be coming soon. I must get ready." Jennifer ran from Kurama's grasp, leaving him surprised and confused. But she quickly returned, placing a friendly kiss against his lips. "Thank you, Kurama. I will always consider you as my friend, nothing more and nothing less." She disappeared out the kitchen door once more.

Jennifer said a hurried hello to Elizabeth as she passed the fellow mage who sat upon the couch, watching early morning anime. Quickly did she reach her room, and search through her closet for her most elegant dress. Her quick hands stopped the pushing aside of clothing as her eyes spotted a dress that brought about a wonderful memory. The black leather and soft silk lining, the mid-thigh length skirt with the long dragging silk tail, the off shoulder belled sleeves and the low neckline. Her gaze went to the knee-high boots with the half-inch heel that sat beneath it.

Jennifer's hand ran along the black and red veil. "I might as well. It is my best dress and…its not like I'll be wearing it anytime soon." Jennifer shook the sad thoughts from her mind as she took the dress from the closet. Moving it revealed Hiei's outfit. Jennifer slammed the door of the closet shut as she remembered her embrace with Hiei that day.

"Jennifer! Are you alright?" Elizabeth's voice called through the door.

"Yeah! Fine!"

"Okay. Someone named Nara is here for you."

"I'll be out in a minute." Jennifer quickly dressed in her gown, minus the veil, and wrapped her cloak about her shoulders to cover the dress. As she stepped out of the hall, she thanked the goddess that the leather gave enough for her stomach.

In the living room, Jennifer discovered a young woman waiting for her, ignoring Kurama's attempt at conversation. She was lovely in a simple way with black hair that reached her ears and tan skin. She wore mage's robes of emerald with red runes on the hems. With her were two young human boys, twins; both had tan skin and died purple hair that reached their shoulders and wore navy blue mage robes. All three bowed before Jennifer.

"Arise. I am not the queen yet."

"Ah, but you are, madam. Upon the second of Sir Jareth's death, you were our ruler." The three rose; the female was the one to speak and continued. "I am Nara Ku, your advisor."

"And these two?"

"Are of no importance. Shall we?"

Jennifer followed Nara and the two boys out the door, wishing a farewell to Kurama and Elizabeth as she passed.

* * *

Jennifer didn't remember how they got to the realm of the mages. She didn't remember where anything was or the details of the castle. She did remember that the land had every habitat type imaginable: desert, jungle, forest, tundra, ocean, lake, river…everything. And it had every creature of myth. She did remember that the place was beautiful and peaceful. She did remember wondering how Jareth ever got an army out of these mages who seemed sosereneand content to live their lives withlittle contact with others.And she did remember accepting the position. 

Jennifer ran over in her mind all her plans as she sat at the desk in the castle's library. Nara stood at her side, going on about the many books on myths and magic and the possible abilities of every mage. Jennifer made a note in her mind to look over those books to see what she had yet to learn.

Jennifer's hand reached up and straightened the silver and gold tiara on her head. It was made to look as though made of golden vines with silver leaves. The vines twisted about each other and a diamond flower bloomed here and there. It was beautiful she had to admit.

"My queen?" Nara had stopped talking, having noticed that Jennifer was lost in her random thoughts.

"Oh…if you are done, I have some things to sort out. First of all, I will continue living at Koenma's—"

"But your majesty, we do not have a treaty with him! We just went to war against him!"

"Yes, I know. I will speak with Koenma when I return and settle a treaty between the two lands. If there are any circumstances that need to be given, please write them down for me."

"Yes, my queen."

"Don't worry, Nara. I will come back once a month and check on things, settle problems. Any major problems you can inform me about through Ebony; I will come to take care of them."

"Thank you. You have settled my fears."

"Now, I must return. Maybe later on in mine and my child's lives we will come to live here. But not now. I still have an obligation to Koenma."

"I understand. Come, the people wish to see you off."

Nara led Jennifer down to the stables. There they let her choose from the pegasus and alicorns. There were unicorns as well, but they wanted a winged horse for her so she would have less chance of falling off and loosing the heir. She chose a black alicorn with white wings, hooves, eyes, horn, mane, and tail. They said it was called Harmony for its balance of color.

So through the streets of the capital town did Jennifer ride, waving to her new subjects. It felt right to her to be here, amongst other mages. But she missed her life at Koenma's. _'And I miss Hiei_.' Jennifer shook the thought from her mind, but a song came to her lips. Her voice rang above the cheers of the crowd which eventually fell silent to hear their queen sing.

"I cry, never gonna kiss the lips of another guy

Too young, then they told me

Waiting for the love of a demon warrior

Our love will never end

Waiting for the demon to come back again

Never more be alone

When the baby's born and the warrior comes home."

The mages took up the song with Jennifer causing her to feel better. '_They honor you, Hiei. I wish you were here.'_

A voice yelled above the song causing Jennifer to halt her steed and search for it. "You are not our queen! You are not fit to be anyone's ruler! You loved a demon! Your unborn child is half-demon! It will not rule in this land! Your lover killed our king so you must pay!" A fire ball was thrown and it flew past the alicorn. The stallion reared up and threw Jennifer from its back. The last thing Jennifer remembered was a feeling of sickness and the others' cries of shock as she lay there on the stone street.

* * *

"Jennifer! Jennifer wake up!" Elizabeth's voice rang through the blackness, pulling Jennifer to consciousness. 

"She's waking!" Kayko exclaimed, seeing Jennifer shift. "Go! Now!"

This last part was a whisper, but Jennifer heard it all the same. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry. Her head was turned to the side and she could see a familiar dark figure by the door. "Hiei?" she whispered before her eyes closed again, and she was lost to sleep.

* * *

Jennifer awoke again, but she was in her room. She figured she was in the living room the first time. Jennifer's gaze went to her clothing: an oversized gray shirt. She saw her wedding dress back in the closet where it belonged. With a turn of her head she found her tiara laying upon her bedside table along with the amulet that she was supposed to wear when outside the land of the mages. 

Slowly she sat up and reached for the amulet. She put the leather thong about her neck and admired the pendent. It was a large golden circle with a garnet embedded in the middle; Nara had told her that the gem was switched out from ruler to ruler to match the birthstone. Engraved around the gem was a circle of the elements. The top part was a vine for earth, at the bottom were flames for fire, theright edge were spirals with long tails representing wind, and to theleft were waves for water. Jennifer traced the circled, stopping on fire. A smile appeared on her lips, sad though it was. She released the pendent to let it rest upon her chest as she got up completely. She had to steady herself from the wave of dizziness.

Jennifer made her way to the door and carefully headed towards the living room. She ended up stopping at the end of the hall, eavesdropping on the others.

"She was covered in blood, Yukina. There is no way." Yusuke was saying.

"But—" Yukina protested.

"I took the soul back to the place of un-borns myself, Yukina. The child is dead, as dead as an unborn can be." Botan's voice stabbed at Jennifer. So that was why she felt so empty, so sick; her child was lost. She no longer had any link to Hiei. Jennifer held back the tears that threatened as she continued to listen.

"What about?" Kurama asked.

"He knows. Of course he's gone into depression right now," Botan answered.

"You expect him not to!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She was quickly shushed by the rest of the group who didn't want Jennifer to hear. '_Too late,' _Jennifer couldn't help but think as Elizabeth continued in a quieter tone. "First, we grant his wish then ban him from seeing her. Next. he finds out that she is the sovereign of the mages which will mean she will have to marry soon to give them a king. Now, he learns that she is attacked, sees the blood of her womb himself, and is given confirmation that his child is dead before ever being born!"

"SHH!" came everyone's voices.

Jennifer did not wish to hear more. She went back to her room and sat down. '_Were they talking about Hiei? Is he still alive? No, he can't be. I was there when he died! But…' _Her thoughts continued like this, questioning the possibility of her lover being alive until night finally fell and sleep beckoned her to its world.

* * *

Months went by, and Jennifer kept her promise to Nara, tending to her royal duties one week out of every month. The mages were sad to hear that the heir was lost. But that just brought up the subject of the need of Jennifer to marry, a subject Jennifer hated in its entirety. 

The treaty was made with Koenma. The two lands were one now. The Makai and the Magkai, as the realm of the mages was known, were open to both types but very few took advantage of this. Mages would be allowed into the human realm but could be imprisoned if caught using their powers for anything other than last minute defense.

Jennifer went back to work for Koenma, becoming a top detective and forever training Elizabeth. She even took Elizabeth to the Magkai. This was where she trained her the most, the world which had a magic of its own.

October rolled around, and Jennifer didn't even notice. Besides the changing of the leaves and the costumes in the store, no sign told her that this was a month she should be sad. She had pushed the memory into the back of her head until….

"Hey, Jennifer!"

"Hello, Liz. Why so happy?"

"It's Kurama's and my anniversary, that's why!"

Jennifer watched her friend bouncing on the balls of her feet before her. They were in Jennifer's room. Jennifer had been reading her cards, tarot cards that is. Death lay in the past position but the Emperor, with the Empress by his side in the present, lay in the future. She hadn't been able to figure it out quite yet. "Is it that time already?" A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered that this would have been hers and Hiei's as well.

"Well, yeah! And we are ALL going clubbing. So leave the tarot cards and get dressed, and let's go!" She pulled Jennifer off the bed and away from the cards. "What did they say anyway?" Jennifer shrugged and went over to her wardrobe. But she found Elizabeth pulling out an outfit. Jennifer looked over the outfit and held back the tears that threatened. The leather top that tied in back, the leather pants, and those fire boots; this was the outfit she had first wore when she met Hiei. Elizabeth also pulled out her trench coat, the one Hiei had given her.

After a moment of memory, Jennifer took the outfit and shooed Elizabeth out so that she could change. As she dressed, also clipping her whip to a belt loop like usual, she remembered the first time she met Hiei. A blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered how they had stared at each other in interest.

Jennifer shook her head of that memory as she put away her tarot cards and put them on one of the bookshelves she had put in the room. She left the room to meet everyone else outside.

* * *

It was like taking a trip down memory lane. Everyone was wearing their outfits from that night. Was this planned? But with two differences: everyone was closer to each other now and no Hiei. 

Jennifer let her eyes look over the boys. Yusuke was talking away with Kayko; he was wearing the torn sleeved yellow t-shirt and those faded blue jeans with those black tennis shoes. "Punk," Jennifer said getting Yusuke to look at her.

"What?"

"I thought you a punk when I first saw you. Seeing you in this outfit reminds me of that."

"What about me?" piped up Kayko. Everyone had turned to see what the diagnosis was. Jennifer looked over Kayko's outfit: that cherry red overall dress with a skirt to her knees and the long sleeve, white, collared undershirt and those red dress shoes.

Jennifer smiled as she spoke the words. "School Girl"

Next was Botan. Those black tennis shoes, which Jennifer remembered that almost everyone wore that day, those black jeans that had faded over the years, that red tank-top which caught anyone's eye, and that pink jacket. "Happy girl."

Kurama was the forth to be classified. It was a different picture with Elizabeth hanging off him in that familiar outfit; that black mesh long sleeve over the red bikini top, the short red & black plaid skirt, those black fishnet stockings, those knee high boots. Jennifer couldn't help but think that she looked like a whore standing next to the clean cut Kurama. Kurama wore those white jeans, the black button up decorated with red roses, and those black shoes. "Pretty Boy and Whore." Jennifer dodged Elizabeth's fireball. "Sorry, just telling the truth."

"I think you look perfect," said Kurama kissing Elizabeth. Jennifer rolled her eyes and moved on to Kazuma. "Idiot, plain and simple." She didn't even have to look at his black button up, black caprices, and white flip-flops. Yukina was with them this time. She wore her usual ice-blue kimono. "Innocent"

Jennifer sighed as she stepped away from the group. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Yukina. "And my brother? What did you think of him when you first saw him?"

Jennifer shook her head. "I'll tell you later." Yukina nodded then returned to Kuwabara. Jennifer stood facing the group who were all smiling. "What?" she asked, throwing her hands out in defense.

They looked at each other then back at Jennifer saying it at the same time: "Lone biker!" Jennifer smiled and joined them as they left for the club.

* * *

"This is too much a trip down memory lane," Jennifer muttered as she sipped on a Pitch Black,³itting on that familiar stool in that familiar club. Everyone was out dancing. Jennifer watched as Kurama dipped Elizabeth, kissing her neck gently. It was a slow song currently. Kayko had her head rested on Yusuke's shoulder as they danced. Kazuma spun Yukina, earning a giggle from her. Botan had found someone to dance with as well; the guy looked a lot like Koenma, in his teen form in blue jeans and a white tee. 

Jennifer sighed and turned away. The bartender was cleaning some glasses and watching Jennifer.

"Didn't I see you a few years ago with this same group?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't there a short guy you were with?"

"Yeah. We met that night. He's dead."

"I'm sorry. But are you sure? That looks like him at the door."

Jennifer turned quickly and sure enough there was Hiei coming towards her. Jennifer rubbed her eyes, but he didn't disappear. She pinched herself but found pain. "How?" she whispered as he stood before her.

"I used my wish from the Dark Tournament….and yours. Koenma knew this is what you wanted, what I wanted. He brought me back but kept me out of sight. They didn't want you to see me until tonight." He offered his hand to her in that familiar gesture and she took it. They danced and sang like before to "Whole New World", but this time they ignored the applause and kissed.

The night was great. With Hiei back, Jennifer was relaxed and happy. Jokes were made, dances had, stories told. It was like old times, just how Jennifer wanted it.

During a break, as the girls were held tightly in their guy's arms, Yukina brought up the old question. "So what did you think of Hiei that night?"

Jennifer thought for a moment as she looked into the crimson eyes of her fiancé. "I was entranced by him. I though of him a dark, mysterious fighter; the type of man I could fall in love with." She kissed him gently, ignoring the comments of the others.

Just to keep the memory part of the night. Jennifer and Elizabeth got a room at the old hotel and had Hiei and Kurama stay with them.

Kurama and Elizabeth had fallen asleep, but Jennifer and Hiei were still up, talking.

"Hiei, now that you're back…."

"I know, we'll have to marry soon."

"So you know I'm the queen of the mages?" Jennifer felt Hiei nod behind her. "So you'll be my king, won't you?"

"I'll be anything you want." She felt his lips on her shoulder and neck, and she sighed in contentment. Sleep came easily this night for both.

* * *

A couple months passed in which the couple enjoyed their time together; dates here, trips there, work at the Magkai twice during that time. The mage population was thrilled to hear that the love of their queen was indeed alive and that the wedding was coming closer. It was set for the next anniversary and would be held, of course, at the castle where they would spend their honeymoon as well. Of course there were the reports of threats towards this union; the purest of magi did not want a demonic king. But the rest of the masses were fine and even celebrated this. The rest of the court, the advisers and such, found Hiei to be a perfect king for Jennifer with his silent nature and warrior skills and the fact that he practically lived only for her. 

Anyway, it was a cloud covered day as the demon and his lover walked the paths of the forest behind Koenma's. They were debating on going to the Ningenkai. With it being December, snow covered the ground and marked their path with tracks.

"I don't see why they had to kick us out," Jennifer said as she walked ahead, her cloak billowing out behind her like wings. She always felt more comfortable in her cloak when in the forest. Hiei shrugged behind her ,and she knew it. "What in this world could they be planning?"

"Parties," Hiei muttered.

Jennifer turned and walked backward facing her fiancé. "How do you know?"

"Read the idiots' mind."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

Jennifer smiled. "Separate or one?"

"Separate."

"And…."

"I'm not letting the guys take me out."

"Why not?" Jennifer fell back to walk at Hiei's side. He slipped his arm around her waist as they walked on.

"Elizabeth hired a male stripper for you." Jennifer blushed at the thought. Hiei scowled at her reaction. "You like the idea."

"It's unexpected that's all." Hiei did his trademark 'hn'. "Truth! Besides, I doubt the boys don't have something similar planned for you."

"Another reason I'm not going. You're the only woman for me." Jennifer smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go for a swim!"

Once at the hotspring, Hiei refused to go in. So he just sat up in a tree and watched Jennifer strip down and dive in. After awhile, she didn't come up. Though he knew she was probably in mermaid form or something along that lines, it was instinct to go check on her. As soon as he reached the edge of the spring, she pulled him in.

When he came up, treading water, he found her swimming near by and laughing. He swam back to shore.

"Aw, come on Hiei. You're already wet. Come in and have some fun." Jennifer pouted, as she rested in the shallow water.

Hiei smirked, his back still to her. Quickly he removed his soaked clothing and jumped in. A childish game of tag was soon played, and Jennifer even got him playing Marco Polo, the ningen water game. The rest of the evening was spent on the snowy shore in silence; her massaging his back like old times. Jennifer had dried their clothing by starting a fire, and the two now sat dressed before the blazing warmth. Both ignored the chill of the air and the coldness of the snow.

"I've missed this," Jennifer whispered as she leaned foreword, placing her chin on his shoulder, her arms wrapping about his waste. They didn't leave the hotspring. Instead, they took to napping in one of the more private trees until it was time to return.

* * *

Night had fallen when the two lovers awoke. The chill in the air was much stronger, and it had snowed during the hours of sleep they took. It was still snowing as they walked from the edge of the forest toward Koenma's. They could see the light of the living room of the detective's wing. 

"They're waiting," Hiei commented as he walked on, hands in his pockets. Jennifer shrugged and continued to walk in the slow, sluggish style that suited her at the time. But it wasn't long until she found herself in Hiei's arms.

"Couldn't resist could you?" she joked as she clung to him loosely.

Hiei just smirked as he walked on. "How about we do go to the Ningenkai? Forget the others?" Jennifer showed her agreement by a kiss upon the cheek.

* * *

It was snowing in the Ningenkai as it was in the Spirit World. Very few were out and about, but no one paid heed to the woman wearing a trench coat and the man in black. Those who did notice the difference in these two dark ones compared to the seemingly regular people of city were in fear and avoided them. But much time wasn't spent in the city. As boredom overtook Jennifer, she dragged Hiei away from the busy world and into a silent and abandoned park. There the two just relaxed, lost in their thoughts. 

"Jennifer_-san_?"

"_Hai_, Hiei_-kun_?"

"Your abilities are to control all elements, right?"

"_Hai_. _Naze_?"

"Then you can control ice and snow."

"I guess so. I never tried, even in all the winters I've lived with knowledge of these abilities."

"Try it."

Jennifer nodded and stood. She walked away from the swings upon which they had been sitting and into a clear area. Her mind focused upon the snow, the slowly falling flakes, and called them to her. The snow began to fall solely around her.

Hiei smiled as he observed this. It wasn't longµntil Jennifer returned to him. Another hour went by before both noticed a rise in spirit energy around them.

"They found us," Hiei said as he pulled Jennifer closer to him. "Come on." He stood with her still in his arms, but she struggled against him, making him put her down.

"Let's just see what they'll do to get us to come," she said, a sly smile on her face. Hiei nodded but said he wished to observe not participate. So Jennifer watched as he took his place in on of the surrounding trees like usual and turned to greet their comrades.

Elizabeth and Kurama were the ones to approach, both talking as if they did not know Jennifer was there. When Kurama turned to see Jennifer, he smiled and feigned surprised. "Jennifer! Here you are! We've been looking all over for you. Where's Hiei?"

Jennifer shrugged. "I don't know. Thought he was with you." She was surprisingly convincing.

"So Jen, me and the other girls are going to have a sleepover at Kayko's. You have to come." Elizabeth couldn't hide the amusement in her voice very well as she spoke.

"And why do I _have_ to come?" Jennifer inquired, smirking.

"Well…uh…because it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Nice cover," Jennifer commented with sarcasm as she sat down on a swing and looked at her friends.

"I told you she probably knew," Kurama pointed out. Elizabeth just shrugged.

"So you coming or what?" she demanded from Jennifer. Jennifer just shrugged. "You irritate me sometimes, you know!"

"Where is Hiei?" Kurama inquired.

"Behind you," Jennifer said, emotionlessly. Kurama turned to see Hiei leaning against the rusted jungle gym.

"So you know?" Kurama questioned. Hiei nodded.

"You may be a _kitsune_, but you can't hide your thoughts from me or Hiei," Jennifer said as she stood.

"_Kitsune_?"

"Fox, my dear," Kurama explained. He turned to the couple who now stood together by the jungle gym. "So are you going to come quietly or…"

Hiei and Jennifer exchanged deciding looks then turned back to their friends with identical smirks. "No," Jennifer said.

"Fine," Kurama sighed.

"Get 'em!" Liz yelled.

The two were ambushed by the rest of the team and dragged through the snow, side-by-side as they struggled against power-binding cuffs and tight-holding arms.

"Damn it! This isn't funny!" Jennifer yelled out as she struggled against Botan and Kayko. She watched helplessly as the two groups split up; the girls going to Kayko's and the guys to Yusuke's.

* * *

_'Whoo hoo. Par-tay,' _Jennifer's sarcastic thoughts told her as the others fussed around her. She sat on the couch in Kayko's house and watch as the others either piled gifts on the table before her or worked in the kitchen on what smelled like a cake. 

It wasn't long until they had Jennifer opening her gifts. There were a few decent things here and there, mainly from Kayko, Yukina, Kurama, and Koenma. Yes, even the boys had bought gifts, as did the girls for Hiei. But the rest were different styles of lingerie. After the third set, which was a sexy grim reaper out fit from Botan, Jennifer screamed out, "Do you all think I'm marrying him for the sex or what!" This got the girls in a fit of giggles.

"Guess we'll just have to save my gift," Elizabeth said as she removed a familiar shopping bag from the table.

"Just give it here," Jennifer groaned. Liz handed over the bag, and Jennifer pulled out the first items. An angel lingerie set complete with white fuzzy cuffs. Jennifer rolled her eyes as she set it aside with the rest of the items.

"Well, he's always calling you his angel…that's what _tenshi_ means isn't it?"

"Yes." Jennifer reached into the bag and pulled out a book. Quick looks at the title made her turn her eyes in shock to Elizabeth. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Let me see," Kayko said, so Jennifer let them pass around the book. No one said anything until Botan had it.

"Karma Sutra. Nice." Botan found a bombardment of wrapping paper balls and box halves thrown at her.

Jennifer took the book back from her and set it carefully aside. No matter how much she was irritated at Liz's sense of humor, she couldn't help but think that this was a useful gift.

There was a knock on the door, the back door, which Elizabeth went to answer as the rest of the girls pulled Jennifer into conversation. A knock on the front door roused Kayko from her spot. Kayko opened the door, and in came Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koenma looking quite exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" Kayko asked. "You should be at Yusuke's with Hiei."

"Shrimp….escaped….chased him…here," Kuwabara panted.

"And his gifts?" Yukina questioned.

"We have most of them here," Kurama said, holding up a few bags.

"The escapee was trying on one of them…Elizabeth's I think…when he jumped out the window and headed here. I think he had it on still." This got the other girls laughing as well as the boys, leaving Jennifer in the dark about the joke.

Speaking of dark. The room went dark as Elizabeth's voice chimed in. "There's been a change of plans! We had ordered a male stripper for you Jen, but he's….unconscious at the moment." More laughter filled the room as everyone realized why. "But I think you'll enjoy this much more!"

Jennifer could sense everyone else moving away from her. She looked to the kitchen and saw Elizabeth by the light of candles on a cake, a cake which was being carried by an unknown person. The person brought the cake and set it on the table. All was quiet until Jennifer caught the sound of footsteps as if the others were leaving. Candles about the room flickered to life revealing that indeed everyone else had left.

Jennifer turned her gaze from the cake which was an ordinary looking chocolate£ake that said "Have Fun" in white chocolate©cing, to the person who had brought it in. Jennifer couldn't help but smirk. "I'd rather have you than the cake," she commented to her demonic lover.

Hiei was there dressed in only what looked like a leather thong, leather chaps, and biker boots. He watched as Jennifer blew out the candles on the cake. "Wish granted," he said before teasing her by stripping down to the thong.

Jennifer wouldn't let him go any further, at least not until she led him down the hall yelling "Kayko, we're gonna borrow your room for an hour or two." One arm was about Hiei's waist as his was hers, the other clutched the new book to her chest.

* * *

"Don't forget the mistletoe!" 

"I'm not so dumb that I'd forget such a important decoration! Kazuma maybe, but not me."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, _baka_, that was a compliment."

The group burst into a fit of laughs at Kuwabara's expense. They were decorating for Christmas which was later that day. Yes, it was Christmas Eve. The boys were busy decorating the tree Kurama had got. The girls were busy decorating everywhere else and cooking a meal, Kurama helping on the food. Everything would have been done, if it weren't for the distractions.

You see, everyone was dressed in a festive style, but also a distracting style. Kurama was dressed as an elf: tight green pants, a green button up which remained un-buttoned half way down, and an elf hat. Hiei wore a similar outfit: tight green pants and the elf hat. Kazuma and Yusuke were dressed as reindeer: brown pants with the tails, brown mesh long-sleeves, and the fake antlers; Kuwabara had the novelty light up nose. Kayko was dressed as a reindeer as well: Short brown skirt with tail, tight brown sweater, and the fake antlers. Yukina was dressed as an angel: long white dress, white fake wings, and the golden fake halo. Elizabeth was an elf: Short green skirt with cotton lining the hem, tight green sweater with a low v-neck, and the elf hat. And Jennifer was dressed in a Miss Clause outfit: short red skirt with cotton lining the hem, red corset like top with cotton lining the top, a black sash around the waist, and the Santa hat.

Yusuke checked his watch after he put the last of the garland on the tree. "Hey, we got an hour before we have to go to Koenma's party. So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Why are we going to the toddler's party anyway?" Kuwabara asked as he put the star on the tree.

"Because the girls are making us," Hiei commented from the couch where he lay. He sat up quickly when a snow ball hit him in the face. "She's getting too good at that."

Jennifer laughed from the hall doorway where she stood on a ladder. She went back to hanging the mistletoe.

"Almost done with that ONE sprig of mistletoe?" The sarcasm in Elizabeth's voice was evident.

"Yeah!" As soon as the one mistletoe was up, Jennifer used her abilities to get it to send vine like sprouts along the walls to each of the other doorways; in each doorway, not counting the front door, a sprig of mistletoe sprouted. Jennifer jumped down from her perch and bowed. "Ta da!"

"Show off," Elizabeth muttered from where she stood in the kitchen doorway. She glanced up at the doorway and smirked. "Oh, Kurama."

"Huh?" Kurama turned and smiled as well. "Can't leave such a beauty standing under mistletoe without a kiss." He walked over to her kissed her lightly on the lips. Aw's could be heard from Yukina and Kayko in the kitchen.

"We'll never get them away from each other now," Yusuke commented. He and Kuwabara went into the kitchen to join their girls, pushing past the kissing couple.

"Enough you two." Jennifer was leaning on the back of the couch, watching her friends. "Save some for later tonight."

"What are you planning now?" Hiei asked, leaning his head back to look at his fiancé.

"Nothing…."

"Hn. It's never nothing."

"Is that so?" She kissed him quickly on the lips then vaulted the back of the couch, landing beside him. "You'll just have to wait then."

"Hn."

"Food's ready!" Yusuke called from the kitchen.

After dinner, the group went on to the party. It was held in the same place as the old Halloween party. The room was wonderfully decorated and a large Christmas tree sat in the middle of the room. Children of the employees were already sitting around the tree, eyeing the gifts under it. Koenma was no where to be seen, but Botan was. She had given up her usual pink kimono for a festive red and green one.

"Hey Botan! Where's the host?" Jennifer asked as they joined her by the refreshments.

"Somewhere. Hey, nice outfits."

"Thanks," Kayko accepted.

"Binky Breath made us dress up. We're the kid keepers. Decided to make the best of it," Yusuke explained.

"Well, looks like there's a Mrs. Clause, but where's Santa? Hiei it should have been you." Botan eyed the apparition who was looking as grumpy as usual.

"You know him. He's only going to be at Jennifer's side. He wants nothing to do with this new assignment," Elizabeth laughed.

"We thought Koenma was playing Santa," Kurama pointed out. Botan shrugged.

The group stood there talking for a while as the Christmas music played throughout the room. Soon, the Santa arrived, and indeed it was Koenma. The children cheered and surrounded the Spirit World Ruler in his teen form, and the detectives came to the rescue.

After awhile of passing out gifts, only a few children were left over. Kayko and Yukina were helping Koenma with the gifts as the others stood off to the side, watching. All except Jennifer that is; one of theanthro workers had asked Jennifer to watch over her baby, so now Jennifer was standing beside Koenma's chair, holding a bundled child and tending to it.

"Hey, look at Hiei," Elizabeth whispered to Kurama as she watched the demon. Kurama turned his attention to his friend and smiled. Hiei was watching Jennifer with the child. Though his stance was like his usual self, a small smile laid upon his lips, and his eyes held a light sparkle. It was easy for the trained eye to see that he was thinking about what he saw before him.

"He remembers," Kurama whispered. "If only…"

"Yeah." They watched as a tear escaped the crimson eyes of their friend. "If only…" Elizabeth repeated.

To their surprise, Hiei approached Jennifer, and they saw her smile. She had been singing "Sleigh Ride" to the child along with the current music. Both of the lovers sat down closer to the tree and sang to the young one. Hiei was actually smiling.

"These wonderful things are the things we'll remember all through our lives," Kurama stated, following the song.

The night continued on like that until it was time to go. It was quite a sight to see when the mother of the baby came for it. Jennifer had slipped of to dreamland as she fell asleep on Hiei's shoulder, and Hiei was reaching a point of slumber as well, the snoozing child in his arms. Hiei handed over the baby carefully without a word then woke Jennifer with a kiss. They were the first to leave out of the group, saying their good-nights to Koenma.

The young ruler watched with a knowing smile as the two left. Kurama was at his side, watching as well. "He's changed," Koenma said as they disappeared through the doors. Kurama nodded.

"For the better," He added. Both ended up laughing as Jennifer's voice rang through the halls clearly, singing "Let It Snow". Kurama could hear Hiei's soon joining hers though no one else would have been able to.

"Hey! It's snowing again!" Yusuke's voice called from the windows. The other detectives rushed to the window.

"Snowball fight...tomorrow morning...me and you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara challenged.

"Challenge accepted, Kuwabara."

"Come on, boys, time to get to bed or no gifts." Kayko watched as all four, with Koenma included, groaned at her words. The girls giggled and led their boys away.

* * *

Jennifer looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Midnight," she whispered. She had awoke about an hour ago and could not get back to sleep. Therefore, she had decided to spend some energy playing with the shadows, but she became easily bored. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she moved into the living room. Here there was light, illumination from the lights on the tree. A couple of her cold-fire candles burned beside a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the coffee table. The gang had agreed to leave stuff out for Santa as tradition; they knew full and well that it would end up in one of the idiots' stomachs. Quickly written "Dear Santa..." letters lay beneath the plate from each person, even Koenma and Botan who would be coming over in the morning. Stockings hung above Hiei's window with everyone's names, already holding gifts for their owners. The whole room had a Christmas feel that Jennifer loved.

She lay down on the couch and glanced at the door. Beside it hung Kurama's coat. His snow boots and a bag of gifts for Mrs. Minamino lay on the floor under it with Elizabeth's boots and her jacket, which had fallen. They would leave at noon to join Kurama's mother for Christmas. Yusuke would go with them so he could pay a visit to his own mother, but he would be returning unlike the happy couple; they would not return until after New Year's Eve. Shizuru was already here, sleeping in one of the extra rooms. Kayko would go with Yusuke, dragging him to visit her parents as well; no one knew if she would be returning.

As Jennifer thought about the other's families, she remembered her own. She had left her mom on such bad terms, with the whole boyfriend incident. She hadn't spoke with either of her parents since, and she missed them. "They would never understand, though. Yet, they need to know. I'll send Botan to get them in the morning. I want them here; I want my family back." A tear slid down her cheek as she smiled sadly, remembering her lost child. This got her thinking about the evenings events, of how Hiei acted around the baby she was watching. "If only…"

Jennifer froze in her thoughts as she heard a noise by the window. She could feel the cold wind blowing in. Carefully, she looked over the back of the couch and saw the window open. "Silly me, the wind just caught the window."

Jennifer stood and situated herself in the window so she could lean out and get the doors. That was the type of window it was; it opened to the outside. It didn't take much to get the widow closed for the wind was light.

As Jennifer left the window and turned to head to bed, she had to keep herself from screaming in surprise. There, with a large bag, bending down to the presents was a large man in a red suit. She could see he was adding presents to what was already there. She couldn't move, she was so shocked. She just stood there and watched until he stood and turned around.

"Oh, well, well, well. What are you doing up?" The man asked in a jolly voice as he saw her. Fat and happy was how to describe him, wearing that red suit and hat with the real white beard and the true sack of gifts. "Well, Mrs. Hiei?"

Jennifer finally snapped out of it. "Mrs. Hiei? I'm not married…"

"Not yet. Shouldn't you be in bed with that fiancé of yours?"

"I couldn't sleep," Jennifer admitted.

"I see. Why don't you tell me about it?" This man, Santa as he seemed to be, sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. Jennifer joined him and watched as he began eating the cookies and reading the wish lists. "Well," he urged, not looking to her.

"There's nothing to say. I just couldn't sleep." She turned her gaze away as she saw him pick up her letter. A smile alighted his face upon reading it.

"So that's what's bothering you. I should have known." He turned to look at Jennifer. One of his gloved hands held her chin and turned her gaze back to him. With his other hand, he laid a hand on her stomach. "Your life has just begun. You have the very thing you wished for, for years: true love. Trust me, Jennifer, your new wish will come true in no time, when he is ready." Jennifer smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Santa." She was so thankful to him that she kissed him on the cheek, making his rosy cheeks rosier. She couldn't help but giggle as he laughed that jolly chuckle.

"Jennifer?" Jennifer turned to see a half-asleep Hiei standing in the bedroom hall. She smiled, turned to see Santa one last time, then went to Hiei.

"Yes, Hiei."

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep; I just needed some time. Why are you up?"

"Heard noises in here. Who were you talking to?"

"Sa-" she stopped and turned. Sure enough, the jolly red guy was gone. "No one. Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Are you sure your alright?" Hiei asked once they were back in bed. He was much more awake now.

Jennifer just snuggled closer to him, enjoying his arms about her, and nodded. It wasn't long until both were back to sleep.

* * *

It was the next evening. Snow fell lightly on the open grounds behind Koenma's. Yusuke and Kazuma were busy holding their little snow war. Kayko, who had returned, and Shizuru were watching from the sidelines while talking on the boys' idiocy. Koenma had been called back to work shortly after gift opening that morning, and Botan had gone on some unknown mission. Jennifer and Hiei enjoyed the quietness of the detective's wing, watching the snow war from the opened window. He sat behind her, holding her close as she toyed with various snowflakes. 

Jennifer was thinking of her parents. She had resolved not to mention her idea of bringing them here to anyone, preferring to enjoy the day without them. Yet her heart longed for a full family for once. This was a war within her that she hid from her love.

Hiei suffered a similar battle. He fought with himself over the idea of a child. He could remember how thrilled he was when he knew of the child Jennifer had once carried; he also remembered his sorrow at its loss. Hiei longed for an heir, someone to carry on his legacy. But he knew of the burden it would bring and of how they didn't need it at this time. He didn't dare voice this to anyone, not even Jennifer.

And so the two remained quite, relaxed in each other's arms as their minds sought answers for their longings. Neither turned their gaze at the sound of the front door opening. They remained in their place while gazing out upon the true winter wonderland.

"Jennifer! If you expect to be a wife, you wouldn't leave a room so trashed as this." Jennifer turned her gaze quickly and jumped up, having forgot that she sat in a window, at the sight of her parents standing with Botan beside the couch. Her head connected with the top of the widow, and the jolt caused her to fall back out the window.

"Jennifer!" the four observers exclaimed as she fell. The mage's parents and Botan rushed to the window to see the results. Botan soon fell to laughter as Hiei smirked; the parents were in total shock.

"Should've known," Hiei commented, looking down upon his love. Jennifer had sprouted her angelic wings, the red lined black feathers slowly frosting with the falling snow, and now hovered over Yusuke and Kuwabara's war. The two turned their fire on her thus pelting her with snowballs. She feigned defeat as she gently floated down to the snow banks.

Glenda, worried, dragged Raymond out of the room. Botan hurried after to show them the way down. Hiei took the quicker method: jumping from the window and landing perfectly in the snow below. He strolled over to where Jennifer lay and smirked down upon her. He soon found his face covered in snow.

Jennifer sat up laughing as she packed snow into her hands once more. However, she had to quickly move before his katana blade made her two halves. "What the hell!" she exclaimed as she stared at him. "Don't make me use this!" She drew her own katana.

"Lovers' quarrel!" Yusuke yelled. Kayko and Shizuru came to see the commotion, and Yukina came from the forest where she had been. Botan soon arrived with Jennifer's parents.

"What the! Jennifer! What are you doing!" Glenda yelled. Jennifer looked to her mother and backed away from Hiei since he had just blocked her attack. She stared at her parents in confusion.

"Uh…" She sheathed her katana and looked to Hiei who sheathed his. She then realized her wings were still out, pulled them in and blushed in embarrassment. "Guess I have some explaining to do."

* * *

Jennifer paced the living room as she tried to figure out what to say, where to start. Her parents sat on the couch eyeing her and the others. Yusuke leaned against the wall nearby in his usual punk way while Kuwabara sat on the floor beside him. Yukina, Kayko, and Shizuru took shelter in the kitchen, having claimed to be cooking dinner. Botan sat in one arm chair, and Hiei sat in the other. Out of them all, Hiei was the most worried for Jennifer. 

Hiei ended up standing and halting his fiancé's pacing. '_Shh,' _he told her telepathically. '_It will be fine. Just tell them the truth.'_ He was standing behind her, and he wrapped his arms about her waist. She turned in his arms and kissed him; her tension just melted away at the feel of his lips.

Glenda cleared her throat, getting the lovebirds' attention. Yusuke chuckled but shut up to Jennifer's glare. Jennifer sighed and sent Hiei off to sit down. She faced her parents alone.

"Mom, Dad, you know everyone in this room, having been introduced before. There is one other person: Kazuma's sister, Shizuru." At the mention of her name, Shizuru appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Jennifer's parents acknowledged her then turned back to their daughter. "Now, there is only one way to explain all this. I'm a…"

"Hello all!" Koenma came bursting into the room. "Ah! Botan, I see you did as I asked. Excellent."

"Wait! You told Botan to get my parents?" Jennifer asked, rounding on Koenma.

"Yes, I did. They were in Japan looking for you and, obviously, not finding you. I sent Botan to fetch them. It's about time you told them the truth anyway."

"Oh yeah, real good plan, Koenma! Fetch my human parents, bring them to Spirit World, and have me explain a whole lifetime to them! Really brilliant!"

"I thought so, too," Koenma replied with a huff of pride.

"I was being sarcastic," groaned Jennifer. She fell into pacing again, shaking her head with its pounding headache. She wasn't even paying heed to her parents. "What am I supposed to say? How am I supposed to explain that I'm a demon, everyone I care for now is a demon or knows about our world, I am going to marry a demon, I'm going to be queen of a certain region, and I am one of the most powerful demons there are! How do I explain Spirit World, the Makai and the Magkai! How do explain?" Jennifer fell to her knees; the pain in her head was becoming unbearable, and she was too confused to do anything about it.

Hiei ran to her side, kneeling beside her and trying to calm her. The others looked on in horror until Jennifer finally fainted.

* * *

Jennifer awoke to see Hiei sitting in a chair near by, polishing his katana. He looked up when he heard her moan in pain as she sat up. He was by her side instantly. 

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, sitting up. Her headache was gone, but she was still quite dizzy. She ended up laying back down.

"You passed out. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and tired. What about my parents?"

"I…took care of it." Hiei lowered his gaze to his hands which clutched hers. A slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"You didn't!" Jennifer sat up again, regretting it. Hiei's arms were around her, holding her up.

"Easy," he cooed as he eased her back down on the bed.

"_You _explained everything to them? How long did it take?"

"I did, and a few hours. You've been out for a full day."

"Oh." Jennifer relaxed against her pillows watching Hiei work on his sword. "Hiei, would you mind…?" Hiei nodded and went to the wall opposite the bed. In one corner stood a coat rack from which hung extra sword belts. Jennifer's main sword belt hung there currently complete with sword. Hiei sheathed his own and drew hers. He returned to the chair and began to polish the black crystal that was the blade of her sword.

Jennifer watched until she fell into sleep again.

* * *

Time passed as did the year. Jennifer kept experiencing dizziness, headaches, and nausea. It wasn't until the day of her birthday did she discover the truth. 

A scream erupted from the bathroom, Jennifer's to be exact. Hiei and Kurama, being the only boys at Koenma's that day, rushed to the door finding it locked. "Jennifer! What's wrong?" Hiei called through the door. They heard the door unlock, and Hiei tested it finding it open.

Jennifer was standing in front of the sink and mirror, pouring a liquid down the sink. She turned when she heard the door open. "Everything is perfect, Hiei, just perfect." She threw her arms around him, dropping the cup in the sink. He held her close as she nuzzled into his neck then kissed it. Hiei just smirked.

Jennifer pulled back to look into his red eyes. "Now let's get to that surprise party."

"What! How did you know?" Kurama said, shocked, from his place in the hall. Both Hiei and Jennifer laughed as they walked past him.

* * *

The party at Yusuke's was going great. The cake was half eaten, and everyone was enjoying Elizabeth and Jennifer's mixed drinks. They were celebrating Jennifer's birthday but would be celebrating much more.

Hiei stayed in the kitchen with Jennifer and Elizabeth who were playing bartender. Yusuke and Kayko had disappeared earlier, apparently to his bedroom. Kuwabara was passed out on the couch. Kurama and Yukina were dancing in the living room; they ended up in the kitchen when Yusuke and Kayko showed back up.

"Hey, Jen, how about a refill?" Yusuke asked while swaying on his feet, Kayko's shade of lipstick showing on various places on his neck. Jennifer refilled his glass.

"Refill everyone's, Jennifer. Elizabeth and I have an announcement." Kurama joined Liz as Jennifer did as asked. "I have asked for my rose's hand, and she has accepted." Elizabeth extended her left hand, brandishing a ruby heart ring.

"About time," commented Jennifer. "Now all that's left is Yukina and Kuwabara."

"Don't say that!" growled Hiei. "I don't want to be related to that idiot!"

"Huh?" Kuwabara came stumbling into the room to everyone's laughter. Indeed he would be the last to propose. Yusuke had proposed the night of New Year's with a helpful firework trick of Jennifer's.

"And…" Elizabeth said when everyone had quieted. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Yukina and Kayko cheered.

"Kurama, you fox!" Yusuke joked while slapping the red-head on the back.

So much commotion was going on, that it took awhile before anyone noticed that Jennifer had burst into laughter. Soon the room was quiet besides her mirthful expression. "It's too odd!" she said between breaths. "How could it be?"

"Jennifer?" Kayko questioned. "What is it?"

Jennifer stood and calmed herself, a smile upon her lips. "I'm pregnant, too."

Hiei's face fell into surprise. He was barely aware of his companions praises. When his finally snapped out of it, he enjoyed the news along with everyone else.

The rest of the night was spent with plans for weddings and baby showers. It seemed that the detectives had finally decided to settle down and live a true life.

* * *

"Where are Jennifer and Hiei?" Elizabeth asked. She lay in a hospital bed, speaking to Yukina and Kayko. In her arms she held her newborn son. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had gone to get food.

"They left right when Kurama called. We thought they'd be here," replied Kayko.

"They haven't been here." Elizabeth sighed, disappointed that her best friend hadn't come to see her god-child. It was September, and Jennifer's wedding was a month away, but still…

"So what's his name?" Yukina asked, purposely pulling Elizabeth's mind from Jennifer.

"Huh? Oh. It's Kitsune. Kitsune Rose Minamino." Elizabeth looked down at the young child she held in her arms. He had deep eyes colored light green; what little hair he had was blonde already showing pure gold streaks. His skin was a lovely peach color. He would be a beautiful boy, like his father.

"In here."

"Yes, my queen."

Two figures entered the room. It was Jennifer and Nara. Jennifer was in a wheelchair dressed in a long white gown of elegant design. Nara pushed the chair. Hiei shuffled in after them carrying a bundle carefully in his arms.

"Sorry, we're late, Liz. I had my own problems," Jennifer explained. "So where's this son Kurama was bragging about?" Jennifer slowly stood against Nara's protests and walked over to the bed. She immediately sat in the chair by the bed and smiled at the baby boy. "He's so cute."

"Why were you gone?" Elizabeth questioned deeper. Jennifer gestured to Hiei. The short apparition joined Jennifer and handed her the silver cloth wrapped bundle.

"This." Jennifer uncovered a sleeping baby girl. "Meet Autumn Mabon." The child opened her deep, dark red eyes. A smirk, so like her father's, rested upon blood red lips. Her complexion was moon white and her hair the darkest of black with natural silver highlights. A true dark beauty.

"Wow! Who would have known?" Kayko exclaimed.

"Only the Destiny Weaver, Kayko; only the Great Spider." This Jennifer whispered while smiling down at the child.

Yusuke and the others soon joined. Food was eaten and toasts made. But a solemn air fell upon the room; everyone knew the reason.

"This is our last time…" Kurama whispered to break the silence.

"At least until the weddings," Hiei confirmed. Everyone nodded. The knowledge that Jennifer and Hiei, now with Autumn, would be living in the Magkai hit them all hard. They were required to be there, the royal family. And the detectives had their own lives to start. They were separating, and doing so with reluctance.

* * *

The wedding came and went, nothing too special. It was quite a scene in the darker colors and evil like ceremony. It ended up being a big joke in the end after the vows had been exchanged. Hiei and Jennifer had written their own and spoke them from the heart.

"Hiei, through tough times have we lived. We've fought, we've loved. Tears were shed, smiles flashed. We've been together, we've been apart. But through it all, from the first time I laid eyes on you, you've had my heart. Now I place this ring on you finger to prove to the world that love _does_ conquer all, and my love is for you. Today I awoke as Jennifer Reub. Tonight I sleep as Mrs. Hiei." These were the words Jennifer had practically sung as she slipped the gold band on Hiei's finger.

Hiei's own vows were shorter, but they were his. "Jennifer, you've done what was once impossible: gained my love. I was once cold, indifferent. Now I am attentive, happy. I've changed for you. I love you, so declares this ring. I was your demonic lover; now I'm your husband and king."

The reception was beautiful as well, a true party. And of course, what would the party be without karaoke? All the guys had got on stage and sang "I'm a Believer". Jennifer turned her own love on with "Underneath It All". Hiei retaliated with "Amazed". Together they sang "Party for Two". Elizabeth did a "Miss Independent" to honor Jennifer. And to end the night, the whole gang sang "1985".

With all the fun, you wouldn't have thought that two one-month old babies had attended. However, both Kitsune and Autumn were there watched over by their loving parents. The final good-byes were said and departures made.

Now Hiei and Jennifer stood on the balcony of one of the castle towers overlooking the front courtyard filled with cheering citizens of Magkai. This was their home and the end of their adventures. But young Autumn's had yet to begin.


End file.
